


Monster among us

by Moonybird



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frigga (Marvel) Feels, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 70,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: After Thors failed coronation, Thor goes to Jotunnheim. But things doesn't go as anyone had thought it would. Loki is touched by a Jotunn. But instead of being hurt, a full transformation takes place. In front of Thor and his friends to see. A transformation that reveals secrets, and teach the arrogant foolish prince his lesson?
Comments: 88
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

A roar sounded through the halls of Asgard, echoing in the palace followed by a crash as a massive table was being flipped over.

This day. It should have been a day of triumph! Of glory! All of Asgards finest to witness the coronation of their new king.

In this moment. Thor had been supposed to celebrate and drink with his friends while flirting with the women! It was supposed to be a day like no other. A day showing the glory and future of Asgard!

His day! The day where everyone would be seeing the fruit of his hard work.

But then the Jotunns came, and they had made a _mockery_ out of this day! A mockery of him! A personal insult! On this day more important than any other.

"JOTUNN SCUM!" Thor roared as he flung away another table.

"How dare they!" Fandrall agreed. "This is a mockery of our realm!"

"An insult!" Volstagg agreed.

"Jotunns has no honor!" Sif agreed.

Loki said nothing, he was just calmly sitting at his place sipping wine. Wisely had he removed his own plate from the table in front of him, just in time for Thor to throw that one away as well.

"Have you nothing to say?" Hogunn asked Loki directly.

"You're acting like children." Loki simply replied. "But who's surprised by that honestly?" and he smirked. "I wonder what Odin says to this kind of behavior, if this is how you are going to react. You aren't ready Thor."

"How dare you." Thor boomed as he stepped in front of Loki, looking down at him with furious eyes.

Loki looked back up with dead cold eyes.

"Do not take such tone with me, brother. Not today." Thor fumed.

"Oh my apologize, _brother."_ Loki replied, the last word almost sounding mocking.

Thor huffed and then walked away as Loki took another sip of his wine, not looking to happy himself.

"What do we do Thor?" Sif finally asked. "You cannot just let this go. Can you?"

"No." Thor fumed. "This is an insult! They insulted my honor and they must pay."

Loki sighed deeply as he stood up.

"We shall go to Jotunnheim!" Thor stated making Loki halt. "And we shall show that scum what happens to those who cross us!"

Loki paled, simply paled. "Pardon what?" he asked.

"NOW!" Thor demanded. "Gather your weapons we will go to Jotunnheim _now!_ And punish that Jotunn scum."

"WHAT?!" Loki shouted then in three long steps was in front of Thor. "You can't just do that! You just intend to go there and what? Kill random Jotunns?!"

"It is a justified response! If we do nothing they will think us weak! They will think _me_ weak!" Thor stated.

"You already had your response, those who dared step foot unto Asgard are already dead!" Loki exclaimed. "There's no point to going there, just stay here!"

Thors eyes narrowed as he looked down at Loki. "I would not think I should hear such words of cowardliness coming from you brother."

Loki seethed back at him.

"Jotunns deserve to die!" Thor stated. " _All_ of them!"

"That's insane!" Loki hissed back. "You can't just do that!"

"Do _not_ question me!" Thor roared as he grabbed Lokis hand harshly. "We are going to Jotunnheim, _now!_ And you shall follow!"

Loki seethed, his hand hurting. "Since when was I required to follow your every demand."

"Since the day I was supposed to be crowned king!" Thor stated. "Know your place. _Brother!"_ he stated and let go so Loki tumbled back now rubbing his wrist.

Thor turned to the others. "Keep an eye on Loki, don't let him tattle to the all mother or all father."

Loki growled, the growl from his throat almost sounding like an animals.

Sif though smirked. "With pleasure my prince."

* * *

The icy winds of Jotunnheim were brutal and cold. It felt like icy knifes on any exposed skin, yet Thor was determined as he walked the snow with the warrior three, Lady Sif and Loki in tow.

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" Loki shouted over the icy wind. "Let's go back! It's not to late!"

"Coward." Sif seethed.

"What in the all fathers name do you think you're archiving?!" Loki asked.

"How many times must I remind you where you place is?" Thor asked.

"Ah yes, always a step behind yet within an arms reach from _you_. So you may grab me and choke me at a moments notice." Loki murmured beneath his breath, no one could hear it over the wind.

"Scared of a little Jotunn?" Fandral asked Loki in a teasing grin.

Loki glared at him. "They are _giant_ s Fandral. They are not little!"

"Those who broke into Asgard didn't seem that special." Hogunn shrugged.

"They had used magic to change their seize so they could better move around." Loki groaned. "And they were young runts! They weren't…"

Suddenly a horn billowed in the horizon, cutting through the wind. Wide-eyed Loki looked up and on the mountain top saw a blue figure and his heart sank. "Norns… We've been spotted."

"Good." Thor grinned as he grabbed his hammer. "Let them come to us!"

"Only one though?" Fandral asked disappointed.

Just then another Jotunn appeared… and another… And yet another. Then there were a dusin of them.

"Heh, twice our numbers. Two for each one, still to easy." Sif smirked.

"You _imbecile."_ Loki hissed. "What do you think that horn was for?! They called for backup, more is on their way."

"Most excellent." Thor grinned. "They shall all taste the might of my hammer."

Lokis heart was all the way down to the pits of his stomach, he knew what was coming but he couldn't stop it. Only pull out his daggers as the Jotunns came running for them, and as they came… They proved themselves to be bigger… And bigger still… Only then it was finally obvious they really were giants. Three times as tall as Thor, who was a tall Aisir!

And then they entered combat.

Thor roared happily as he smashed the skull of the first Jotunn that came, then came the next one hit by Sif's sword.

Only for the next one to come and the next one. Loki threw his daggers, send out a gust of magic knocking another one over. Jumped and slit the throat of a third one with his dagger.

And then they came from the other side, more and more. Thor laughed, he was laughing as he swung his hammer sending one Jotunn to the ground after the other.

A shout sounded and Loki turned his head to see Volstag falling to his knees holding his arm where armor had been destroyed from the mere touch of a Jotunn, that Jotunn now though laid on the ground with an arrow in his eye, provided by Hogunn.

It was a blood bath… All Loki could do was hoping to survive as he turned to the next Jotunn and charged only for that Jotunn to grab Lokis hand.

Loki gasped as he wide-eyed looking up… His hand, his hand was about to be destroyed by frost burn! But.. the pain he expected to come didn't. The Jotunn looked just as surprised as Loki did and Loki took the opportunity to summon a dagger with his free hand and jab the Jotunn in the neck so it fell to the ground.

Only then did Loki look at his hand and his eyes widened. What… Why was his hand? … Why was it?

A shout sounded behind Loki and he saw Sif falling to her knees as she held her torso blood flowing freely from her fingers. Hogun had dropped the bow and was now fighting with sword, but only using one arm the other was in a weird ankle, bone sticking out.

Volstagg… Had a frost burn on his arm painting the exposed skin black, yet he kept fighting, Fandral covered in blood and Thor was laughing like a madman as they were swarmed by Jotunns which kept coming.

They were about to die… All of them. They were about to die… Thor would die last, he wouldn't even notice the rest had died until he stood alone in the swarm of Jotunns and it would be to late. They were all going to die!

"No…" Loki whispered as green sparks started to erupt around him. "Enough… This is enough… ENOOOOUUGGGH!" he screamed on the top of of his lungs and suddenly a green shimmer came and took everybody away. All of them vanished in the same green shimmer and then suddenly they all re-appeared again falling down into a fresh patch of white snow.

* * *

There was silence, absolute silence except the icy wind.

Thor looked around himself. "What?" he asked, then he seethed as he turned to Loki whom was sitting in the snow grabbing his arm and he roared as he stomped towards Loki.

"How dare you!" He demanded "You would have us flee as cowards!"

"WE WERE ABOUT TO DIE YOU STUPID IDIOT" Loki screamed as he stood up in front of Thor still holding his arm. "I saved our lives! _All_ of us!"

"Then we would have died in honor! Not fled like cowards!" Thor seethed back.

"Died on an icecap for NOTHING!" Loki shouted then hissed as he crumbled together.

"Loki." Thor blinked. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing." Loki hissed as he was holding his arm, hiding it under his cape.

Thor huffed. "Serves you well."

"Thor." Sif breathed and Thor turned around, only then did his eyes widen as he saw. Volstagg sitting in the snow, part of his armor gone and the skin underneath burned black. Fandral, blood dripping from his head and hand. Hogunn, his arm in an odd position. Arms were not supposed to bend that way… And bones were not supposed to stick out of the skin like that.

Thors eyes widened in horror by the sight. He hadn't even noticed it.. Then he looked at Sif and saw her face utterly messed up, blood dripping from her lip. Holding her side to stop the blood escaping but it barely helped any as the snow around her was painted a deep color of red.

"Thor…" Sif looked up, only one eye open. "Can we go home now?" she asked sounding utterly defeated. Thor had never heard her sound like that before and Thor was, shocked. He didn't know what he was feeling.

Then suddenly a figure behind him fell and Thor turned. "Loki?"

Loki sat back up in the snow as he hissed, still holding his arm under the cape.

"Loki… Are you." Thor moved closer.

"I told you it was nothing." Loki hissed.

Thor moved closer.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Loki roared. "Urgh." he crumbled together and the green cape fell away to reveal what was under it.

Thors eyes widened. "Loki why is your hand… Blue?"

Lokis eyes widened and he looked in horror. Then slowly... Slowly he lifted his hand in front of his face, his green eyes wide. And true enough, that hand was blue. The nails long, sharp looking and black. Almost looking like claws rather than finger nails. Then Thor saw, part of Lokis armor was burned off as well, just like Volstaggs. Frozen to pieces.

But instead of the skin underneath being black from a frost burn it was blue. A crisp cobalt blue, and there were markings, markings running across the arm.

Lokis green horriefied eyes though, were solely on his hand as his mouth was slightly open and his face white as a sheet.

"What in the…" Thor gasped. "Loki... What's... Why?"

Loki shook his head. "I.. I don't... I don't." he swallowed as slowly, slowly the color seemed to crawl over his arm towards his body and Lokis eyes widened. "Hey stop! STOP IT!" he grabbed his blue hand with his white one as he shook, only for the blue color to practically transfer by the touch and Loki shrieked now having two blue hands he wide-eyed looked at. "Wha… What's happening?" he asked. "URGH!" he grabbed his head and he hissed. Bowing over.

Thor was shocked, he didn't know what to say or do. The rest as well wide-eyed starred in morbid fascination as Loki was on his knees, bowed over, hissing and then… He started to grow..

Thors eyes widened as Lokis shoulder broadened and his clothes started to rip. "Urgh… URRRGH!" his voice started to sound growling, deeper. "ARH!" Loki cast his head up and the blue color covered his face and he grew, taller and broader. "Stop it! MAKE IT STOP!" a voice growing deeper and deeper roared and then horns, horns started to grow on his forehead. Pieces of armor fell to the ground as the leather straps just snapped, clothes torn and broken. The creatures eyes were closed and then they opened wide but were blood red rather than green and he roared. "ROAAAARH!" spreading out his arms and that was… definitely a Jotunn. A giant. Then he leaned over and gasped for air, the growing having stopped.

Wide-eyed Thor looked at the giant now sitting in front of him gasping for breath.

Pieces of armor was laying in the snow beside him, only parts of his pants remained. Showcasing a torso which was blue and filled with the symbols which were synonymous with the Jotunn. The horns were long and curly, the hair still pitch black as night… Same were the nails… Claws… Grabbing the snow.

Thor was shaking as he tried to take it in, to comprehend. "Lo…" he began, then his eyes narrowed as he stood up straight, shaking off the shock. "So that's it, an imposter. I should have known." he grabbed his hammer. "My brother is no coward."

"What?" The Jotunn looked up, his voice so deep. It was not a voice Thor recognized.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!" Thor roared lifting his hammer. "Where is he?!"

The Jotunns eyes narrowed as he sneered. "So an impostor is your excuse now is it?" he asked, then he halted. "My voice." he grabbed his throat and he gasped. "No… Please don't tell me! No-no-no!" he tried to stand up only to immediately fall down, then he propped himself up only to get a look at his claw like hands and he screamed. He grabbed his head and he quieted again as he felt his own horns, following them to their tips with his hands and gasped. "No… By the all father no! THOR!" he wide-eyed turned to him pure fear in his eyes. "Brother! Help me!" he begged. "What's going on?! BROTHER!"

Thors eyes were wide his hammer still raised, but now he was frozen as the Frost giant started to stumble around in the snow grabbing his head.

"No, can't be real. I just gotta, I just gotta!" The frost giant gasped for breaths.

"LOKI!" Volstagg ran to him holding his damaged arm and the frost Giant looked down his eyes widening. "Loki, my prince! You need to calm down!"

And Thor gasped as if Volstaggs voice made things click back into place.

"Calm down?!" Loki asked, his voice not sounding a thing like his usual smooth sophisticated voice, it was much to deep. "CALM DOWN?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" he screamed releasing a gust of icy wind that went right over Thors skin. Like thousands of needles at any exposed square inch of skin. And Thor dropped the hammer only so he could wrap his arms around himself.

"Don't tell me I'm a…" Loki gasped. "I can't be!" He waved his hands so green sparks started to errupt. "Why.. WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" he shouted as green sparks were flying all around the place. Green! It was the color of Lokis magic, you can't fake the color of Sedir. "Change back! I want to change back!" Loki shouted with tears in his eyes.

"My Prince." Volstagg laid a hand on Lokis arm only to scream and fall back. Wide-eyed Loki looked up and Volstagg was looking at the palm of his hand... Burned black by frost burn.

Loki gasped as he stepped back. Shaking his head violently. "I didn't do that... I didn't."

"Loki." Thor looked up, his heart hammering in his chest.

Then Loki hissed as he squinted his eyes, turned around and started to run.

"Loki…" Thor gasped. "LOKI WAIT!" he screamed as he ran after the giant.

"THOR!" Sif screamed after him.

"Call Heimdal, go back to Asgard! I have to get Loki!" Thor shouted as he ran after the Jotunn whom was disappearing across the snow.

* * *

It was hard to keep up, the wind was harsh. But Thor had to, he could not leave Loki alone on Jotunnheim, and certainly not like this. "Loki." he shouted. "LOOOKIIII!" and he reached a decline where it started to go downwards, barely did he managed to take a step before he slipped and then fell, then he rolled down. Down across the snow, spluttering and coughing until finally he was at the bottom and there looked up to see a Jotunn with black hair and green torn pants standing with his back to him while grabbing his hair. "No… no-no-no!"

"Loki…" Thor gasped and the frost giant twirled around, his eyes wide in fear. "It's okay!" Thor held out a hand. "It… It's okay Brother! I know who you are. You're my brother, you're Loki."

Loki took in quick gasps of breath, his entire body shaking… His huge body. Twice as tall as Thor!

"Easy.. Calm down." Thor swallowed reaching out a hand as he tried to stand up. "We'll figure this out okay?" he asked. "Just… Calm down."

Loki hissed, tears running down his face. "This is all _your_ fault!" he stated.

Thor huffed as he stood up. "Loki, this is not."

"You're the one who dragged _me_ here!" Loki exclaimed. "I didn't want to go! Then we were all getting killed! _I_ saved our lives! But one of them still managed to curse me!" he stated. "I was there, because of _you!_ AND NOW LOOK AT ME!" he roared spreading out his arms.

Thor halted, he gasped for breath. Then he swallowed. "Loki I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"What is sorry going to help?" Loki asked. "FIX THIS!"

"I don't know how! I'm not the sorcerer here!" Thor exclaimed.

"Right, because all you can do is smashing stuff with your hammer!" Loki seethed. "THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO! Well I hope you're happy Thor! You got to kill your Jotunns and now _I'm_ stuck looking like one!"

Thor swallowed, shame was rising in him. "Can.. Can't you change back?" he asked. "You're a shapeshifter. You."

"Don't you think I tried?!" Loki huffed. "It's a curse! I'm _stuck!_ You simpleton!"

Thor huffed. "I do not care for your tone!"

"And I don't give a crap about what you think right now!" Loki roared back.

Thors eyes widened in shock. Never... _Never_ had anyone spoken to him like that! Not even Loki. Had he been wrong, how could this vile creature be Loki his well spoken Brother?! Thor huffed, anger rose in him. No one spoke to him like that, not even Loki. "How dare you?" he asked. "You might be my brother! But I am to be king!"

"FUCK OFF THOR!" Loki roared. "You think I care about your shit?!" he asked. "All you ever think about is yourself! Isn't it?!" he asked. "Jotunns attack and all you care about is _your_ pride! We almost died and ones again, all you think about is _your stupid pride!"_ he seethed. "And even now! _I_ am under this curse! And _you_ are fine! Yet all you care about, is that same pride which almost got us all killed! You are the worst Thor! An arrogant, selfish, idiotic, brainless oaf! And it was about time someone told you that! _Go to Hel!_ "

Thor seethed, his entire body crackling with pure electricity. "I shall overlook this transgression." he stated. "Let's just go home, father will know how to fix this."

"Oh there it is." Loki turned around. "Father will fix this, you think you were going to be king. And yet you think Father will solve all your problems for you?!" he asked. "Go back home. As if it's that easy! Go back home. LIKE THIS?!" Loki asked in a roar. "They'll kill me on sight! How dumb are you?!" he asked. "Why am I surprised, it's the same level of intelligence you have shown _all_ day!" he rolled his eyes. "Forget about all day. The last hundred _years!"_

"IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Thor shouted.

"Of course not, but what did you intend to happen?" Loki asked. "Prove you're a man, return home to glory? No one wounded? There's no brain in your head is there?" he asked. "This is why you shouldn't be king! This kind of bullheaded action nearly got everyone of us killed, you would lead all of Asgard to its doom just to satisfy your fragile ego! That's the kind of person you are Thor!" Loki cried with tears rolling down his face. "I hate you! Leave me be." he turned away.

Thor was seething, then though. Something in his chest felt, off, it didn't feel right. He didn't know this emotion, he just knew he didn't like it. He felt an odd shame all over himself, no… It couldn't be him! He hadn't done anything wrong! "Loki." he tried again.

"LEAVE!" Loki shouted. "I'll figure a way to return to my true self, then I'll come home. But even then, I don't want to see you!" he hissed. "I will not forgive you for this! When I come home, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"No, wait." Thor ran for him.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!" Loki shouted and then he vanished in a glimmer of green. Teleported away.

Thor gasped, all anger gone in a second and suddenly panic. His brother was gone. "Loki… Loki no… LOKIIII!" he screamed as he ran out into the snow but there was nothing but snowstorm. "Loki…" he gasped. "LOKI PLEASE! Loki this isn't safe! LOKI!" he shouted. "LOKI COME BACK! LOKI!" he ran as he kept shouting for his brother and then suddenly, a beam of light enveloped him. "No." Thor gasped. "NO! NOT WITHOUT LOKI!" he reached out his hands but it was to late, he was lifted away. "LOKI! LOKI COME HOME! PLEASE!" he cried. "LOKIIIIII!"

* * *

Thor was still reaching out his arms, still crying as his vision cleared from the white and all he saw was the edge of bifrost and the abyss beneath them.

"Thor!"

The name was called by an old voice… And he was furious. Thor turned his head to see his father, never had Thor seen him so angry before. Energy was crackling all around him as he slammed Gungnir down on the ground.

"You stupid fool!" Odin roared. "What have you done?! And where is your brother?!"

"I… I…" Thor swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean." he stated. "Please send me back! Loki is… Loki."

"What's wrong?" Odin asked then rushed forward and grabbed Thors arm with surprising strength. "Where is your brother?!" he asked.

"I don't know! I asked him to stay, he teleported away." Thor sniffed. "So-Something happened. A curse, he said it was a curse!"

"What kind of curse?" Odin asked shaking Thor violently.

"A.. A jotunn touched him." Thor gasped. "But… But instead of getting a frost burn he… He transformed into a… Into a.." he stammered.

Odins one eye widened.

"He.. He said it was a curse. But he could figure it out." Thor stammered. "He said he would figure it out and… And come home. He said that…" he was lost for words. "But only after he… he found a way to fix it himself." he swallowed. "That.. That's fine right?" he asked. "Lo-Loki is one of the best sorceres in the nine realms. He can fix himself and come home.. Ri-Right?" he asked.

Odin hissed. "It wont be that simple!" he stated. "You can't fix something which isn't broken."

Thor blinked.

"You stupid boy!" Odin let go of Thors arm only to slap him across the face, and Thor turned his head. Feeling the burning sting, but also like he had absolutely deserved it. "Now tell me! What does he look like in his Jotunn form! What does Heimdall need to look for?"

Thor swallowed. "Well he… He looks. Well, like a Jotunn." he swallowed. "Big… Twice as big as most Aisir but… But not as big as any of the Jotunn that attacked." he admitted. "His hair is still black! His armor though was destroyed when he grew. And erhm, he has horns. Like all Jotunns. I don't know, I'm sorry I…"

"Heimdal keep looking!" Odin demanded. "Bring him home the moment you find him!"

"I will do what I can my king." Heimdal breathed. "But… I fear I have to remind you that Loki is one of the few people in the nine realms able to cloak himself from my gaze. That's also why I only found Thor now, I only saw him when Loki had left him behind."

"You have to send me back!" Thor gasped. "I have to take him home! He's alone! On _Jotunnheim!"_

"Don't you think you done enough damage Thor?" Odin asked. "You broken the fragile peace treaty between Asgard and Jotunnheim! Because of you we might be on the brink of war!"

"I did not break the treaty!" Thor proclaimed. " _They_ did when they attacked us! Doing my coronation!"

"DIDN'T I TEACH YOU ANYTHING!" Odin screamed.

"You taught me to always be ready for conflict!" Thor stated.

"But _not_ go search it out if there is another way to be had!" Odin stated. "Because of your foolish actions. Loki is now all alone in a realm he is unfamiliar with! And he is about to uncover a secret that may very well destroy him!"

"Secret?" Thor asked. "What secret?! FATHER!" he shouted.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" Odin asked. "Then perhaps you should know, so finally you may understand!" he stated. "Ones long ago, when you were nothing but a babe! I fought a great battle on Jotunnheim, the final battle that finally forced King Laufey to sign the treaty of peace you have now broken."

Thor seethed, annoyed about being told the same old story.

"That same day! Before going home I walked to their most holy alter, to retrieve the casket of winthers. They could not be trusted with it." Odin informed. "How-ever the casket was not the only thing I found at that place. There on that alter, I found something… A child, less than a day old. A Jotunn newborn, barely clinging to life." he stated. "I knew what it was, a sacrifice to the casket. To the old gods the Jotunns had asked to aid them in battle, clearly their sacrifice had been rejected by their own gods. The child was alive."

Thor blinked surprised, never having heard this story before.

"I took this child with me home, I gave him a place at the palace. I made him my son, to raise alongside my bloodborn one." Odin informed. "And I named him Loki!" he stated.

Thors eyes widened, his heart stopped, his veins froze to ice.

"You who so proudly would kill all Jotunns." Odin hissed. "Does that include your brother?" he asked. "He is as much Jotunn as all the others. Always were! He was born of that frozen realm, born with skin as blue as our sky and eyes as red as ruby's" he stated. "I had hoped, that by loving him, you would learn to understand there is something worth loving in the others as well! I hoped everyone would understand. But I must have been a foolish old man even then." he stated

Thor was frozen to the spot, he tried to figure out, tried to comprehend. But it just wouldn't sink in.

Odin stood above him, towering above Thor. Then he reached forward, and grabbed Mjolnir from Thors belt and took it in his own hand, then let the weapon vanish.

Thor winced as his beloved weapon was taken from him and was now gone, then Odin looked up.

"Take Prince Thor to his chambers and keep a guard outside! He is not allowed to leave until I order otherwise." Odin demanded.

"No." Thor looked up then he fell to his knees. "Please… Send me back." he asked, then grabbed the fling of Odins cape. "Let me find him, let me bring him home." he asked. "He's alone… He shouldn't be alone… Please… Please." he sobbed.

Odin just stepped away. "You know as well as I do. If Loki doesn't desire to be found, he wont be. And certainly not by you." then he took a step back so the cape slipped out of Thors hands. "You created this situation Thor, your foolishness. I hope you shall take the time in your chambers to reflect upon this." Odin stated and he walked away, his back to Thor, not looking back. Only raising a hand. "Take him." he demanded.

And then the guards came, on each side of Thor grabbing his arms and pulled him up. Thor hissed as he pulled his arms back. "I can walk by myself." he stated, then started to walk. But he couldn't raise his own head, he walked with a bowed head, unfamiliar with the feelings coursing through his body and weighing so heavily on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, thunder erupted above the palace from the sky. The storms forced people to stay inside as the rain brutally hit the roofs and the lightning would strike down as the following booms would rumble across the realm.

And it was all centered at the palace, a set of royal chambers where guards had been stationed at the door.

Guards who stood straight with spears in their hands, not allowing it to show on their face that inside they were shaking. Because just behind that door was the very source of that storm.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Thor roared as he grabbed the bilgesnipe skull proudly displayed on the wall and smashed it on the ground. "IT WAS MY RIGHT! IT WAS MY RIGHT TO SEARCH RETRIBUTION!" and he tore down another book shelf, destroyed everything in sight and the thunder continued.

* * *

A few floors away. Chambers there were even finer, a balcony going outside to where there was a view of the grand beautiful garden currently ravished by the brutal rain. There stood a woman, out in the rain. Her white dress having been soaked the second she stepped out, it was impossible to tell which drops of water on her face were tears and what was just the rain.

"Beloved…" Odin stepped out through the door to join his queen, the second he stepped out, the rain soaked him as well.

Frigga was quiet, she just stood as she watched the thunder.

"You must come inside." Odin insisted. "Even gods can get colds."

"I knew Thor had grown arrogant… We spoiled him. Spoiled them both." Frigga breathed. "But I never thought." she halted. "I thought at least, with the burden of a crown he would take his responsibilities seriously."

Odin quieted, then sighed as he closed his eyes. "I thought the same." he admitted.

"What has our son become?" Frigga asked. "And what of Loki? What will become of my boy?"

Odin placed his hands on Friggas shoulders as he sighed. "I'm sorry, my beloved. These things are now out of our hands. I have ordered Heimdal to retrieve Loki the moment he finds him… But when that is. I cannot say." he breathed. "And as for Thor, if this doesn't teach him his lesson. I don't know what will."

"They used to love each other." Frigga breathed. "You remember… Thor did something, and Loki would be eager to do the same thing. To proof his worth. Thor had learned how to ride one of the great horses. Loki didn't want to be left behind, so he climbed on one as well. To stubborn to be talked down. Then the horse threw him… Thor was heart broken, he carried Loki all the way back to the palace by himself." she closed her eyes. "Thor would sit by his bed-side, and promise him they would go ride together. And Loki would talk to me about it, how much he looked forward to it."

"I remember." Odin nodded. "Such spirited children they were."

"My children." Frigga covered her eyes with her hands.

Odin held her shoulders, then slowly guided her towards the door. "Come." he stated. "They may very well need you soon. It will do them no good if you're sick."

And Frigga nodded as she stepped inside with Odin, allowing him to guide her towards the fireplace where a roaring fire was burning and she sat down on the pelt in front of him as Odin whispered a spell to dry the both of them, then placed a blanket around her shoulders as another thunder strike stroke outside.

He could only hope, that with a new day there would be hope.

* * *

As the gray light of morning emerged, the thunder and rain had stopped. There was an eerie silence, no wind, rain or thunder. Just biting cold and a iron gray sky.

Inside Thors chambers, there wasn't a single piece of furniture left which hadn't been broken, the floor was covered by broken and torn items. The bed had been broken in two by a massive fist, the chairs were crashed, any tables had been broken.

But now there was quiet, absolute quiet as in the cold room sat a thunder god. Sitting on one of his pelts, starring emptily into the cold fireplace where no flame was burning.

His eyes were empty, none seeing. His body still as a stone statue. He was just sitting, looking at that fireplace where there was nothing to look at it.

It knocked on the heavy door… Thor didn't reply. Then the door opened and in came a guard, in full armor carrying a tray.

"The king has ordered that food be served to you my prince." The Einherjar spoke.

Thor didn't reply, just sat with his back to the guard.

"Eat up my prince." The Einherjar spoke as he put the tray down on the floor, he had to, there was no tables left standing. "And get dressed, you shall be collected in thirty minutes."

"What for?" Thor finally asked.

"A visit to the healers room." The einherjer replied. "The King and Queen thought you might want to pay your friends a visit."

And Thor squirmed, bowing together.

The Einherjer bowed. "My prince." and then he left.

* * *

The einherjer stayed true to his word, thirty minutes after three guards came inside. But nothing in the room had changed.

The tray of food was at the same place the Einherjer had left it, untouched. Thor was still sitting in front of the same fireplace, that had no fire in it.

He was still wearing the same broken armor, his hair a mess. Nothing had changed.

"My prince." The Einherjer spoke.

Slowly Thor turned around, finally showing the front of him. He looked odd, his face gaunt, his eyes hunted. Slowly he stood up and Einherjers stepped forward to stand on each side of Thor.

"Prince Thor. The Kings orders are following, you will be escorted directly to the healers room. No distractions. There you will be allowed to spend thirty minutes in the company of your friends until you are escorted directly back here." The Einherjer informed. "You shall not object or complain, then you may return even sooner."

Thor lowered his head, then nodded as he allowed to Einherjers to take him.

To think… Only a day ago, twenty-four short hours. And Thor had eagerly been awaiting his coronation. He had been proud and smiling, looking forward to this glorious future… Now he didn't know what he was feeling.

The track to the healers room seemed long, insanely long. Each step echoing through the hallways, finally they were in front of the large door and one Einherjer opened it to allow Thor inside.

Ones inside Thors eyes turned to the nearest bed and there he saw.

A warrior maiden, propped up by pillows and wrapped in bandages. Her skin looked odd, almost like wax. Her eyes empty as she starred out into the air.

Thor gasped as he stood and slowly, slowly Sif turned her head, her eyes landing on him. Then she swallowed as her eyes filled with tears. "Thor." she breathed.

Thor stumbled towards her, almost as if he was drunk. Then he fell to his knees beside her bed and grabbed her hands. "Sif." he gasped. "Are you… Are you hale?" he asked.

Sif swallowed. "Thor…" she gasped. "I… I'm sorry. My Prince. I thought I would be stronger. I…"

"No, don't say that. You fought with honor." Thor assured.

"They were so strong." Sif gasped, her eyes turning wet. "And they were so many… They kept coming. And I… My prince forgive me. But I… I couldn't think anymore. I didn't want to die." she sniffed. "When Loki… When He... I…" she swallowed. "When he got us out of there. I was relieved. They were so many, they were so strong… I never felt so… So."

Thor closed his eyes as he held her hand.

"Overwhelmed." Sif ended as she closed her eyes.

Thor could only sit as he held Sif's hands, his eyes closed.

"Where is Loki?" Sif asked. "Did you find him?"

"No." Thor swallowed. "I'm sorry… He's still on Jotunnheim."

And Sif gasped.

"Alone." Thor ended his heart twisting.

Another voice sounded from the other bed. "It'll be okay my Prince, Loki is the smartest of all of us. He can handle himself."

Thor looked up to see a blond warrior, wrapped in bandages as well. And next to him was Hogunn, his arm in a sling. And Volstagg, his arm wrapped tightly where Thor knew there was a frost burn. As well was his right hand completely wrapped up so it looked like he only had a round stup there... Thor couldn't help but look at it. As he remembered, Volstagg had tried to touch Loki. To calm him down, and then that had happened. 

Volstagg smiled an assuring smile. "Don't worry my Prince. We'll be healed up in no time."

"I..." Thor tried to swallow the lump in his throat looking at the three. "Fandral… Hogunn… Volstagg." Thor gasped. "My friends."

Fandral smiled a weak smile back at him. "Morning, your highness." he greeted as Thor let go of Sif's hand to get to the other.

They all looked worse for wear, all confined to beds. The smell of different salves and healing herbs emitting from them.

"This… This is all my fault." Thor gasped.

"It's not so bad." Fandral replied. "The ladies love a wounded warrior, and the young healers in training here." he whistled. "Not a bad selection! I hope I can get the red head to change my bandages next time. She has the cutest smile."

Thor was shaking, he knew Fandral was trying to ease the tension with his light hearted attitude but it didn't help.

"We were lucky Loki was there." Volstagg suddenly stated from his bed. "If he hadn't gotten us out. We would have died… All of us."

Thors heart sank, then tears started to sting in his eyes. "I'm sorry." he gasped. "I didn't mean."

"The blame isn't yours alone." Volstagg assured. "We all went along with you, we all mocked Loki. We all have blame to share."

And everybody hung their heads.

"And now we owe him our lives." Hogunn was hanging with his head. "We are honor bound to repay him."

"What happened to him?" Sif asked. "He… He transformed." she breathed. "I know he's a shapeshifter but… That didn't look like."

"That panick was real." Volstagg breathed. "You can't fake that kind of panick." 

Hogunn nodded. "Beside, if that was a Jotunn imposter trying to kill us. All he needed to do was leaving us with the other Jotunns and get himself out of there. Saving our lives would have been counter productive."

Those words only made Thor shake even more, every inch of his body filled with shame.

"Then what happened?" Sif asked. "A curse?"

Thor swallowed. "I don't understand either." he admitted. "Father told me… But I do not understand."

They all turned to Thor.

"Father said that… That ones long ago, he found a Jotunn baby. On Jotunnheim, less then a day old back then. And brought it to Asgard, adopted it. Raised it as his own son." Thor gasped. "He said that baby… That baby was Loki." he stated. "But if that is true then… Then Loki is. Loki was always."

There was silence as Thor wrapped his arms around himself, crumbling together.

"You're saying Loki was always?" Fandral asked, not even able to say the word. "Did he know? He didn't look like he knew."

Thor swallowed then shook his head. "He can't have known." he stated. "He might still not know, when I caught up to him. He was convinced the Jotunn had managed to curse him."

There was quiet, stunned quiet.

Then… Lokis words started to ring in Thors head, as on repeat.

" _I didn't want to go! Then we were all getting killed! **I** saved our lives! But one of them still managed to curse me! I was there because of **you**. AND NOW LOOK AT ME!" _

Thor shook his head, but words repeated themselves.

" _All you ever think about is yourself isn't it?! Jotunns attack and all you care about is **your** pride! **I** am under this curse and **you're** fine! Yet all you care about is that same pride which almost got us killed! Got to hel!" _

Thor squinted his eyes but the voice was growing louder.

" _This is all_ _ **your**_ _fault!"_

"I…" Thor swallowed. "I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean."

" _Of course not, but what did you intend to happen? Prove you're a man? Return home to glory?"_

"Thor." Sif spoke softly.

Then Thor looked up, and saw her beautiful face. Ruined and brushed, her lip still so swollen…. She had been close to dying. They all had… been close to dying. And Thor hadn't even realized. He stepped back, his body shaking.

"It'll be okay my prince." Sif insisted.

Thor shook his head then turned to the Einherjers. "Take me back to my chambers." he asked. "Please."

The einherjers nodded and placed themselves on each side of Thor again as they walked out, no one stopping them.

No one knew what to say or even what to do.

And hopelessly Thors thoughts went to his brother… His brother who was all alone. Most likely confused and hurt. What was going to happen to him?

Loki… I'm so sorry! LOKI!


	3. Chapter 3

In one of the many blizzards which would always ravage Jotunnheim, one lonely figure walked through the snow. Barely did he make another foot print before that was covered in snow as well.

He sneered as he walked, hating he had no true goal nor direction.

Ones again, ones again Thor had messed everything up and Loki was the one paying the price! Just like always.

A deep hate was burning in his chest by the thought of his oafish brother. At least he wasn't feeling cold, that was the only positive Loki could find in this storm of pure negatives.

Just then a voice shouted. "HALT!"

Loki halted in his tracks as several Jotunns revealed themselves holding spears.

"You have entered the territory of clan Fenbul." One Jotunn proclaimed. "State your business or turn around."

Loki sneered showing his now sharp teeth only for several spears to be pointed in his direction.

"Which clan do you hail from stranger?" The Jotunn in front asked.

Still Loki didn't reply, red eyes meeting red.

For a moment Loki and the Jotunn locked eyes, starring each other down in a show of challenge. Then Loki took a step back. "My apologize." he bowed his head. "I was unaware I entered new territory, I shall take my leave."

"WAIT!" Shouted the demand and Loki halted. "Lift your head."

Loki hesitated slightly but then did as he was told, the tip of a spear was placed under his chin, lifting up his head for all to see.

"You carry the marks of the royal clan." The Jotunn whom seemed to be the leader commented.

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"Even the crown." The Jotunn commented finally taking his spear back. "What am I to do?" he asked.

"Let me turn around and walk away." Loki asked. "I have no interest in conflict."

"Perhaps." The Jotunn commented. "If you are of the loyal clan, I should hand you over nice and easy. King Laufey would be sure to be pleased." he commented. "Or perhaps you are a hidden bastard child?" he questioned. "Then I am sure he would be happy to be rid of the evidence."

Loki sneered as he pulled out his daggers. "I warn you, I have no desire to fight. But I will if I must. Let me turn around and go back!"

The Jotunn smirked. "Someone has something to hide." he commented then nodded his head. "Take him."

And Loki hissed as they came running with spears, and he stood ready.

"I warned you." Loki said in a cold voice. "You are _not_ going to be taking me!" and he parred the first spear.

* * *

Thor was no longer sitting in front of the cold fireplace, now he was laying instead. Laying as he looked at the black remains of old wooden beams.

The weather was still purely gray outside, and bitterly cold. Thor was wrapping his arms around himself, and in those arms was a simple item. A beautiful silver dagger.

It was unlike any of Thors other daggers, this one was much more simple in design and elegant… It had been a gift, long ago. And he remembered. A small boy, with black hair, looking so nervous as he was offering Thor the black box.

" _Happy name day brother!" Loki gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at his older brother._

_Thor had smiled as he took the box, fully expecting something dumb and silly. Like one of those rune amulets Loki would always be making, or a leather wrist band or what-ever. Thor opened the box and blinked._

_For there, on black velvet laid a dagger in pure silver, glistening up at Thor._

" _I… I hope you like it." Loki stammered looking so nervous. "I… I made it. For you!"_

_Thor looked up, looking at his little brother. Just a skinny small little runt._

" _You made it?" Thor asked._

_Loki nodded. "I forged it with magic." he informed. "It… Took a lot of tries, I got it wrong a lot. And I overspend my magic. But finally I got it."_

_Thor looked at the dagger and felt an odd feeling rising within him. This dagger was… absolutely beautiful. And Loki had made it? Loki only went Thor to the chest! He was just a boy, and he had made this. Thor could never hope to make anything remotely like this. Then he looked up, at Lokis nervous green eyes and immediately felt bad about his previous jalousie. "It's wonderful Loki." he smiled._

" _You really like it?" Loki asked._

" _I love it." Thor smiled. "Elegant and useful! I'll be sure to make good use of it! Thank you."_

_And Loki was beaming, all previous feelings of jalousie was forgotten and Thor just smiled as well as he reached out and dragged Loki into a hug as Loki grinned returning it and both were smiling. Just sharing this happy moment._

Thor was laying still with the silver dagger as the memory played in his mind… Alongside so many others.

That's when the heavy door opened behind Thor and then closed again after a figure had entered.

Thor didn't move from the spot, he only laid.

"My son." Sounded the old voice of Odin, King of Asgard.

Thor closed his eyes, holding the dagger even closer.

"I hope you have done what I suggested, and taken the time to reflect." Odin stated as he walked inside, for a moment he looked around at the messed up broken room then sighed as he waved a hand summoning a chair which he sat down on.

Thor only curled together on his pelt.

"Thor, sit up and face me." Odin asked.

There was silence for a while, then slowly… Slowly Thor sat up and turned around. But sat with a bowed head not looking at Odin, just the floor.

"To ashamed to face me Thor?" Odin asked.

Thor squinted his eyes then nodded.

Odin sighed deeply, then spoke again. "Lift your head."

Thor swallowed, that feeling in his chest wouldn't go away. He didn't want to lift his head, no look at Odins face. It was a struggle to do it, but slowly he managed. He lifted his head and finally saw his fathers stern face.

Odins face was indeed stern, his one blue eye burning. His mouth in a thin line as he sat on his chair holding Gungnir in his hand.

"I received a message from Jotunnheim." Odin informed. "Laufey is not happy about the attack on his people. He is threatening with war."

"Hasn't he been looking for an excuse ever since the peace treaty was signed?" Thor asked.

Odins frown deepened and Thor quieted.

"Any word of Loki?" Thor finally asked in a small voice.

At that Odin sighed. "No." he informed. "And I am sure Heimdal would give word the moment there is any news."

Thor closed his eyes.

"For now, I must try to untangle yesterdays events. What happened?" Odin asked.

"What do you mean father?" Thor asked. "You already know what happened." he swallowed.

"Not all of it no, there are still mysteries to be solved." Odin informed. "How did Jotunns make it into Asgards hall in the first place?" he asked. "And how did _you_ get to Jotunnheim? You weren't using the bridge."

Thor swallowed. "I…" he gasped. "Loki took us, he knows of a portal. And he can open it."

"Loki took you?" Odin asked.

"I… I demanded that he did." Thor squinted his eyes as his fists tightened. "He said he wouldn't do it, that it was a foolish errand. But I forced him to do it."

" _This is madness Thor!" Loki exclaimed as he stood in front of Thor in the catacombs of Asgard, the place of the entrance point. "You can't just go to Jotunnheim!"_

" _Open the portal." Thor demanded._

" _No!" Loki exclaimed. "Why should I? You can't just…" he didn't get any further as Thor reached forward a hand and grabbed the collar of Lokis armor._

" _I said open it!" Thor demanded. "NOW!"_

_Lokis eyes squinted as Thor held him, then he reached out a hand, glittering in green and the next moment a white portal was opened up. "There! Happy now?" he asked. "You have your stupid portal, be on your way and let me go!"_

" _And where do you think you would go?" Thor asked not letting go of Loki. "No, you're coming with us." he stated just dragging Loki with him._

" _Hey! Let go of me!" Loki demanded as he tried to struggle, but Thor just kept forcefully dragging him."I said let go! I'll have no part of this!" the young god exclaimed loudly.  
_

" _Heh, about time Loki learns what it means to be a warrior." Hogunn commented in a smirk._

" _Do we really need that coward?" Sif asked._

" _It is time he learns what it means to be a prince of Asgard!" Thor stated as he stepped through the portal pulling Loki with him into the snowing realm, soon followed by the other four and then the portal closed. First then did Thor let go of Loki so the younger god dropped into the snow. "Finally." Thor smiled. "We're here."_

Thor hissed as he curled together, tears forming in his eyes as Odin sat in front of him.

"Loki knew of a passage way to Jotunnheim?" Odin asked.

Thor nodded, tears streaming down his face. "He knows a lot of secret passageways." he admitted. "To a number of different realms. He used to tell me about them, when we were children."

Odin sighed as he closed his eye.

"Father?" Thor looked up.

"Jotunns found a way into Asgard… And they did not use the bifrost." Odin commented. "At least we must consider the possibility… It might have been Loki."

Thor froze, simply froze as he sat. "Loki?" he asked. "You think Loki brought the Jotunns?" he asked. "No, that's insane. Why would he do that?" he asked.

"I am not saying that he did." Odin assured holding up a hand. "But, we must consider it a possibility. He could transport you all to Jotunnheim, he must have the ability to transport Jotunns to Asgard as well."

"He wouldn't do that!" Thor gasped. "Not Loki! Why would he want to ruin my… " he halted.

" _You're not ready Thor."_

Thors eyes widened.

" _All you ever think about is yourself isn't it?"_

" _You think you were going to be king, and yet you think father will solve all your problems for you?"_

" _There's no brain in your head is there?"  
  
_ _"you would lead all of Asgard to its doom just to satisfy your fragile ego! That's the kind of person you are Thor!"_

" _This is why you shouldn't be king...."_

Thor gasped, it almost felt like his heart stopped beating… He didn't want to believe it, didn't want to think it.

But the more he tried to dismiss it, the more he couldn't deny it… It was the truth.

When the Jotunns had appeared. Loki was the only one who had not acted shocked.

When Thor had started to rage and destroy all the tables. Loki had been sitting back with a smirk on his lip, as if he had predicted this very behavior. As if it was all part of his plan.

Only when Thor had demanded that they went to Jotunnheim had Lokis smirk been wiped off. That was the moment things stopped going according to Lokis plan.

"He let them in…" Thor gasped as the horror filled him. "Loki… Let them in." he stated in shock.

Odin looked seriously at Thor.

"He wanted me to loose my temper… And make a fool out of myself. In front of everyone… He knew that is how I would react… He knew." Thor looked up with wide eyes. "And I proved him right. Except… I took it further than even he thought I would… I am even _worse_ than what he believed I was." his eyes watered. "He was right father…. I am not ready. I have no right to be king."

There was silence as Thor was shivering, tears falling from his face and down on the ground.

Odin was just sitting still.

"Please, father. We have to find him!" Thor looked up. "I… I have to tell him that… That I'm sorry!" he stated.

Odin sighed deeply as he looked at Thor. "What a remarkable change, learned humility in just one day." he commented.

"We have to find him." Thor gasped.

"Heimdail will be looking, day and night." Odin stated as he reached forward a hand, then touched Thors hair. "You ought to rest my son. Something tells me you haven't slept since yesterday."

"No." Thor shook his head. "Loki…"

"Rest." Odin insisted as his hand started to glow and Thor felt a drowsiness overwhelm him. He laid down on the pelts, feeling their softness on his skin. And then he drifted off the sleep, not even noticing the blanket Odin draped over his shoulders.

* * *

Loki hissed as he kicked his last Jotunn kill away. He was now covered in blood, both his daggers dripping and the Jotunns which remained were hissing as they crawled back.

"I warned you." Loki stated as he put his dagger away. "Excuse me, I shall take my leave now." he stated as he turned around and started to walk.

"STRANGER!" A jotunn shouted as he took a step. "This is not over! You killed our clans leader and we demand satisfaction! As does the clans who are our friends!"

Loki didn't reply as he walked away… Great, now he was a target to. He didn't need this, he already carried wounds from his previous battle, and now this new one had left him with fresh gashes and bloody wounds. He would have to check on them later!

For now, he just had to find shelter and figure this out… Then he lifted a hand, touching his forehead. Royal markings? The crown?

Lokis eyes narrowed… What was going on here?


	4. Chapter 4

With each step Odin took, the sound of his staff hiding the ground echoed through the big grand halls.

His foot steps were heavy, he had to fight to stand upright. The spear now doubled as a cane as he ended up leaning heavily upon it as it walked. Then Odin stumbled, barely did he managed to keep himself upright by holding unto Gungnir as he shook his head.

"No…" Odin shook his head. "Not yet… Not at this time. They need me, my sons need me." he gasped as he straightened himself up to make the last bit of his journey to his own chambers, hopefully just a bit of rest would putt off Odin sleep for a while yet.

He had already pushed it back… But he had to keep trying. Just a little more… Just a little more…

* * *

The next morning. Thor was still laying on the same spot as before, as he had laid on all day. A knock sounded at the door.

Thor didn't reply, then the heavy door opened.

"My Prince." such a familiar voice sounded. "I… Oh… Now it makes sense." Sif commented.

Thor rolled around and saw Sif as well as the warrior three, all bandaged up in different places, but at least they were out of bed and standing. Thor swallowed as he looked up at them and his four friends all wide-eyed looked around at the mess.

Then they turned to Thor.

"My prince." Fandral then spoke. "We been ordered by Odin, to assist you in cleaning up the mess you created. That is our punishment. To restore balance between the realms and… He told us to start with your room." he glanced around.

"And he also ordered that we do not do it for you, but merely assist you." Hogunn added as he looked around.

"Well, I suppose there's enough to do." Volstagg had to admit looking at the broken bed then looked at Thor, then he glanced down at the tray of food which had been left for Thor. Untouched. "You should eat, my prince." he pointed out.

Slowly Thor sat up, looking at his four friends but didn't reply.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sif asked.

Thor folded his arms around his stomach. "Starving." he admitted. "But I didn't want to move.." then he reached for the tray and picked up a loaf of bread which he hungrily bit into and he swallowed.

The four friends smiled relieved as Thor basically devoured his tray, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Okay, I guess we better begin!" Fandral stated. "Let's put all broken furniture that needs to be exchanged in that corner." he pointed. "Furniture that can be repaired, next to it there." he pointed at the wall. "Books, pile them on the opposite wall. Put weapons next to them. Hogunn could you go find us a box for trash that just needs to be thrown out?"

Sif looked at the blond. "I didn't know you had a thing for cleaning."

"Hey listen!" Fandral turned to her. "Women have standards! They actually get impressed by a clean organized room. If there is filth everywhere, they'll leave half the time."

"Does everything you do have to do with women?" Sif asked.

"It's also just nice to return home to clean chambers." Fandral replied in a smirk. "Okay, that bed probably can't be saved. Volstag give me a hand here will you?" he asked and Volstagg nodded as he walked with Fandral to pick up one of the two parts of the bed.

Next thing they knew a third pair of hands grabbed it and they looked up to see the blond prince with a peach sticking out of his mouth. Then Thor let go of the bed with one hand so he could remove the peach. "You are to assist me, not doing it for me. Is that not so?" he asked.

The two warriors smiled amused as Thor put the peach back into his mouth, and easily the three managed to move the bed to the _"Need to be replaced."_ corner of the room.

Soon that part of the bed was joined by the other half… And the broken book shelves… and a broken mahogany table… And chairs.

"And we need to get it out of the room too." Fandral smirked. "How easy would this be if Loki was here? He could just teleport it to the court yard."

Then there was silence, absolute silence, it was like the temperature just dropped ten degrees.

"Oh." Fandral realized. "I'm… Sorry. I didn't mean."

Thor smiled lightly. "Loki would already have made a ten step plan with specific assignments for all of us to get the room back in order in record time." he commented.

Sif chuckled amused. "That's true." she stated. "And he would be rolling his eyes at us, complaining he has to help clean up our mess again."

Thor bit his lip. "Clean up our mess." he looked up and they all silenced, lost they looked at each other.

"I still don't understand." Fandral breathed. "Loki was born a…" he halted. "So all this time."

Ones again there was an odd quiet among them as they looked at each other. Lost for words.

Sif tightened her hold in the broom she was holding. "We dragged him there… It was us. He didn't want to go. And he saved our lives." she closed her eyes. "I was so scared… When the Jotunns kept coming. From all sides… I thought I was going to die."

Gently Fandral put a hand on her shoulder. "I know." he said. "I felt the same… I didn't even realize how scary it could be."

Sif looked up at him, then closed her eyes.

Hogunn was quiet, he sat on the floor, gently picking up pieces from the broken Biglesnipe skull to put them in the trash box.

They didn't need to say anything, it was clear… If only they had listened. If just one of them had listened.

"It's all my fault…" Thor breathed.

"No. Thor." Sif tried.

"No, listen." Thor swallowed. "I knew… I always knew!" he stated. "That Loki was always smarter than me! More brilliant than I could ever hope to become. I was jealous! So I made up a lie in my head. That he wasn't as smart as he thought he was. People agreed with me, and I convinced myself it was the truth! I didn't want to admit it, that he is far more brilliant than me. So I punished him instead, talked him down! So I wouldn't look stupid standing next to him! Denying I was the one in the wrong, ever! It was me!" he stated.

There was silence, stunned silence as they looked at him.

"I never for a moment imagined it would go so far." Thor whispered. "I suppose just… Over time. Grains of sand turns to a mountain." he squinted his eyes. "As Loki would say…"

They were quiet as they looked down.

"Then… We got blame to share." Sif whispered. "We're all guilty."

"Then we make up for it!" Volstagg stood up. "Odins punishment for us is that we fix our own mess, that's part of it is it not? Make good with Loki!" he asked. "In the past, Loki has been with us. On countless of adventures, and saved us many times. Regardless of how he looks, he is one of us! One of ours!" he stated.

They all stood up, and nodded determinedly.

"Remember when we were caught by those three trolls?" Sif asked. "Loki with his silver tongue, made them all accuse each other of stealing their favorite spoon! Granting us our escape!"

"I remember!" Fandral stated. "Oh and Thor, remember when you tried to fish and got a bite. Only to almost be dragged under? Loki cut the line, we were mad only for five minutes until the beast rose up and proved itself to be a sea dragon! It would have dragged you down if he hadn't cut the line."

"I do remember." Thor nodded. "I shouted at him for cutting the line… And with the trolls, we all made fun of him for talking his way out instead of just attacking like a true warrior."

Their hearts all sank, this was not going the direction they had hoped for.

"What a beautiful sea dragon though." Thor looked up. "As it rose to the surface… Loki held out his hand. Apologized, it even let us touch it." he smiled. "All thanks to Loki." he looked at his hands then closed his eyes. "Please Brother…. Be safe." he asked.

* * *

Arrows rained from all directions as Loki ran, waving a hand to make a shield which deflected the arrows.

Finally had he managed to find a icy spot where he had managed to polish it so blank that he could use it as a mirror to get a glance of those markings the jotunn had spoken off.

Crown? Yes, there were marks on his forehead which almost looked like a circlet or a crown… What did that mean though. Royal markings.

"THERE HE IS!" A shout sounded. "Don't let him get away!"

And Loki sneered as he leaped up and ran, they would not get him so easily.


	5. Chapter 5

After some hours cleaning Thors chambers it almost looked decent, though not really like any living chambers as everything was now in individual piles, and slowly they had started to move un-salvageable furniture outside to the court yard.

Guards would follow the peculiar sight with their eyes, but not move a muscle nor comment on the odd sight of royalty lifting out broken furniture.

As the soft glow of afternoon entered, queen Frigga herself entered Thors chambers.

At ones the warrior three and Sif jumped up to stand straight in line.

Thor on the other hand was awkwardly standing still, looking at his mother who glanced around. "How hard you all worked today." she said in her usual kind voice, just Thor could hear how strained it sounded.

"It…" Thor halted. "It was my own mess."

"Yes." Frigga replied as she glanced down at the piles then up at Thor again. "You need a new bed, the rest you must acquire by yourself."

Thor nodded. "Thank you mother."

"I asked the servants to serve dinner in my chambers, join me my son." Frigga asked.

"Yes, of course." Thor said then turned to his friends. "Thank you for today, I'll see you tomorrow."

And everybody nodded then bowed before Thor left, following Frigga whom walked with a straight head, looking right in front of herself.

Thor swallowed, he could feel the cold air between them. Frigga didn't show it, but she didn't need to… She was not happy. Clearly she was angry, and Thor felt every last bit of it as they made what felt like such a long walk to Frigga's chambers.

As they entered the big white marble chambers the table was already set. Complete with two plates, silver goblets and several smaller dishes of food.

"Please, sit." Frigga asked and Thor nodded as he slowly sat down on his assigned seat. Frigga sitting down in front of him. Picking up a handkerchief, neatly placing it on her lap. Then she picked up the glass decanter with sparkling white wine as she poured one up for herself then looked at Thor. "Wine, my son?" she asked.

Thor quieted slightly… Wine wasn't as much to his taste, he always preferred a big glass of mead. Wine always came in such small delicate glass's you weren't supposed to break after use. It was more Frigga and Loki who liked those things.

Loki…

Thor nodded. "Yes please." he said and Frigga poured up for him, before gently taking pieces of food unto her own plate.

"Please help yourself Thor." Frigga asked.

"Thank you." Thor replied as he also took the small delicate pieces of food. Yeah seriously, this was far more Loki and Friggas thing.

Then as the pieces of food were laid out… Thor oddly enough didn't even know what to do with himself. It felt awkward as he picked up a fork, and finally picked up just one single prawn to put it in his mouth and chew slowly.

The only sounds were the light clatter of cutlery on the plates and the occasional sip from the glasses.

It was unbearable… Finally Thor cleared his throat as he dared to look up. And saw Friggas eyes strictly being on her plate.

"Erhm… Mother." Thor tried.

"Yes my son." Frigga replied.

Thor halted. "I… I just. You have a right to be mad." he breathed. "With me."

"Mad?" Frigga asked. "No… Merely disappointed."

Somehow that felt even worse, and Thor felt his stomach turn to led.

"As the older brother, your role should be to protect and set a good example." Frigga stated. "Yet I am to believe that you _forced_ your little brother into such a dangerous situation! And now he is gone, and no one knows where. I knew you had much to learn still, but I expected far more of you."

Thor dropped the knife and fork so it landed on his plate, and ashamed he looked at his half eaten food.

"What did you hope to achieve?" Frigga asked. "Go to Jotunnheim, kill Jotunns. How would you even know if the Jotunns you found had _anything_ to do with the attack upon your coronation?"

Thor squinted his eyes.

"You thought we would be proud of that?" Frigga asked. "And what of Loki."

"Yes! I know!" Thor exclaimed as he looked up. "I did wrong! Everything I did that day was wrong!" he stated. "But I am not the only sinner. You're telling me, that Loki was born a Jotunn. All of this time?" he asked. "The frost giant I saw in front of me was Lokis true self, and you never told me?" he asked. "Never told him?"

Friggas eyes widened.

"You didn't see him." Thor gasped. "He was confused when he transformed, and he was scared. He had no idea what was going on. How could he? When you never told him…"

There was quiet, stunned quiet.

"Why would you never tell us?" Thor asked. "You or Odin… Does anyone else know?" he asked. "Anyone at all?"

Frigga was gasping for air, the two looking at each other.

"So no one?" Thor asked. "Not even Loki…"

"We… We wanted to protect him." Frigga twisted her fingers. "You've seen it, how all the Asgardians lusts for blood. Even you… As we tried to teach you. Both you and Loki, that you shouldn't search conflict but… You didn't listen."

"You never spoke clearly." Thor replied.

Ones again there was stunned quiet, Thor gasping for breath. Frigga equally so.

"I did Loki wrong… By the norns did I do him wrong." Thor stated. "But I am not the only one… Mother." and he stood up, threw the handkerchief down on the table and turned around as he walked out.

Frigga did not stop him, instead she covered her face with her hands. Only when the door closed after Thor had walked out did a tears fall down her cheek and down on the table.

* * *

As Thor entered his chambers, his other parent was waiting for him. Odin.

Thor huffed as he stood straight.

"My son." Odin stated. "Tomorrow we shall go to Jotunnheim. To negotiate with King Laufey. You will come, and you will make sure that when we leave peace has been ensured."

Thor looked challenging at his father. "Aye, it is the right thing to do." he stated.

"I'm glad you agree." Odin stated as he stood up and then walked past Thor, how-ever the moment he passed him Thor spoke up.

"Father!" Thor exclaimed making Odin halt. "I just said it to mother, now I shall say it to you."

Odin stood still.

"I did Loki wrong... By the norns I did." Thor gasped. "But I am not the only one. Father." he stated. "This situation is as much your own creation as it is mine!" he stated. " _You_ kept it a secret! Now Loki is alone, confused. He doesn't know what is happening to him, and _that_ is your doing."

Odin stood still.

"You lied..." Thor gasped. "You lied to him... To me." he shivered. "For our entire lives. You lied. What else have you been lying about. Father?" he asked.

There was silence, then Odin started to walk again. Walked through the door and it closed, leaving Thor alone in his chambers. He wrapped his arms around himself, then glanced up to see a single piece of new furniture at the wall... A bed. Thor sighed as he stepped towards it, then just dropped down. Allowing his exhaustion to take him.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Thor was standing still as he allowed the maidens to dress him. Just like the day of his coronation.

His finest armor, blank polished. His cape, pressed and carefully placed so it floated just the right way. Boots, beautifully polished. His hair brushed so it gently flowed down his back and shoulders, his beard trimmed by the royal barber to make it look its best.

All for the visit to another royal family… The royal family of Jotunnheim.

As Thor stepped out, the warrior three and Lady Sif awaited him. All wearing their finest as well, and all bowed before they fell in line behind Thor as his fellowship.

As they walked the long hallways, Einherjers joined them. And followed on each side.

It didn't feel as much as soldiers to Thors command though, as his prison guards making sure he didn't make any trouble.

Finally they reached the beginning of bifrost where horses were waiting for them, as well as Odin and Frigga already sitting on their horses.

Odin looked stern, Frigga looked unhappy. But neither said a word as Thor and his friends mounted their own horses and made the ride across the bridge to the observatory where Heimdal waited for them on his post.

"My king." Heimdal bowed his head for them. "My Queen." he looked at Frigga. "My prince." he ended on Thor as Thor and Frigga jumped off their horses.

Odin though groaned.

"Father?" Thor turned to him.

Frigga huffed annoyed. "I said it ones, I said it twice. I'm saying it again. My husband." she looked up at Odin. "You are in no shape to go! Don't go!"

"No…" Odin shook his head. "I must." he stated as he finally managed to get off his horse, but stumbled, and would have fallen if Volstagg hadn't rushed to his side.

Wide-eyed Thor stood up. "What… What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Odin sleep." Frigga looked up. "He has been putting it off, for far to long." she glared at her husband.

"What?" Thor looked at Frigga then to Odin. "Why?" he asked. "For how long?!" he asked.

Frigga rushed to Odins side and took over from Volstagg. "To long." she stated. "Why do you think your coronation was pushed forward?" she turned to Thor. "Your father is old my son. Very old."

"Are you telling me." Thor gasped. "Father, you're sick?" he asked.

"No." Odin shook his head.

"Yes!" Frigga proclaimed. "Why do you insist on being so foolish?! Don't go to Jotunnheim."

"I MUST!" Odin shouted. "The fragile peace we have been fighting so hard for, it hangs in the balance!" he stated. Then he leaned over. "No." he grabbed his chest.

"Father." Thor gasped.

Odin looked up, his one blue eye cloudy. "My son…" he gasped, his voice wheezing. "You must… protect the peace." he stated. "Do not… fail me."

And he let go of Gungnir so it fell to the ground in a loud clatter, then the man himself fell to the ground. "Odin, ODIN!" Frigga shouted.

"FATHER!" Thor ran to him and fell to his knees, grabbing Odins shoulder. "Father! FATHER!"

Frigga closed her eyes. "It had to happen." she whispered. "I told him… I told him. He couldn't keep holding it at bay. He had to."

Thor was shocked as he looked at his father, his eye closed. And already that golden glow started to envelope him. "Oh no.." he gasped.

"He's…" Sif gasped. "In Odin sleep."

Thors eyes were wet as he looked at his frail father, now all defenseless in Friggas arms.

"For how long?" Fandral asked. "How long is he going to sleep?"

"It is impossible to say." Frigga whispered. "He held it back… For to long. It was stupid at him! He's been risking his own life."

Thor gasped.

"What does this mean?" Sif asked in a shaking voice.

"It means." Heimdal suddenly spoke in a strong secure voice. "That until Odin awakens. Thor is now king."

Thors eyes widened and he froze, then he turned to look at Heimdal. "What?" he asked.

Heimdal looked sternly at him with his golden eyes, then he fell down on one knee, bowing for Thor. "My king." he spoke.

Thor gaped, then he shook his head. "No… No you can't mean." he stated. "I'm not… I can't… I can't." he turned to Frigga who looked sternly at him. "I'm not." he tried.

"You must." Frigga stated, holding Odins body with one arm. She reached for Gungnir with the other, then offered it to Thor. "It is your duty, my son. Asgard needs a king."

Thor shook his head. "I'm not ready." he stated.

"Ready or not ready, it matters not. You must." Frigga stated.

Thor gasped, his eyes locked with Friggas.

Then slowly, with a shaking hand. Thor reached for Gungnir and his hand folded around it.. The weapon felt heavy and unfamiliar. He longed for Mjolnir, but Odin hadn't given it back. He didn't know where it was.

"My son." Frigga leaned over and kissed Thor on the forehead, then sat back holding Odin. "I know, this is not an easy task. But you must." she stated. "Protect the peace between Asgard and Jotunnheim. And thus doing so, protect your brother."

Thors eyes widened. Then slowly, slowly he turned to the others who wide-eyed looked at him. Slowly, Thor stood up, his hands wrapped around Gungnir. Then stood in front of the warrior three and Sif.

All four fell to their knee, their hands on their chest and their heads bowed.

"My king." They all spoke.

Thor gasped, his body shaking as he held Gungnir.

"My king." Heimdal spoke from his post. "What are your orders?" he asked.

Thor closed his eyes, then looked up. "We continue as planned." he stated. "We're going to Jotunnheim, to ensure the peace between our realms." he swallowed then turned to the others. "We might even find a clue about Loki."

The warrior three and Sif all nodded their heads.

Thor turned to Frigga and Odin. "Take care of father." he asked. "I promise… I'll keep the peace. Somehow." he closed his eyes. "I created this mess, it is only right that I make it well."

Frigga nodded. "Make us proud, my son." she asked.

Thor huffed. "Only a few days ago, your pride would be all that mattered to me. Right now I do not care much for it." he stated. "Pride is what got us all into this mess in the first place! This is only about doing right! Do right by Jotunnheim, and by Loki!"

"Of course." Frigga agreed. "Then do right, my son." she asked.

Thor offered her a nod then turned to Heimdal. "Come friends." he asked as they all stepped unto the platform and turned to Heimdal. "Send us to Jotunnheim." he asked.

"As you wish, my king." Heimdal said as he grabbed the handle of his sword and turned it, the next second the light came and swept Thor and his friends away.

* * *

As their vision cleared again they were in the snow, but surrounded by Jotunns. All holding spears, all wearing jewlery made of bones. Sneering at them, showing their sharp teethes and narrow red eyes.

Thor had to suppress his shiver. On all sides of them were these massive beasts, all armed with spears, swords and knifes.

And they were Jotunns! They were most likely just waiting for an opportunity to satisfy their blood lust.

Thor had to shake his head… He had to keep a straight head. Yes… Jotunns were beasts, born as such. But he was here to bring peace. He had to… Just had to.

"We were told the King of Asgard were to arrive." A Jotunn in front commented. "Where is he?"

"He is here." Thor stated as he looked up. "Is it not Gungnir you see in my hand? I am the king of Asgard. King Thor." he informed.

The Jotunns eyes narrowed as his mouth was in a sneer. "Very well then, please. King of _Asgard."_ he mocked. "Follow me."

Thor had to use all his willpower to walk with a straight head and a straight back, Gungnir in hand and his friends behind him, as the Jotunns placed themselves both in front, behind and beside their little group, leading them to what looked like a massive palace, carved directly out of the mountain, covered in snow and ice.

Asgards halls had always been huge and impressive, but these big icy halls Thor now stepped into, were build for _giants_ to use. The ceiling was so high above that Thor could barely even see it, the halls so long as they walked across the ice and finally they entered what could only be the throne room.

At the other end, far away. Was a massive throne, made of glistening ice that seemed to have a life on its own.

And sitting on this throne was a Jotunn, bigger than any other Jotunn Thor had ever seen. His entire body filled with muscle, his long slender horns curling over his head, the lines of Jotunns painting his face and bare chest in all these elegant patterns. His red eyes narrowed, and his broad body filled with pure muscle as his mouth sneered.

"Odin…." The Jotunn spoke in a deep rumbling voice. "Where is Odin?" he asked.

Thor swallowed as he stepped forward, it was far to long a trek to reach the Throne, and the Jotunn only seemed bigger and bigger the closer Thor came. "King Laufey." he spoke, then made a formal bow. "I am King Thor of Asgard. Thank you for inviting us unto your realm."

Laufey's eyes narrowed. "King Thor?" he asked. "And here I had heard his coronation had been disrupted."

"A… minor set back." Thor managed to get over his lips, his hand tightening around Gungnir.

"Really?" Laufey asked as he leaned over. "Then I heard, the little Prince came to Jotunnheim in search of revenge. And he killed my citizens! forty-five proud Jotunn warriors died in the little prince's rage!" he stated.

Thor swallowed then he nodded his head. "I did your people an injustice." he stated. "Am I to believe that… You didn't send the Jotunns who disrupted my coronation?" he asked.

"I did not." Laufey stated. "They acted outside of my control. There was a man, inside of Asgard, who brought them in. This is a problem on your side, not ours."

Thor winced, then nodded.

"This man." Laufey huffed. "He lead my citizens into a trap! He brought Jotunns to Asgard, only to have them die. And then you came. Why should I ever forgive you?"

"You…" Thor halted. "You shouldn't." he then said. "But surely you can see, that waging war will only ensure more loss of life."

"Oh I shouldn't?" Laufey asked as he stood up, and proved himself to be so very large. Thor only went him to just above the knee. "Odin has made a mockery of my kingdom for far to long." he stated as he started circling Thor. "Forcing my realm to its knees, making us grovel like dogs. Stealing our treasure… And now he is sending his runt as he can't be bothered to come himself." he stated. "I should kill you now."

"You can't." Thor said. "That would mean war, if we were to go to war with each other. You would loose."

Laufey sneered, showing his sharp yellow teethes. Then bowed to meet Thors eyes.

Red against Blue, Laufey sneered at Thor, looking huge and dangerous but Thor stood his ground, his hand tightening around Gungnir. Then finally Laufey stood up again and returned to his throne.

"What can I offer to make up for the damage which has been done?" Thor asked. "Do you wish for resources? Gold?"

"The casket of winters." Laufey stated. "It belongs to me! I desire it back."

"That I cannot do." Thor stated. "The first war happened, because you tried to use the casket of winters to start an ice age on Midgard. To take over that realm and allow your people to settle. How can I know you wouldn't try to do that again?"

"I can give my word." Laufey stated.

"I can't trust your word!" Thor stated.

"Why? Because you can't trust a Jotunn?" Laufey asked and Thor gasped, then he quieted as he looked down.

There was silence, then Thor looked up to see Laufeys red glowing eyes, looking dangerous and threatening.

"I cannot give you the casket of winters." Thor stated. "Jotunnheim can't be trusted with it."

Laufey sneered, showing all his teethes. "If you want peace, that is my price!" he stated.

"Surely there is something else." Thor asked.

"No." Laufey said in a growling voice. "All though there is a matter I would like for you to clear up for me."

Thor stood up as tall as he could. "If it is within my power, I will do what I can to help."

Laufeys eyes narrowed as he looked at Thor. "Last time you came to Jotunnheim, you left something behind."

Thors eyes widened.

"A most peculiar creature, looks like one of ours. But uses weapons from Asgard, and has not spoken a single word since his capture." Laufey stated. "What kind of creature is it you brought to my door step?" he asked as he lifted a hand.

Then, two Jotunns came in, both holding chains, dragging a third figure with them.

Horrified Thor looked at the figure, dragged inside. Leaving a trail of dark blood after him… The creature, the Jotunn, was only wearing furs, sloppily wrapped around him. There were arrows sticking out of various places, a spear broken and lodged in his shoulder. Both horns had been broken at two different points, the black hair was mattered and caked in blood, the face swollen and bloodied.

The Jotunn was dragged in, then dumped right in front of Thor who shook all over his body. "Lo… Loki?" he asked. Thor dropped Gungnir on the ground and instead fell to his knees. "Loki." he tried again. "Is… Is it you?"

Slowly a pair of red eyes opened, by the sight of Thor the Jotunns mouth formed into a deep sneer and his eyes filled with hatred which made Thor gasp.

"Oh, so you _do_ know of this creature?" Laufey asked.

Thor looked up, and saw that Laufeys face was filled with pure anger.

"I would like to know, _what_ is that thing doing in my realm?" Laufey asked. "And _why_ is it still alive? What mockery is this that Odin has performed?" he asked.

"I… I do not understand." Thor gasped.

"DID HE INTEND TO FLAUNT IT IN FRONT OF MY FACE AS IT GREW UP?!" Laufey shouted now standing up again. "Had he been planning for this insult?! This showcase of mockery!" he gestured at the wounded Jotunn.

"STOP CALLING HIM AN IT!" Thor shouted as he stood up as well. "Okay, he came from Asgard. Just allow me to take him home."

"No." Laufey sneered. "I want this disgrace _gone."_ he stated. "It will soon be dead, I shall see to that myself." he stated. "It wont even be of use to me, refusing to open its mouth."

Thor gasped. "No." he stepped in front of the bleeding Jotunn, which he both dearly hoped was Loki. Yet on the same time he hoped he was wrong. "He belongs to us, you said so yourself. Allow me to take him home."

"It was on Jotunnheim ground! Killing in your attack, and stayed behind killing even more!" Laufey stated. "It belongs to me, I shall do away with it myself!"

"NO!" Thor gasped. "Please, just let me take him!" he asked. "If… If you let me take him and… And swear that you wont use the casket of winters to conquer any realms. You can have it." he stated.

Laufeys eyes widened.

Thor swallowed. "You must swear… The Casket of winters is _not_ to leave the realm of Jotunnheim. And if its power is ever used to influence another realm. It will be cause for war." he stated. "Swear upon this, allow me to take this Jotunn back to Asgard. And swear you will abide by the peace treaty. Then the casket is yours."

Laufey looked at Thor, his red eyes narrowed. His head seemed to be spinning, he cast back his head, looking like he was truly deliberating.

"It's your only chance." Thor gasped. "There is _no_ other circumstances where I would be willing to part with the casket of winters."

"You truly care so much for that bastard?" Laufey asked. "What is it to you? Thor, Prince of Asgard?"

"King… For now I am King." Thor corrected Laufey. "And, what he means to me is no concern of yours. Just let me take him home."

Laufey hissed, he threw back his head, he grabbed his face as he sneered. "Give me the casket!" he demanded. "It belongs to _me!"_

"Let me take this Jotunn to Asgard!" Thor demanded.

"NO!" Laufey shouted.

"Then you shall never see the casket again!" Thor stated.

"THAT JOTUNN BELONGS TO ME!" Laufey shouted. "The bastards markings speaks clearly, the thing is off _my_ seed! But it wasn't supposed to live! I will not stand for this mockery, this mockery _must_ be erased!"

Thors eyes widened, the warrior three and Sif behind him all gasped.

"Your seed?" Thor asked. "Are you saying that he's… He's _your_ son?" he asked.

"No." Laufey sneered. "Look at it, you think King Laufey would ever have such a small weakling for a son?" he asked. "Yet its markings insists otherwise, that's why it _must_ be erased!"

"You left your son to die?" Thor asked. "So the stories are true, Jotunns are nothing but monsters!" he cried.

"YOU SPEAK OF MONSTERS!?" Laufey roared as he stepped towards Thor. "YOU! Who mindlessly came to Jotunnheim to kill the first ones he happened to see?" he asked. "You who make a mockery of this realm and its king."

"YOU DID THIS!" Thor pointed at the bloodied Jotunn. "To your _son!_ "

"THAT THING IS NOT MY SON!" Laufey shouted.

"No… Thankfully that isn't the case." Thor swallowed. "I am not leaving this realm without him. You can accept my offer, or we will fight our way out."

Laufeys eyes narrowed then he snorted. "Fine!" he stated. "Bring me the casket, _then_ you may have him."

"No, I am taking him now. Then you'll have the casket." Thor stated.

"You expect me to trust the word of an Aisir?!" Laufey asked in a snort.

"If I am to trust you wont use the casket to try and conquer a realm again, you need to trust me with this!" Thor stated. "Let this be the first exercise of trust between our realms."

Laufey sneered, he was almost foaming then she snorted. "Fine!" he stated. "Get that thing out of my sight. And get me the casket, send it here before the day is over or I shall consider you all liars and we will attack!"

Thor nodded. "It's a deal then." he stated and he turned to the bloodied Jotunn on the ground, he fell to his knees. "Lo… Loki?" he asked reaching forward a hand, but then remembered he couldn't touch. Instead he took his cape, and used it as a glove as he touched the Jotunn. "Loki, is it you?"

The red eyes opened again and a sneer. " _King_ Thor I see." he spoke in that deep voice Thor wasn't familiar with. "So you got what you wanted after all. Excuse me I'm not bowing for his majesty."

Thors eyes widened, then he swallowed. "I'm taking you home, we'll fix this." he assured. "Loki I…" he swallowed. "I'm so… So sorry." he breathed as the warrior three and Sif came.

Thor took off his cape then wrapped it around Loki to cover any exposed skin then he looked up. "Take him please." he asked and the four warriors nodded then picked up Loki, sharing the weight between them, then started carrying him out.

Thor stood up, then he halted as he looked over his shoulder to see a pair of red hateful eyes belonging to the king of Jotunnheim. Finally Thor picked up Gungnir and hurried out to catch up with the others. Just wanting to get back home quick as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Relief filled Thor as they all re-appeared at the observatory, sometimes Thor had been scarred they wouldn't be allowed to leave Jotunnheim.

Loki was still wrapped in his red cape, but already it had been soaked through and drops of blood was spilling down on the white marble floor of the observatory.

"Loki…" Thor gasped as he went to the figure, held up by the four warriors. The Jotunns eyes were closed, his face. It really didn't look good, battered and blotches of black mixed with the blue skin tone. The horns. Thor couldn't help but wonder if Loki had broken them himself or if it was another casualty of the fights he had clearly been in. "Loki, hold on." Thor whispered. "We're getting you help." he stated.

There was no reply, just a slight groan.

"My king." Heimdal spoke softly.

"Heimdal." Thor looked up. "Send a message to the guards of the vault, have them bring the casket of winters here!" he stated. "Volstagg, stay here and await the casket. Make sure Laufey gets it safely."

Volstagg nodded. "Yes my king." and he willingly let go of his corner of Loki, handing it over to Thor, it just so happened to be Lokis left shoulder.

"Heimdal, when you have spoken to the guards of the vault. Speak to the healers room, tell them we have a wounded Jotunn. Do not tell them anymore than that."

Heimdal nodded. "I have already spoken with the guards of the vault, they are currently opening the vaults doors." he stated. "I shall also speak with the palace guards, ask them to clear the passage between the bridge and the healers rooms."

Thor nodded. "Thank you Heimdal." he breathed. "Come on, there is no time to waste." he stated as he lifted up in Loki and started to walk at a brisk pace.

As they walked the bridge, Thor didn't slow down. As they reached steady ground again they ran into the guards whom were carefully lifting the casket between them, resting on a silver tray of sorts.

They halted by the sight of Thor and his friends, lifting what to them could only look like a bloody mess wrapped in red cloth. Thor caught the guards eye then nodded. "Volstagg is awaiting you at the observatory. The casket _must_ be delivered to King Laufey before the sun sets."

There was stunned quiet but finally a nod.

"My king." They replied and hurried forward.

As promised, the passage between the bridge and the healers rooms had been cleared, it was now empty except the occasional guard keeping anyone else out of the way

As they entered the healers room, the healers all stood ready waiting in line. Eir the red haired main healer standing in front with her hands in front of her. "My king." she bowed her head. "Please, this way." she showed and Thor followed her into a room where there was a bed. Three times as big as the regular hospital beds, big enough for a Jotunn. Even a Jotunn of regular seize.

Still though, even though Loki was now twice as big as Thor. He wasn't anywhere near as big as the other Jotunns. And as Thor and the others finally managed to put him down on the bed, he looked small in it.

Eir had already put on gloves and carefully started to unwrap the figure from the cape, only to reveal his battered form with all the broken arrows and the broken spear.

Other healers eyes widened by the sight, some gasped in horror as they stepped back and Thor swallowed.

"Please, help him." Thor asked.

Eir looked up, a frown on her mouth. "What does this room look like to you?" she asked. "This is _not_ a warriors room, this is a _healers_ room! In here we are sworn to heal anyone in need. No matter status or race!" she huffed, then she glared at the other healers whom were shaking in fear. "We all swore an oath as we became true healers!" she snapped. "Bring me pliers! Disinfectant, healing stones and towels!" she demanded. "And remember to wear the enchanted gloves, if a Jotunn doesn't willingly allow Aisir to touch them. One touch without protection can mean frost burn!" she stated. "And this Jotunn is in no state to allow anyone touching him."

Thor swallowed as he stood, shaking.

"Those whom are not healers, leave this room." Eir demanded.

"But.." Thor tried.

"There is only _one_ place where a Kings word holds no power. And that is the healers room." Eir snapped. "Out! NOW!" she demanded.

Thor opened his mouth to object only for Sif to grab his shoulder.

"Thor." Sif breathed and Thor turned to her, then he swallowed as he closed his eyes, finally nodding and allowed the warrior maiden to guide him outside followed by the other two. All with bowed heads.

Ones outside, there was an odd quiet as the four friends looked lost at each other. What now? It was so silent out here, what were they to do.

"The king commands all the warriors in the kingdom." sounded a soft female voice and Thor lifted his head to see Frigga walking towards them. "Inside Asgard halls his word is law, everywhere. _Except_ the healers room. Step a foot inside in those room and Eirs word is supreme law."

Thor smiled a bit amused. "Please tell me she has also ordered father around."

"Oh yes." Frigga nodded. "Even the kings words mean nothing ones you go beyond that door." she informed now finally in front of Thor looking up at him. "You found him." she breathed.

Thor swallowed. "I… I had to trade the casket of winters for him." he informed as his eyes wetened. "Volstagg must be handing it over as we speak."

Frigga lifted a hand, cupping Thors cheek. "That was your choice to make, no other."

"You think father would agree?" Thor asked.

"It matters not." Frigga stated. "It was _your_ choice to make. And now it is your duty to face the consequences, what-ever they may be. That my son, is what it means to be king." and she removed her hand only to embrace Thor. "I cannot speak for Odin, but I am grateful." she stated.

Thor wrapped his arms around Frigga, pulling her into the hug. "How is he?" he asked.

"In deep sleep." Frigga breathed. "For how long it will last… I do not know. If he will wake at all. I do not know."

Thor swallowed as he held his mother. "You knew… Didn't you? You knew he wasn't doing well."

"Aye…" Frigga admitted.

"And you never told anyone." Thor breathed.

"It was Odins desire that no one should know, so things may continue as normal." Frigga stated as Thor let go and stepped back.

"Normal?" Thor asked. "What about this is normal? For how long has Odins health been failing?"

Frigga glanced down.

"Mother!" Thor demanded and Frigga glanced up.

"Years." Frigga admitted.

Thor gasped.

"His time is growing short." Frigga admitted. "How short I cannot tell… a day. A month, but at least no more than a decade. That's why Asgard needed a new king. Time was running out, simple as that."

"And you didn't think I ought to know?" Thor asked. "Or Loki!" he exclaimed. "Any of us! Loki didn't think I was ready and he was _right!_ It seems to me, Odin was aware of this as well. But acted because there is no time left. You don't think we should have known?!"

Frigga sighed deeply glancing down. "The weight of a crown is a heavy burden, we didn't desire to burden you further."

"I do not care for so many lies." Thor replied. "For each lie uncovered I have a harder time trusting _anything_ you tell me." he stated. "What else am I going to uncover? Mother?"

Frigga quieted, she stepped back. Her eyes falling to the ground.

"Mother… Can you not even look me in the eye?" Thor asked.

Frigga was quiet.

"So that's it… How many mother?" Thor asked and Frigga looked up.

"You start with a grain, just one grain of sand." Frigga spoke. "At first you were a baby, to young to understand. So much blood… So much misery. So we kept quiet. One grain of sand became two, then three. Then there was a hill, but you had only just learned to walk. How were we supposed to tell?" she asked. "Then the hill, slowly turned into a mountain. Before we knew it, you were a man. But how do you even begin? To tear that mountain we build over a thousand years?" she asked. "I… I do not ask forgiveness. At least not yet. But I hope that one day, you will understand. And be able to not hate your foolish parents." she breathed.

"Oh mother." Thor looked at her. "I have no hate for you, or father." he stated. "I love you as much as I always have. But that's also why this hurts so much, you understand?" he asked.

Frigga nodded. "I do."

Thor sighed. "I'm going to my chambers, I need rest." he stated as he turned.

"I shall send a servant with some refreshments for you." Frigga called after him.

"Thanks." Thor waved a hand, then walked with heavy steps.

The moment he was inside of his chambers, he threw Gungnir to the ground, happy to just get rid of the stupid thing, then threw himself on the bed. Not even moving as servants came with a tray with the promised food.

Only a few hours as king, and already Thor was beyond exhausted. Nothing about this had gone remotely like Thor thought it would.

* * *

"King Laufey." Volstagg was on his knee, offering the tray with the relic on it. The ancient Casket of Winters.

Laufeys eyes were wide as he looked at the casket, slowly he stood up. Then took a step towards Volstagg and the casked, then another until the giant Jotunn was towering above him, then… Laufey reached down his massive hands, the long black claw like fingernals tapping the casket and then, he fully laid his hands on the casket.

As he did, an icy wind went through the palace. Laufey gasped as he cast back his head. "It's real…" he breathed. "The real casket… The runt kept true to his words." he lifted up the relic as he gasped for air. Clearly the casket had some kind of effect, then he looked down at Volstagg, a grin on his face. "Send your young king my regards." he stated. "I hope he finds our trade…" he hesitated slightly, then smiled showing his sharp teeth. "Satisfactory."

Volstagg nodded. "Remember your promise King Laufey. You will abide by the peace treaty and you will not use the casket outside of Jotunnheim. And thus, our peace has been assured ones more."

Laufuy nodded absentmindedly his eyes only at the casket, which he now slid a hand over lovingly. As if it was some kind of pet.

Volstagg swallowed, then bowed. "The trade is complete, and so is the deal between our realms. Be in peace, King Laufey of Jotunnheim."

"Go in peace." Laufey turned around walking away with the casket. "And let me _not_ see you in my realm again, unless you received an invitation from its king. The same goes for your King."

"Yes your majesty." Volstagg bowed his head, then finally turned around and walked out with the Einherjers which had followed him.

Laufey hummed as he kept stroking the casket in his arms. "Oh silly Asgardians." he commented. "You think it's the casket which holds such power?" he asked. "No, you simpletons. It's what's _inside_ of the casket."


	8. Chapter 8

Thor was lost for words, he didn't know what to say. Or even what to do.

He just stood there like the worlds biggest idiot, looking at a blue figure he didn't recognize. Emptily he looked at the lines, running across the blue body… Well, the parts of the body not wrapped up in salves and bandages.

The Jotunns' eyes were closed… Thor knew that behind the closed eyelids they were red. Red like Laufey's, and all the other Jotunns. Those were very frightening eyes. Thor couldn't help but shiver, it was like a natural reaction. This was a frightening creature, his eyes were burning red! Those claws could tear through flesh and steel and one touch... Just one touch could freeze you to death. A Jotunns embrace was nick-named 'deaths embrace' it could kill you! Just standing here Thor could feel the cold hitting his skin and he shivered. This creature was scary, even when laying there wrapped up in bandages. But... This was Loki! Loki was in there beind this blue exterior! His only brother, Loki! He had to be there, but even though Thor searched with his eyes he just couldn't find him, his little brother. 

"So." A deep voice sounded making Thor jump in shock. "The King of Asgard is gracing me with a visit." sounded the snarl and the eyes opened revealing their red, looking directly up at the ceiling. "Pardon me, I have yet to bow." he sneered. 

"Loki.." Thor rushed to him, his heart pounding loudly. "You're awake. Brother I.."

"I think it is quite obvious by now." Loki sneered. "We are _not_ brothers!"

Thor halted, he froze as he stood. Then slowly, slowly he fell down. Until he sat down on the chair next to Lokis bed.

Loki had yet to even look at him, his eyes fixated on the ceiling above him.

"Loki I… I'm not sure how much you know." Thor tried while trying to supress his own shaking.

"I am a Jotunn by blood, born by King Laufey's seed. Because I am a disgrace among Jotunns I was left to die. Then for who knows what reason Odin picked me up, took me to Asgard. Changed my appearance and filled my head with lies until the day Prince Thor dragged me to Jotunnheim." Loki sneered.

Thor gasped, then he swallowed. "Loki I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Loki asked. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What I said, I'm sorry!" Thor stated in a desperate tone. "I should _never_ have gone to Jotunnheim, I should have listened to you."

"Oooooh, the king is sorry?" Loki asked. "Am I supposed to roll over and forgive him?" he asked then laughed bitterly. "The golden prince can do no wrong isn't that so? How they all adore him, should this disgraced Jotunn do the same? Grovel over his mercy, oh he's so sorry." he mocked, then his face turned to stone as he sneered in a low tone. "Why should I ever forgive any of you?"

Thors eyes widened and Loki continued.

"You have _everything_ you wanted. You are now king, adored. The proud warrior king even got to stand tall in front of those Jotunns. I am sure they will all be singing your praise tonight! Everyone must abide to your word and I _certainly_ learned my place." Loki stated.

Thor was shaking, his eyes becoming wet.

"Others might forget, others might be more than willing to roll over for you and forgive. But I will not." Loki growled in a deep voice. "I will _never_ forgive you."

Thor gasped, then he squinted his eyes shut. "I…" he spoke in a broken voice. "I think at least you deserve to know. Father is… He's." he swallowed as Lokis growl grew even deeper. "He's in Odin sleep." Thor informed. "Mother can't even say when he will wake again, or if he will wake at all." he sniffed. "He… He was sick, but he kept it a secret. From everybody."

If Thor had hoped that Loki would grow more soft with those words he was wrong, Loki looked just as angry as before, sneering and growling.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Oh so Odin wont be able to solve your problems for you anymore. Am I supposed to despair?" Loki asked.

"No that's not…" Thor tried. "I… I mean."

"If you got nothing more to say, _leave."_ Loki demanded.

"Loki! Just… Listen." Thor stood up. "I… I know I did wrong." he stated. "I shouldn't have." he gasped. "Lo-look, when you healed just a bit more. Mother can return you to Aisir form, it'll be all right."

Lokis eyes widened.

"Ju-just." Thor tried.

"Return me?" Loki asked, his voice almost soft. "Oh… So you can forget, and we can all go back to pretending? Living the same old lie?" slowly Lokis head turned, and finally, his red eyes landed on Thor. And those eyes, were filled with nothing but pure rage. And a deep seeded hate. Slowly Loki propped himself up on his elbows as he snarled.

"Return me to Aisir guise? So I might be locked away again, spend a lifetime trying to be something I never were and never will be." Loki sneered. "You would like that, wouldn't you Thor?"

"No… That's not it." Thor shivered. "That.."  
  
"Forget... Keep pretending." Loki seethed. "Go on like nothing changed, like nothing ever happened. You would love that wouldn't you Thor?" every word was filled with venom, Lokis voice rising as his eyes seemed to burn with a raw angry fire while the cold was spreading in the room, making the hair on Thors neck stand straight. 

Thor shook his head. "I... I only mean that." he stammered as he shook all over his body. "You don't have to be stuck like this, mother can fix this."

There was no warning, out of no-where Loki jumped, his hand stretched for Thors neck and both fell to the ground. Loki on top of Thor, his hands on Thors throat squishing it and Thor screamed as he felt the burn by the touch.

"The mask has slipped!" Loki grinned being on top of Thor. "And it will _never_ come back on!"

Thor's eyes were wide open as he gasped, his body was in wide shock, he was screaming. His entire mind and body felt nothing but terror as this Jotunn beast on top of him was howling with laughter.

"MY KING!" A voice suddenly screamed and then several people came running and grabbed Loki pulling him away allowing Thor to push himself back.

Loki roared as guards tried to keep him back, then he even managed to throw one off him and into the wall. Only for four others to come and drag the wounded Jotunn down.

Wide-eyed was Thor sitting on the floor looking at the roaring beast, trying to shake off his attackers… Desperately Thor searched over the blue form, but saw nothing he recognized. He didn't know this face, he didn't know this voice. And he didn't know this untamed hatred and rage… Where… Where was Loki? Thor couldn't see him!

Thors eyes were filled with tears. He had dragged his little brother to Jotunnheim, of that he had no doubt. But he didn't know what this thing was he had brought with him home.

"My king." A Guard grabbed his shoulder. "Are you hale?"

Thor shivered, he was lost for words.

"The king needs a healer!" The guard shouted. "His throat! It has been burned! By that monster!"

"NO!" Thor grabbed the guard. "He's not a monster." he stated, the guard silenced. "He's not a monster." he then insisted. "He's just… scared." he whispered. "And confused."

The guard looked at Thor then nodded slowly as Loki had finally run out of energy and sank to his knees just in time for healers to swarm inside. Before Thor knew it he was picked up and guided into a different room where healers came and instructed him to lean his head back so they could start applying salves to his wound.

The salve prickled and smelled strongly of herbs.

"Please sit still and don't touch that your majesty." The young healer instructed. "It must rest for twenty minutes, then we will bandage to keep It clean."

Thor was just about to nod, but then realized the salve was on his throat and instead he had to reply. "I understand, thank you."

Now two guards entered, both fell to their knees at ones.

"My king!" The one on the left spoke. "What are we to do with the Jotunn?"

Thor blinked confused. "What… What do you mean?" he asked.

The two guards frowned, then looked up. "My king." the guard on the left said again. "The Jotunn it… It tried to kill you."

Thors eyes widened.

"Our king extended his hospitality and offered healing to this Jotunn, and he repaid with an attempt on his majesties life." The guard stated. "Surely this warrants a punishment. I would say by the least a good flogging and a year in a cell." 

"No." Thor gasped and they both silenced, then Thor groaned as he held his forehead. "It wasn't… Just let me think." he asked.

There was an awkward silence as the two guards glanced at each other then up at Thor who was hissing as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

"My King." the one on the right then carefully spoke up.

Thor glanced up.

"I… I hope I am not speaking out of line." The right guard gulped. "But… If you do not desire to throw the Jotunn in the dungeon. Surely you can just return him to Jotunnheim and allow his own king to deal with matters."

Thor hissed… Yes if this had just been a normal Jotunn, that would have been ideal. But it wasn't that simple.

And tried to kill him? Loki hadn't tried to… Thor halted, almost did he touch his throat again and he swallowed… If the guards hadn't interfered then.

Lokis eyes, they had been burning… So much hate. So much anger… Could that really be Loki? Was Thor merely being played for a fool.

"Sir." The guard on the left tried again. "What do we do? We can't just… What if he tries again? Or tries to hurt someone else?"

"He wont.." And Thor had to stop himself, then took in a deep breath.

Again there was silence, the guards awaiting his orders and Thor squirmed. He couldn't do nothing… And he couldn't tell the truth. This was bad, this was really bad.

"Erhm." Thor cleared his throat. "Have… Have a guard by his side." he then ordered. "And erm, make sure he doesn't." he cleared his throat. "He is a guest, not a prisoner."

The guards frowned confused.

"Two guards then." Thor sighed deeply. "Two guards, at all time. You are dismissed. Please give me peace." he asked and the guards bowed then finally nodded as Thor groaned sitting back.

"Erhm… My king." The young healer asked nervously as she bit her lip.

Thor looked at her with tired eyes.

"Bandage" The healer said holding up the white bandages and Thor sighed.

"Of course." Thor said allowing her to step closer and then work on him as he closed his eyes, desperately trying to find a way out of this. A way to fix this.

But he was lost… There was simply. Nothing Thor could think of which would make this situation _any_ better.

It was hopeless.


	9. Chapter 9

In the middle of the night, the darkness enveloped the halls of Asgard.

In the healers wing was a Jotunn, seething and snarling as two guards stood at their door, both doing their best not to look nervous. Or let it show that they were both shaking in their boots.

Further down the palace, the hallways remained dark. Just the occasional guard walking their usual routes.

Then inside of King Thors chambers, there was darkness, but it wasn't silent.

The person laying in bed was thrashing and turning, sweat covering his forehead as he groaned. No…. Please… I'm sorry… I didn't mean.

_Thor was running, running for his life. Behind him was a giant, a massive blue giant. One touch and Thor would freeze, freeze to death._

_Red eyes were burning, claws sharp as steel reaching for him._

_Then Thor was grabbed and pinned to the ground, claws at his throat, squishing, burning._

_And those eyes, red as fresh blood, shining brightly. Burning with hatred, burning with rage. A snarl like an animal, sharp teethes flashing against the blue skin, foam dripping from the beasts mouth and those eyes… Only rage, nothing else as the claws squished at Thors throat while those eyes were burning like the fires of Surtur._

"AH!" Thor sat straight up in bed, then he had to gasp for breath. Trying to shake the horrible images, but barely did it help any as his entire body was shaking. Thor had to throw away his blanket, now soaked in sweat and he swiped his own brow.

A dream… It was just a dream. Thor rubbed his eyes, but then felt it, the bandages on his neck. And he remembered, those very real hateful eyes.

" _I will **never** forgive you!" _

Thor looked up, his body shivering again as his eyes became wet. Thor put his feet on the ground as he groaned, rubbing his face. That image though, refused to leave him.

Looking around his chambers it looked so oddly bare, the only piece of furniture was the bed. Then there was books stashed in the corner, and hunting daggers stashed in another. Emptily Thor looked at the books. They had all been gifts from Loki and Frigga.

" _Seriously Loki. Why do you keep giving me books?" Thor asked. "You know I never read them."_

" _Well, perhaps I am just being an optimist hoping one day you will change your mind." Loki sighed. "Why not just try it? Maybe you'll actually like it."_

_Thor turned the book in his hand to look at the title. "Affleheim history and culture." he read out loud then looked up at Loki. "Really Loki?" he asked._

" _Well you might be king one day, it wouldn't hurt knowing about the realms you are supposed to make deals with is it?" Loki asked. "Beside it's interesting. And it's knowledge, knowledge is power. You never know which knowledge might end up saving lives."_

" _Well then I suppose it's a good thing I can just ask my brother." Thor smirked playfully putting the book down on Lokis head._

_Loki glanced up, then pushed the book away. "You might not always just be able to just rely on me to have the knowledge. One day, you have to rely on your own abilities. Not mine."_

" _I am relying on my own abilities!" Thor defended him. "It's just more of a practical skill set."_

_Loki sighed deeply._

" _Thank you for the thought anyway." Thor smirked. "I'll put it in the bookshelf."_

" _With the rest." Loki sighed. "So it can all collect dust together."_

_Thor smirked. "If that hurts you so much, just give me a hunting dagger next time. Or a provisions bag! My old one is starting to get worn down."_

" _Fine." Loki groaned as Thor lovingly reached over a hand and ruffled up Lokis back hair. "HEY STOP!" Loki shouted pushing Thors hand away, then hopelessly trying to flatten his hair again pouting at Thor and Thor laughed._

" _Oh brother." Thor shook his head wrapping an arm around Lokis shoulder. "Don't ever change."_

Thor closed his eyes, then found a pair of soft fabric pants and a white tunic he slipped on before opening the heavy door to have a peak out at the dark empty hallway… They were indeed empty and Thor walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

Then he started to walk. He didn't really have a specific purpose or goal, Thor just walked. His his empty, his body moving on its own. So much so that when Thor was suddenly standing outside.

He had no idea what so ever how he had even gotten there. How-ever, the soft grass beneath Thors feet did feel nice.

He had forgotten to put on shoes…. Oh.

Thor glanced up, to look at the glistening carpet above him. Stars… Solar systems, different worlds.

" _And that one is Svartalheim right?" Thor pointed as he laid on his back on the ground._

" _No Thor." Loki rolled his eyes laying next to Thor, then grabbed Thors arm and moved it a bit to the left. "There you go, there's Svartalheim."_

_Thor smirked amused putting his arms back. "Weird huh? We're looking at all the dwarfs living on that world."_

" _No Thor, we are looking at their sun. We can't actually see their planet." Loki sighed deeply._

_Thor smiled amused as he pointed up again. "Affleheim." he spoke, then moved his hand a little upwards. "Midgard!"_

_There was quiet._

" _Did I get it right?" Thor asked._

" _Surprisingly… Yes." Loki commented._

_And Thor beamed, smiling as he looked at the stars._

In front of Thors feet there was a big tree that had fallen down in one of the old storms, Thor looked at the tree. Then slowly he bowed down, and picked it up. Then started to drag the entire trunk with him, until he reached the small workshop where he found and axe, and started to chop off the smaller branches.

Then he found a planer, and started planing the word.

_Loki was chuckling looking at Thor. "You? Manual labour Thor?" he asked._

_"It's good training!" Thor proclaimed. "And a useful skill, aren't you all about that? Learning new skills?"_

_Loki chuckled as he sat on top of a table next to Thor. "Yes... Yes I am." he smiled. "So what are you making?" he asked._

_Thor grinned as he kept planing. "That dear brother, is a secret."_

_And Loki chuckled. "Well, I shall hold my breath then."_

* * *

"Thor…. Thor." a hand was on Thors shoulder. "Thor wake up."

Thor groaned, then slowly opened his eyes to realize he was laying across the big trunk of wood he had been planing. Then slowly he turned his head to look up at a proud warrior maiden standing behind him. "Sif." he murmured.

"Thank the norns I found you." Sif sighed deeply. "Do you know how worried we were? No one could find you!"

"Oh.." Thor commented then glanced up to realize the sun was high on the sky, it had to be around midday at least.

"What in the allfathers name are you doing?" Sif asked.

"A table." Thor stated.

"What?" Sif asked.

"I'm making a table." Thor gestured at the log. "I broke my old one."

"You're making a…" Sif blinked then sighed. "Thor, no offense. But I think you have bigger things to worry about right now."

"Oh… Aye." Thor looked at the half planed tree trunk again.

"You're king now, you can just buy a new one." Sif sighed. "Have the servants bring it to your chambers."

"No." Thor shook his head. "Part of my punishment was I had to clean up my own mess, replace the furniture I broke myself."

Sif sighed. "Regardless, I don't think it's the time for that right now. Thor, everyone is looking for you."

Thor glanced up at Sif, then finally stood up. "Oh.. I'm sorry." he glanced down.

Sif looked at him, then his bandaged up neck. "Eir wants to check on your wound." she bit her lip. "Is it true… Did he?"

Thor looked away.

"They say the Jotunn tried to kill you." Sif gasped.

Thor squinted his eyes.

"Do we know that Jotunn is actually Loki?" Sif asked. "Maybe it was a trick! Maybe King Laufey tricked us to get the casket! And get one of his assassins close to you."

Thor shook his head. "It isn't a trick. That Jotunn is Loki."

Sif looked up, her brown eyes wide and horrified as she looked up at Thor. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Thor looked at her, then sighed deeply. "Aye… I'm sure." he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Then why… Why would he try to kill you?" Sif asked.

"A grain of sand." Thor replied.

"Thor?" Sif asked.

"A grain of sand turns into a hill, turns into a mountain." Thor stated. "There is no one single reason. We dragged him to Jotunnheim against his will… But how much else did we do to him before that? That we felt it was justified doing a thing like that, just more of the same"

Sif was quieted, then show lowered her head as Thor walked past her, then he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to the healers room so Eir can check my wound." Thor informed then let go and kept walking.

Sif standing still for just a little while, then turned to see Thors back growing smaller and smaller as he walked away. First then she swallowed, then she sniffed as she covered her face, unable to keep back the tears any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

As Thor entered the healers room, he only looked shortly at the door he knew lead to the room where Loki was… Behind this door. On the large bed…

Thor shook his head then continued until he was Eirs office, knocking at the door frame. "Eir."

The woman herself was sitting on a chair reading a book, she looked up at his knocking, her long red hair falling down her shoulders.

"You… Wanted to see me." Thor stated.

Eir looked at Thors face, then down at his feet which were still bare and Thor blushed. Then Eir looked up again, looking Thors face as she stood up. "Please, have a seat." she asked.

Thor nodded then sat down as asked as Air came and gently removed the bandages. "Yes, this seem to be healing nicely. Lucky thing that the touch didn't last longer, the throat is a vulnerable spot." Eir stated as she stood up and walked to the cabinet by the wall, opening it to sort through the jars.

Thor cleared his throat. "Speaking of which.." he tried. "Our, erhm. Guest." he tried. "How?"

"Jotunns are very resilient." Eir informed as she picked through the jars. "He lost a lot of blood, and there were a few sprained bones. But he should be able to recover fully shortly." she stated as she finally found the right jar and picked it up, turning back to Thor. "The only thing I can't heal are the horns, but they will re-grow soon enough."

"That's good." Thor breathed. "That's very good."

Eir nodded as she walked forward, then bowed down to apply salve to Thors throat. "So, yesterday was your first day as king." she commented while gently applying. "How was it?"

"Honestly?" Thor asked. "It was awful." he closed his eyes. "I hope father will wake soon." he halted. "Will he wake? Eir?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I do not know." Eir sighed. "I did ask him to take it more easy, to rest. He is old." she informed first a little stern, but then her voice sounded a little sad. "I'm sorry, my king."

"I wish people would stop calling me that." Thor admitted, feeling the bile again as someone addressed him with that title.

"You are now the king of Asgard." Eir reprimanded him. "Like it or not. Asgard _needs_ a king. And the titles falls to you." she stood up with the jar. "Don't move, I'll find fresh bandages."

Thors hands tightened as he looked down… He didn't want to be king anymore. He wished dearly he could just throw Gungnir down into the void beneath bifrost and run away. But where would he even run to? What was he supposed to do? Then he glanced up at Eirs back. "You… You haven't asked about the Jotunn. Why I brought him."

"That is not a matter that concerns me." Eir replied. "You bring a wounded to my healers room, I heal. That's what I do. What happened before and what happens after, I do not interfere with."

Thor gasped, then he looked down, his eyes squinting.

Eir stopped in front of Thor with the bandages, her eyes in a frown. "I'm sorry my king. I cannot give you the answers. How to proceed with Prince Loki."

Thors eyes widened and he looked up. "You knew." he breathed.

"I am his healer, I was one of the few entrusted with the secret." Eir replied as she slowly started to wrap.

"Who else?" Thor asked.

"From what I know?" Eir asked. "Your mother and father of course, Heimdal who witnessed Odin bringing the Jotunn baby to Asgard. And the Einherjers who followed Odin on that trip, four Einherjers in total I believe. All has been sworn to secrecy, they took a sacred vow."

Thor swallowed. "Did you know he was King Laufeys son?" he asked.

"The markings gave it away." Eir admitted. "Odin, Frigga and Heimdal. They all knew." she stated finishing the wrapping and stood back up.

Thor took in a deep gasp of breath.

"I… should have spoken up a long time ago. I'm sorry, my king." Eir glanced down.

"I don't know what to do." Thor admitted running a hand through his hair. "I kept going over it, again and again. I want to tell myself… He didn't mean it. Loki didn't mean it, he was just scared.. Confused. He wouldn't try to _kill_ me." and he swallowed as he looked. "But I can't forget, the way he looked at me. Those eyes." his eyes were wet. "He _did_ mean it. And as much as I try to deny it… I can't."

Eir was quiet, but didn't dismiss Thor. Instead she sat down on her chair again, her eyes staying on Thor.

"Worse of all, there we witness's! What am I going to do?" Thor asked. "I can't just ignore it… Can I?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't think you can." Eir replied. "I'm sorry your majesty, how to handle it. That must be your decision."

Thor closed his eyes. "But what is the right answer?" he asked, the moment he had said it, he already knew. That had probably been the dumbest thing he had ever said.

Odin had tried to tell him… Frigga had tried to tell him… Loki had tried to tell him.

There aren't always any right answers. Sometimes no matter what you do, it will not just be a magical correct decision fixing everything.

And this was such a situation… There was no fixing all of this. Hopelessly Thor looked up and met Eirs sympathetic eyes.

"Often I have to make choices which are a matter of life and death." Eir spoke. "In those situations there is no time to think. I must make my choice at ones, stand by it and accept all consequences. Hesitating can cost dearly. And so can questioning my own decisions."

"How-ever, not questioning myself is what got me into this mess." Thor sighed deeply.

"You must be strong, you must be decisive. And you must be willing to accept any and all consequences of your decisions." Eir stated. "I'm sorry my King that's all the advice I can offer you."

"No, it's good advice." Thor held up a hand. "Thank you." he breathed. "I just…. I have a responsibility. To Loki!" he stated. "If it wasn't because of my foolish behavior, he wouldn't be in this situation." Thor stated. "But also… I have a responsibility to Asgard." he groaned. "A kings first responsibility…" he sighed deeply. "Must be towards the people." he repeated the words Odin had said so many times, yet it was first now Thor truly understood them.

Eir looked seriously at him, then Thor looked up. "I made my decision." he stated.

* * *

A while after, Thor stepped into the room where Loki laid. Now though Thor was newly washed, he was wearing his armor again and held Gungnir in his hand, then he nodded at the guards. "Leave us for a moment." he asked.

The guards glanced at each other, then walked out past Thor who stood still as the door closed.

For a while Thor stood as he looked at Loki, laying in his bed. Glaring at the ceiling, Thor cleared his throat.

"Loki." he spoke.

"Oh, his majesty has graced us with a visit ones more." Loki snarled. "I thought I had made myself pretty clear, is his majesty really so thick headed he didn't get the message? I do _not_ want to see, hear or even smell you!"

"I just needed to tell you what will happen after you have healed, then you wont have to see me again if you don't want to." Thor stated.

Loki seethed.

"Okay, this is our situation right now." Thor informed. "No one except me, our friends who were with us at Jotunnheim. Mother, Father, Heimdal and Eir knows that you are in fact Loki." he informed. "If you want to spread the word of who you truly are, I can't stop you. And I wont." he stated. "For now though, the message is that the Jotunn Fafnir Tokkason is an honored guest in Asgards halls. That he is free to go where he pleases, and will have guest chambers made ready for him as he has recovered." Thor took in a deep breath. "The attack on the king didn't happen, it's a rumor. Nothing more." he stated. "The wound on my throat is from my previous visit to Jotunnheim." then he quieted.

Loki was laying still, absolutely still only looking at the ceiling.

"You'll be free to do what-ever you want." Thor assured. "I just… I beg of you. Don't cause any trouble. I wont be able to protect you if you do!" he stated. "If you attack anyone, look I know you wont! But if you do… You'll be forcing my hand." he stated.

Ones again there was only silence.

"I am giving you a chance!" Thor stated. "I am choosing to trust you. So just be careful, that's all I ask."

"Oh how benevolent of you." Loki commented darkly. "Should I be grateful for your sacrifice?"

"No, just be careful." Thor asked. "Don't get hurt." then he turned around and opened the door, as he left the guards entered and took his place leaving Thor alone in the hallway and he sighed deeply. His second day as king and already he was crafting lies.

Thor hadn't lied before… At least not like this. He was not good at lying. He just hoped he could keep it up. He had made his decision, now he had to stand by it. And just hope it had been the right one.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your majesty." A servant was bowing for Thor.

"What is it?" Thor asked, all day servants and guards had come with various questions. About defenses, about future banquets about trading arrangements. Thor barely even registered most of it, usually gave them a wave and said it was fine. Just continue as usual.

"You asked that guest chambers may be made ready for our." The Servant paled. "Guest…"

Thor looked up. Loki.

"We found some chambers which ahem." The Servant cleared his throat. "May accommodate the guests needs. We just need confirmation that the chambers selected are acceptable. Normally the Queen would oversee all guest chambers, giving the final approval before guest arrives. She how-ever refuses to leave her husbands side." he informed. "Who erhm… Who should give us the approval?"

"I will." Thor stated. "Show me."

"Oh erhm, the chambers are not quite ready. We just.. We wanted approval on making the preparations." The servant stated. "The chambers we found, they have not been used for.." he halted. "I honestly am not quite sure myself."

Thor blinked. "Show me." he asked again.

"Very well." The servant bowed. "This way, please." he asked as he turned gesturing with his hand.

Thor followed and started following the servant, first they walked the usual halls of Asgard and then… they kept walking.

Suddenly there were stairs Thor only vaguely remembered he had explored ones long ago, and then they kept going…. And going.

Thor blinked as he looked around himself at these massive halls made in stone… They were huge. Then finally they ended in front of a door and Thor blinked. It was a big door.

Finally the servant pushed the door opened and revealed a guest chamber, except it was three times as big as any of the usual guest chambers.

It was like everything in there was blown up into three times the seize. The bed… the table… The chairs.

Everything though was covered in a massive layer of dust, each of Thors footsteps landing on the soft dusty surface leaving a foot print.

At the left wall there was a big door which Thor pushed open to see a big tiled bathroom and a big pool right in the middle with water running through. Blinking Thor looked at the water, then bowed to dip his hand into it, only to feel the icing cold.

"The water runs directly from the mountain." The servant informed. "Melted snow and ice, running through the canals and in here before it goes outside and into the river. These chambers are placed between the palace and the mountain so it is always in shadow and cooled down."

"This…" Thor looked up. "It has been build for Jotunns. Not just hastily re-purposed. No, _build_ for Jotunns." he turned wide-eyed to the servant who nodded. "And it was part of the palace, the whole time."

Again the servant nodded. "It would seem like that your majesty." he hesitated. "Is it acceptable?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Make these chambers ready, this is good." Thor nodded. "This is very good… Isolated. But still directly connected to the palace. A passageway going outside. So you can go directly from here to the outside without having to go to the main halls. Yes, very very good."

"That's good sir." The servant bowed. "We will start cleaning immediately."

Thor nodded. "Thank you." then he halted. "Erhm, why are these chambers… Here?" he asked.

The servant silenced then looked up. "I don't know your majesty." he admitted. "When we were informed we were to make guest chambers ready for a Jotunn. I had to look up in the old books what the protocols are, and they mentioned these chambers." he informed. "I was…. Surprised as well."

"When is the last time they were used?" Thor asked.

The servant had to shrug again. "I don't know your majesty." he glanced around then up again. "Not in my own life time."

Thor looked at the servant, he was middled aged. Older than Thor… Thor himself was soon to be one thousand five hundred. So, a couple of thousand years. By the very least.

"Who would know about these chambers?" Thor asked. "I mean why they are here."

"I don't know sir, a historian I would think." The servant blinked.

"Ah, yes. Of course." Thor nodded then cleared his throat. "Ahem, get the chambers ready for our guest." he asked as he finally walked out, only having to stop again and remember which way they had come from before turning left to track the way back. Hoping he remembered what they had walked.

* * *

" _Loki… how much time do you need to spend in the library?" Thor asked a little impatient. "Surely there's not much left to learn."_

_Loki looked at Thor, as if Thor had just said the dumbest thing known to mankind._

" _Thor, there is **always** more to learn." Loki informed. "There are still so many untold secrets! Hiding behind these walls of knowledge! You never know when you will stumble across the one which will make the difference!" _

" _So you are just going to continue until the day you die?" Thor asked._

" _Yes." Loki replied. "Knowledge is invaluable Thor." he pointed at his head. "Knowledge!" he empathized._

_Thor shrugged. "Just be careful you don't get trapped in those books of yours." he asked. "There is a world out there you know."_

" _I know." Loki stated. "That's why I am trying to understand that very world."_

_Thor smiled amused. "Try living in it one of these days. That might also help you understand."_

* * *

The library of Asgard. It was massive, rows upon rows of books. Reaching all the way up to the tall ceiling.

Hundreds of thousands of books and long tables where scholars were sitting around studying the old books. Some were very young, others very old with long iron gray hair and wrinkled hands following the lines on the pages.

A librarian looked at Thor then at ones turned on his heels and rushed the other direction. Thor didn't have to wait long before the librarian returned with an old woman in tow.

The woman had iron gray here collected in a bun, yet that didn't stop strains of hair from escaping the bun making her hair look a mess. She wore a long midnight blue robe, and round silver spectacles. Finally she stood in front of Thor and bowed. "My King."

Thor nodded his head. "Head Librarian Myra." he replied and the old woman stood up.

The old woman smirked amused. "I haven't seen you in my library for four hundred years and now you are here upon your second day as king." she lifted an eyebrow. "What owes the pleasure?"

"Well." Thor hesitated. "We have a Jotunn visitor, as I am sure you are aware."

"I am." Myra replied. "It's all over the palace, everyone is speaking of it."

"Right." Thor cleared his throat. "To accommodate this Jotunn, the servants are making ready some chambers in the palace basement. And these chambers well.. They are made for Jotunns!" he stated. "Why do we have chambers made for Jotunns?" he asked.

"Well I assume they are from back when Asgard would frequently have visitors from Jotunnheim." Myra replied.

"Frequently?" Thor asked. "As in… Jotunns would freely come here as guests?" he asked.

Myra nodded. "I believe so. That was before my time though. From what I re-call. Queen Bestla would also like to accommodate her side of the family."

Thor blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Queen Bestla sir." Myra replied. "King Bors wife, All Father Odins mother. She was part Jotunn, I believe her mothers side were mostly Jotunn."

Thors eyes widened, he stood frozen as he tried to comprehend what Myra had just said.

"Please forgive me saying those things, but you did ask." Myra said. "I swear it is not slander."

"No, I didn't think it was I just.." Thor tried. "I never met Bor nor Bestla, they died long before I was born."

"Odin did father you at a very old age." Myra nodded. "We do have the official royal family trees written down if you desire to see them."

"Oh, yes. Please." Thor asked. "And erhm, if you have any books on Asgards relationship with Jotunnheim in the past." he asked. "You know, back when those chambers were being used."

Myra nodded. "Of course sir, shall I have them brought to your chambers?"

"Yes please." Thor replied in a nod. "Thank you Myra, excuse me. I'm afraid I have duties to attend." and he turned around starting to walk only to be stopped.

"MY KING!" Myra suddenly shouted and Thor halted, then slowly he turned around to face the old head librarian again.

Surprisingly Myra seemed rather nervous, her fingers fumbling and she was biting her lip as her round silver spectacles almost fell off her nose.

"Yes?" Thor asked in a blink.

"It's just… It may not be my place." Myra tried. "But… Perhaps if we accessed the secret library it would be of help."

Thor blinked. "I'm sorry, secret what?" he asked.

"Secret library!" Myra blurted. "Only the king may break the seal, oh how I longed to lay eyes on what may be hidden inside." she squirmed, acting like a teenager rather than an old woman. "Of course it is not my place to ask such a thing! Or even suggest the seal may be broken. It was merely a thought." she stated but clearly looking eager.

"Secret." Thor blinked. "There's a secret library?" he asked.

Myra nodded eagerly.

"What kind of books would be in that library?" Thor asked.

"I do not know." Myra stated. "It was sealed up before I became head librarian myself. Only the head librarian and king knows of it! Maybe the Queen, I am not sure." she stated. "Only the king may break the seal. But, you know. Now that _you're_ king." she looked at Thor.

Thor gaped. First those chambers clearly build for Jotunns and now this. "Where is it?" he finally asked.

"I can show you." Myra offered. "Please follow me your majesty."

Thor nodded. "Thank you Myra." and he willingly followed as suddenly, a memory played in his mind.

* * *

_Loki was looking annoyed, beyond annoyed as he was flipping through the same old book he had been examining all week._

" _What's wrong Loki?" Thor had asked._

" _It doesn't fit!" Loki exclaimed. "It's like there's a big piece missing."_

_Thor blinked confused. "What do you mean?"_

" _The history of Bor!" Loki proclaimed. "And Odins reign, the first few hundred years of it. It's like… There's a big piece missing." he stated flipping back and forth. "Like a couple of chapters are missing and it just skips!"_

" _I'm sure it's nothing, just boring stuff." Thor stated._

" _If it was just boring stuff why would it be missing?" Loki asked. "And why would different sources be so inconsistent with each other?" he asked pulling up a second book. "Look here, this passage says that Bor brought Affleheim to its knees and forced them to swear loyalty to the Asgardian throne. But in this book, it says that Affleheim asked for guidance and Bor offered it to them, uniting the two realms in peace." he commented. "Which one is right?" he asked._

" _Does it matter?" Thor asked. "Didn't that happen around thirty-thousand years ago?" he asked._

" _What do you mean does it matter?" Loki asked annoyed. "Of course it matters!" he stated. "It doesn't even say how Bor died or how our father took the throne. It's missing! Look!" he flipped a page. "Here Bor is king and here it's Odin! No transition! It's missing!" he held up the book in front of Thor._

_Thor just looked blankly at it. "So?" he asked._

" _So? SO?!" Loki exclaimed deeply offended. "It's being kept a secret! And if it's kept a secret there must a reason. If it was boring it would be here!"_

_Thor sighed deeply. "You're working yourself up over nothing Loki. Just forget it."_

_Loki fumed clearly not happy as he sat down with his book and Thor shook his head, sometimes his brother really got lost in his own head._

* * *

Wide-eyed Thor looked at the big stone door in front of him, in the basement of the palace, yet another hallways he had never seen. And the door, several stones in it, enchanted. Glowing in a orange light.

Myra was almost beside herself, stepping on the spot in pure excitement.

"Myra…" Thor breathed. "Did Loki know of this place?"

"I do not believe so no." Myra admitted. "I was under oath to tell no one about it."

"And you just told me?" Thor asked.

"You're king your majesty." Myra pointed out. "You have supreme authority in all of Asgard."

"Ah." Thor looked up then swallowed. "How do I?" he hesitated. "Urhm…" tryingly he reached forward Gungnir and tapped the big red stone on the middle of the door.. "Open up." he asked then hesitated. "Please?"

There was silence, nothing happened.

Then Thor cleared his throat and tried again. "Open up, the king demands it."

And suddenly, a rumble sounded. The big stone door rumbled and then started to move, Myrna let out a screech in pure delight and suddenly it was open, leading to a dark room.

"My-My king!" Myra stammered. "May I enter?"

Thor nodded. "Go ahead." he asked and Myra shouted in excitement as she ran inside.

Thor hesitated a bit, then followed to find himself in a dark room filled with dust and cob webs, also it was very dark, there wasn't a single light.

Until a glowing golden ball appeared, it was Myra holding a magic light in her hand and she gasped. "By the norns!" she exclaimed.

Thor looked around… It was books, rows of books. Parchments, scrolls. All covered in dust and cobwebs. Thor frowned deeply. It was just books, why would anyone hide this?

" _Knowledge Thor!"_ Loki had said so many times. " _Knowledge is power! And lack of knowledge can be your downfall!"_

"What is this?" Thor asked looking at the dusty books.

"History!" Myra gasped. "Spells deemed to dangerous to talk openly about, prophecies of the future! It's all here!" she almost cried in pure joy.

Wide-eyed Thor looked around. "What kind of History?" he asked.

"Well that's the exciting part isn't it my king?" Myra asked in an excited voice.

Thor looked at her, his eyes serious and finally the old woman seemed to calm down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me my king." Myra bowed for him. "I shouldn't be so excited." she twisted her fingers. "Please understand, for thousands of years I have known of this place but was never allowed to enter or even question it." she halted.

Thor sighed. "For now, what I need is the history shared between Asgard and Jotunnheim. Find books which is about Asgards relationship to Jotunnheim and deliver them to my chambers. Do not touch the rest."

"Ah, yes. Of course." Myra pushed her glasses back up on her noes. "All though, sir. History is often… Well it's always interconnected. If I am to find information about Asgards relationship to Jotunnheim. It cannot be helped that other things will be uncovered as well."

Thor sighed deeply, right now he really wished he had Loki with him. He could make Loki do all this book reading and find the important parts. But this wouldn't be so easy now. "Do what you can." he then asked. "And… Keep silent about what you find. I assume there is a reason why this is being kept a secret." he glanced around then looked back. "Revealing some of those secrets may be considered treason."

Myra swallowed. "Yes, indeed." she nodded. "I will keep quiet, I swear your majesty."

"Be careful." Thor asked. "Odin could wake up at any moment, then he will be king ones more. And he may not be happy about this."

Myra visible paled but then nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Don't worry, I was the one ordering you to find those books." Thor smiled. "Odin shall know it was _my_ demand."

Myra nodded, a little relieved but still nervous. "Thank you my king." she bowed for him.

Thor halted. "Myra… What do you know of when Bor was king?" he asked. "And the beginning of Odins reign?"

"Not much." Myra admitted. "The stories about that time are often… Very inconsistent." she admitted. "No one but Odin himself was alive back then."

Thor frowned. "Odin?" he asked. "How old is he?"

"Older than me." Myra said quietly. "In my first memories, when I was just a child... Odin was already king."

Thor looked at the woman in front of her, her iron gray hair, he wrinkled face that revealed an advancing age. An icing feeling filled Thors chest. He had been told, Odin had cheated death itself, for thousands of years. He was the oldest Asgardian to have ever lived. It was just... first now the reality of that knowledge hit Thor.

No one alive today had known Odin as an child or young man! Odins own younger brothers were long since dead. He was older than anybody else and not just a little... A lot!

There was so much messed up about this.

Lokis true origin and race… Chambers build for Jotunns within the palace… A secret library with a secret history.

Just how much had been hidden from Thor! How many secrets were there? And what was he going to find?

Thor looked at the books in front of him. It was to late to turn back now, he had to figure this out.

What in the all fathers name was happening?!


	12. Chapter 12

At the end of the day, Thor was simply exhausted.

And not the kind of exhaustion he would feel after a full day of training or hunting, no, that kind of physical exhaustion felt good and would always lead to the best sleep imaginable.

Now… Thors body was fine. But his head was fuzzy and spinning, he could barely register any words spoken to him and had no hope of picking up any books, especially not the kind of heavy history books he had asked should be delivered to his chambers.

Yet on the same time, there was no way he would be able to sleep. The sun hadn't even gone all the way down yet.

Thor was desperate to distract his thoughts, just anything. And so he returned to his work on a new table.

Carelessly did Thor throw his cape, outer armor and even Gungnir in a small heap on the grass and then he just started planing again.

Soon he moved in a steady rhythm and sighed in relief as he was offered a reprieve from all his thoughts, from all the noises.

The sun was slowly setting, painting the sky in all these dark red colors, the light was soft and calming as four warriors. Three men and one women approached Thor.

They stopped behind him as Thor kept planing and then finally Fandral spoke up first.

"My king."

Thor didn't turn to look at them but continued his work.

"Thor?" Volstagg then tried in a more familiar tone. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I am managing." Thor stated as he kept moving in that steady rhythm. "And you four?" he asked.

"Also managing." Fandral replied then finally they moved over to the other side so they were now in front of Thor rather than behind him. "Huh, so you're really making a table?" Fandral asked.

"Sif told you?" Thor asked and Sif blushed deeply.

"Aye." Hogunn admitted.

Sif cleared her throat. "We just didn't know where you were and I suggested it might be here." she stated then sat down on the grass crossing her legs followed by the rest.

"I hear Loki is healing quite nicely." Fandral commented.

"Aye, and guest chambers will be ready for him." Thor replied still only looking at his work. "As far as the palace knows, the Jotunn guest is called Fafnir Tokkason"

"Yeah, word sure has spread around quick." Fandral commented then cleared his throat. "Erhm… Ahem."

That didn't sound good, Thor frowned as he kept working. "What is it?" he asked.

Fandral sighed deeply. "Well, your majesty. You know how it is… People talk, and they. They." he chewed his lips.

"There is talk that the new king isn't up for the task." Hogunn took over for him. "That he has rolled over for King Laufey, given up Asgards greatest treasure to avoid conflict… because of cowardliness and fear." he admitted. "People talk of the Jotunn guest as well, and calls it a disgrace." Hogun contuned. "It has only been a few days... A few days ago they only had praise for you. Said it was about time, Odin was old and weak. Time for new blood, someone who dares to act." he swallowed. "But now.... So many talk of how wrong they were, that their new king is nothing but a coward. To scared to stand up to the Jotunns and willing to roll over to all of Laufeys demand. Many has called you weak."

Thor halted in his movements, his eyes squinted. His body starting to shake.

"We of course know it is not so!" Volstagg assured. "We know you are not weak."

"Thank you for making me aware of it." Thor then spoke, though his body was shaking. "Is there… Is there anyone that ought to be reprimanded?"

There was silence.

"Well?" Thor asked.

"My king." Volstagg swallowed. "The number of people calling you a weak coward they are… So many." he admitted. "It's like... In just one day everyone turned." 

Thor hissed as he stood up, then he threw the planer away and turned to them. "Weak?" he asked in an angry voice. "I assured peace between Asgard and Jotunnheim, how is that weak?!" he asked. "What would they want? That I forced king Laufey to his knees?"

There was silence as the four warriors looked at him and Thor groaned.

Yes, that was _exactly_ what the Asgardian had wanted to see from him.

"It isn't that simple!" Thor exclaimed. "They would want me to just go there with an army and force Laufey to submission?! Or should I just kill them all? I can't just…" he halted, then he slapped his hand over his own face.

The four warriors all looked at him.

"Norns… I now know what Loki feels." Thor groaned. "And father." he ashamed squinted his eyes, remembering all the times he had suggested to Odin that they march unto Jotunnheim to make their mark and Odin had said no.

…. All… Those… many… Times.

" _I shall smith all those Jotunns!" Thor proclaimed proudly. "No one shall think me weak nor a coward."_

_Loki looked unimpressed. Completely and utterly unimpressed._

" _Father! Allow me to go and teach those Jotunns their place!" Thor had asked, for time number hundred at least._

" _No." Odin replied looking tired, very very tired. "You shall not, and will not!" he stated then sighed. "Hopefully you will learn… Some day."_

And Loki…. Loki was… Loki was.

Thor hissed as he trotted over to where the planer had landed on the ground to pick it up again so he could return with it, and then continued his work. This time with more frustrated movements.

"So erhm, is there a way to make Loki look Aisir again?" Fandral asked.

"I'm sure there are ways, but Loki doesn't want it. And I'm not going to force him." Thor muttered.

"What? Really?" Fandral asked.

"If Loki wishes to return to Aisir form, I am quite sure he'll figure it out." Thor murmured.

"So you're just… Going to let him stay like that?" Sif asked. "And what, allow him to walk around Asgard looking like that?"

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Thor asked frustrated. "I can't force him to look like an Aisir! Our parents forced him all our lives, except he didn't even know it! I can't just throw him out, he's my brother! And I don't _want_ to throw him out! This is his home to! He belongs _here._ "

Fandral chewed on his lip. "As long as he is here looking like that, the people are going to question your judgment."

"I know!" Thor exclaimed. "I am weak for just giving into Laufey, I am a coward for allowing a Jotunn to do what he wants! I am pathetic for making excuses for the attempt on my life. I am an accomplished of our very enemies by allowing a Jotunn guest chambers. The new king is weak, cowardly and pathetic! Is there _anything_ else?!" he asked.

There was stunned quiet.

"No." Fandral spoke, a little intimidated. "Well yes." he then finally admitted. "People has also started to speculate what happened to Loki. Some speculating that he perished at Jotunnheim, and that is what turned you so.." he cleared his throat. "Ahem weak. Others are speculating that Laufey is keeping him a hostage and using that to pressure you into submission…. And if the latter one is the case, they think you should go and demand Loki's release or just remove Laufey's head from his body. As any strong king would."

Thor groaned deeply.

"Someone has also suggested that Loki eloped." Sif then admitted.

Thor looked at her. "Eloped?" he asked. "Who would he even be eloping with?!"

Sif shrugged. "People are just speculating."

Again there was silence and Thor groaned deeply.

"You erhm… You should probably make some kind of public statement." Fandral commented. "People will keep making up stories until you do."

"Public statement?!" Thor turned to him. "And say _what?!"_ he asked. "Oh hey, everyone listen. Loki is adopted. He was a Jotunn all along. But he's good enough, so that means the Jotunns are all good enough. Was that how Father thought it was going to go?!" he asked. "That _all_ of Asgard would just change their minds?! What was he _thinking?!"_ he asked.

The four warriors could only look as confused as Thor felt.

"You have to figure something." Volstagg finally stated.

"You mean lie?" Thor asked. "A king shouldn't lie to his people! All though, it seems like that's _all_ Odin has been doing."

Questioning the four warriors looked at him.

Thor sighed. "Loki is just one lie… There's a library. A secret one… With history books. Secret history books." he informed. "And I didn't know until a few hours ago when Myra thought it was safe to tell me because I am now king."

Wide-eyed they all looked at Thor.

"How many lies _are_ there?" Thor asked. "Is anything true?" he asked. "Apparently my grandmother is related to Jotunns so I am related to Jotunns. What does that mean?!" he asked. "We have chambers, specifically build for Jotunns! They just haven't been used for thousands of years! And no one ever told me?! Not even Father? I can't trust a single _word_ father has ever said!" he exclaimed.

Thors head dropped, his arms hanging limply as he dropped the planer again.

"Thor I…" Sif tried. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so confused." Thor breathed. "I don't know what to do. And who can I even ask? I can't ask father, I can't ask mother." he squinted his eyes. "Loki doesn't _want_ to see me. Why should he?" he asked.

"Thor I…" Sif tried. "I'm sorry, I don't know either. But at least, we are here to listen."

The other three nodded and Thor looked up, then dried away the tears with his hand. "Thank you my friends." he whispered and the rest smiled a little relieved.

But there was a heavy cloud hanging over them, this was far from over.


	13. Chapter 13

The days that went past only felt way to sluggish.

Sometimes Thor would ask Eir how Loki was doing, but he would never actually dare to go see Loki. Loki had indeed made his wishes quite clear. He did not want to see, hear or even as much as smell Thor.

Also it started to get more and more obvious what contempt people had for Thor and his decisions. There was this snide condescending tone going on.

"Oh yes, we mustn't anger the Jotunns." A council member would say, but in such a mocking way that it was clear he wasn't approving of Thors decision.

Also Thor had yet to make any public statement. He really should, just to lay all these rumors to rest! They were growing and growing.

But what was he supposed to say. The more Thor thought about it, the more annoyed he got.

Yes some of this was Thors own fault. But there was no denying anymore that Odin was the main architect! Odin had been ready to make Thor king and leave him alone with all these things. But never _told_ Thor what exactly was going on!

There was so much Thor just didn't know! The books Myra had found for him was laying ready in his chambers, but Thor had yet to even start on it. He just couldn't muster it at all. There was so much going on, and Thor had never been one for books in the first place! He had a hard time understanding them, especially these kinds of heavy books with only dry information.  
  
And Odin had not woken up, it had been over a week and no single sign if he was going to ever wake up or not. Odin had never been sleeping for this long before either! And for each day that went past Thor could only grow more worried that maybe he wouldn't.

Thor just wanted Odin to wake up so he could throw Gungnir at him and walk away, that's all he wanted to do right now.

At least the table was starting to take form, it was an actual real table now! And Thor had stated to make finer carvings into it to make it look elegant… The damn table was the only thing giving Thor peace of mind.

And he intended to start on a book shelf next… Then a wardrobe closet. Then some chairs… He was looking forward to be making damn chairs. Any excuse to get out of the palace and away from peoples judging eyes.

"My king." Fandral greeted him as he ran up to Thor.

The Warrior Three and Sif would frequently check on him while Thor was out here to doing his wood work. And also deliver reports about what was going on around the palace which Thor didn't see… Or didn't hear. Like all the things people were saying.

That Thor was a coward to scared of the Jotunns… To weak, not suited to showcase the strength of Asgard. He had given in to quick. Hearing all those things still made Thors blood boil. And he was not in a mood to hear anymore right now.

"Evening Fandral." Thor replied.

Fandral offered him a light bow. "I thought you would like to hear that our Jotunn guest has now been released from the healers room and showed to his chambers."

"Oh." Thor looked up. "Loki has taken to the new chambers?" he asked.

"Well from what I am told, he went there and has yet to leave." Fandral stated. "I am not really keen on facing Loki by myself either. I tried ones, he threw his glass at me. Good aim to, hit right here." he pointed at his forehead. "And broke! Can you imagine?"

"You always had a thick skull Fandral." Thor joked slightly.

"Don't know why that's a bad thing, it protects my beautiful brain." Fandral smirked. "Seriously though… That was pretty scary. I'm…. Okay with keeping my distance for a while as well."

Thor nodded. "Aye." he sighed.

"You're sure that's Loki right?" Fandral asked. "No offense but he doesn't look like Loki… or sound like Loki… Or act like Loki. I was honestly afraid he was going to use his teeth to tear out my throat."

Thor sighed as he lowered his head. "It's Loki, I assure you." he stated, though his heart was sinking.

"Okay, if anyone would know for sure. It would be you my king." Fandral smiled. "So erhm, Loki is well enough to be in the guest chambers rather than the healers room… What now?"

Thor halted.

"Are you just going to ignore him?" Fandral asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Thor asked. "He clearly doesn't want to talk to me!"

"So you're just going to have a Jotunn roaming around in Asgards basement… Forever?" Fandral asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do." Thor groaned.

"Well I suppose if he doesn't leave anyway, it's not really a problem." Fandral commented.

"Look I am _not_ going to force him to do anything right now!" Thor stated. "We _forced_ him to open the portal to Jotunnheim, we _forced_ him to go with us and _forced_ him into battle!" he stated. "Not again." he groaned.

Fandral looked at Thor with sympathetic eyes. "Well, he can't stay in there forever. He'll come around, he has to."

Thor shivered remembering the burning hateful eyes. "I'm not so sure." he then admitted. "But I hope you're right."

* * *

Thor didn't really dare search out Loki or go anywhere near the chambers assigned to him, but he kept wondering. He made a short visit to Eir, and Eir assured that Loki was doing just fine and it would do him well to be outside of the healers room.

Thor wondered, when he was going to see Loki again… Was Loki really going to just hide away in those chambers?

Thors question was answered, and _much_ sooner than he thought it would be. Also, he hadn't quite expected it in this way.

In Asgard, every night was a banquet. And the royals nearly always participated. As always, Thor was seated at the long table in the big banquet hall, he had invited his friends to join him.

Long tables were across the grand hall, hundreds of warriors, scholars and sorceress were eating and partying. Thor himself was just concentrating on his food, trying to eat.

That was when, a scream erupted cutting through the entire hall. Everyone silenced, glasses dropped and shattered.

Thor looked up, and there! Right in the middle of the door where everyone could see was a Jotunn!

A Jotunn with broken horns, black hair falling down his neck and shoulders. His clothing was soft cotton tunic and trousers and a long cape with fur trimmings.

His feet were bare, showing the black claws. His eyes glistening red as the _entire_ hall was looking at him in open horror and shock.

Thor to gaped. Loki?

Sif sat at Thors left shoulder her eyes wide open. "What… What is he doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"I… I don't know." Thor could only reply, then he looked around to see several warriors reaching for their swords, ready to attack at a moments notice and his heart sank. He looked back at Loki whom was standing in the door. Smiling of all things as he looked around at all the horrified faces.

"Well hello." The Jotunn spoke in a deep growling voice which didn't sound a lot like Loki at all. "Honored warriors of Asgard."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" A warrior suddenly shouted as he stood up pulling his sword.

Loki just looked at him. "Is this a way to treat a guest? Aiming a weapon at him?" he asked then turned to Thor, his red eyes going all across the hall and yet they were still somehow burning. "What has become of Asgardian hospitality?" he asked. "Isn't it simple costume? That honored guests gets to sit beside the king?" he asked.

Thor blinked… Was this some kind of test? Was Loki testing him?

"Am I not an honored guest?" Loki asked in a slight pout, looking mockingly at Thor.

What was Loki trying to do? Was he trying to humiliate Thor? Well… Having a Jotunn sit next to Thor and eat next to him would look… Bad.

People were already unhappy with Thors decisions and his way of handling things. They called him weak for even allowing a Jotunn inside. This would not go over well.

Thor was quiet as he looked at Loki whom was smiling back at him, in an almost sadistic mocking smile.

There was silence, absolute silence.

Then Thor stood up. "Yes, you are correct." he stated. "I deeply apologize for not inviting you to this feast, I thought you were still wounded and needed more time to heal. Please, come join me at the table." he asked.

Loki lifted an eyebrow, but then he smirked as he made a slight formal bow. "How gracious my king." he stated then he started to walk.

Everyone was gaping as they looked at Loki while he passed them, warriors had their hands on their weapons, servants were backing away trying to get as far away from Loki as possible. Scholars were moving closer to the warriors who would protect them.

Thor kept standing up, then gestured for Volstagg whom had been sitting on his right side to move over leaving the seat at his right open for the approaching Jotunn.

It seemed like such a long walk before finally, Loki was right there in front of Thor.

Thor ones again had to look up, in this form Loki was much taller than him… His frame was slender for a Jotunn, but much broader than in his aisir form. This was the first time they had been _standing_ in front of each other, since that awful day at Jotunnheim. And Thor was almost shaking, he could feel the coldness coming from Loki just standing there, he looked up at Lokis face only to see Loki frown.

For some reason Loki wasn't happy with this turn of events and Thor swallowed.

"Please." Thor offered the seat to his right. "Join us."

Lokis eyes remained stern as they looked at Thor, then finally he sat down and Thor sat down next to him.

Then Loki started to lounge for food, just grabbing things and piling them unto his plate while the entire hall was just staring at him. Including the people at Thors own table. Then Loki just picked up the biggest mug of mead and put it to his lips, emptying it all out as he drank and smashed the mug unto the ground. "What's wrong?!" Loki asked in a loud voice. "Isn't the great hall of Asgard known for its parties?" he asked. "Isn't each night its own feast where there is plenty of mead to go around and warriors drink and laugh until sunrise?" he asked.

People started to shift in their seats.

"DRINK!" Loki proclaimed. "Isn't that what you people do? Drink, eat and keep going at it like a bunch of greedy pigs until you all pass out on the floor."

Slowly people started to return to their plates, and finally a light talk started to spread, soon evolving to a very loud talk that Thor couldn't make out. Then he looked at Loki whom had grabbed a chicken leg and was blatantly eating. After Loki had sucked the bone clean for meat he glanced at Thor. "Something wrong, _my king_?" he asked in that mocking voice.

"No it's just… Unusual for you to eat like this." Thor spoke in a low voice. "You usually hate it when I am not using cutlery."

Loki frowned at him, his face expression annoyed.

Seriously what was Loki trying to do? Was he making a scene on purpose… But why? What was he trying to proof? If Thor hoped to get any help from Sif or the Warrior three he was fresh out, they looked just as dumbfounded as him.

"Indeed." Loki muttered as he reached for a handkerchief and actually started to wipe his mouth, which was such a Loki thing to do that Thor couldn't help but smile. "I heard interesting things about the new king the last few days."

"I'm sure you have." Thor replied picking up knife and fork to continue with his own food.

"How was it they put it?" Loki asked. "The young king is laying on his back offering his belly to the Jotunn king freely. A sad display no one would have suspected. And now he is sitting next to a Jotunn." he shook his head. "I wonder what they are going to say."

Thor swallowed.

"They call the king a coward." Loki smirked, putting his elbow on the table. Leaning his chin in his hand. "How does it feel?" he asked. "Now being known as the coward king."

Thor squinted his eyes. "I'm not a coward." he whispered.

Loki shortly glanced at the hall then back at Thor. "They sure seem to think you are, what are you going to do?" he asked. "Come on, you just need to strike me to proof that you're not. You wanted to be a man so badly, didn't you?" he asked. "How is that turning out for you?"  
  
Thor hissed his body shaking.  
  
"Come on, just hit me." Loki mocked. "Or are you scared?" he asked. "Show them who's boss, who's _king._ Hit me and that will be sure to shut them all up."

Thor swallowed, his hands were tightening around his knife and fork. Yet he was shaking so much he couldn't even cut his food probably.

"What's wrong? Oh king of Asgard?" Loki asked in a sleek tone. "I know you want to, just look at your arm. You're ready to do it. Your anger is burning isn't it?"

Thor hissed. "Don't... I wont." he shook his head while he had to force himself to keep sitting, to not shout. To not hit Loki in the face. The exact thing Loki was trying to goat him into doing for what-ever reason.

"Come on, make them proud." Loki smirked. "I am just a vile monstreous Jotunn you know."

"I know you want me to make a scene." Thor hissed as he cut up his beef. "I'm not doing it, I am not going to make a scene!"

"Oh." Loki blinked.

"You had me before." Thor whispered under his breath. "When you let the Jotunns into Asgard, to disrupt my coronation. I acted exactly like you planned, isn't that right?" he asked. "You _wanted_ me to make a scene. To make myself look foolish. That was your trap, and I fell right into it." he stated putting a piece of meat into his mouth.

There was silence as Thor chewed, then finally he dared to look at Loki again. Loki though looked angry, his red eyes burning again.

"So this is another one of your traps right?" Thor asked Loki directly. "I'm not falling for it, not this time."

Loki hissed, his sharp teethes showing. And that proved to Thor, he was correct. Then Lokis face changed, into that of a pleasant smile.

"Traps? No." Loki assured in a honey sweet voice. "Why would I ever? I am just doing you a favor, the word is spreading. Odin chose wrong, Thor shouldn't have been King."

Thor closed his eyes, just concentrate on the food. Don't fall for it, concentrate on the food.

"A weak little boy, as soon as his lacked his fathers protection. He just rolled over." Loki continued.

Thor concentrated on cutting his meat, just concentrate on the knife and fork.

"Pathetic." Loki stated.

And then there was silence, Thor didn't look at Loki but put another piece of meat into his mouth as Loki hissed.

"Are you even LISTENING!" Loki shouted slamming a hand into the table making all items on it jump and people gasped, now all their attention on their table.

Thor looked at the plate in front of himself, then up at Loki. He had to use every ounch of willpower, every little ounch of strenght to not stand up and shout. To not lift a fist and do the one thing Loki wanted him to do.

"I heard you." Thor stated. "I'm not doing it… I wont be making a scene."

And Loki hissed as he stood up. "Oh so he think he has learned?" he asked. "Why? Because finally people no longer worships the ground he walks on? You think you're wiser because of that?" he asked.

Thor swallowed, he had no reply. He could only look at Loki.

Loki seethed. "You're not a King." he stated. "And people are going to see that for themselves. In fact." he smirked as he glanced across the hall. "Many already are. Aren't they?" he asked and then he started to walk, walk away from the table and back to the door. Everyone looking after him in silence and then Loki vanished through the door, and people were still looking after him, then they looked at each other. And then the talk just exploded and Thor let go of a breath he had been holding for the last five minutes and deflated back into the chair. Grabbing his own forehead, only then did he realize he was shaking.

"What in the?" Sif blinked then turned to Thor, the warrior three did as well.

"He knows me to well." Thor breathed feeling his body shaking. "I almost lost it, I almost started shouting at him. And I almost... I had to stop myself from hitting him."

"But you didn't." Volstagg laid a firm hand on Thors shoulder. Thor blinked as he looked up at Volstagg whom smiled kindly back at him. "You are indeed full of surprised my king." then he looked at the now empty door. "I don't think our… Guest, is going to be very happy though."

"No." Thor agreed. "He's never happy when things aren't going according to his plans."

"Oh boy." Fandral sighed slipping a hand through his hair. "Sounds like a hoot."

And Thor smiled weakly, though he was dreading what-ever came next.


	14. Chapter 14

In the grand throne room of Jotunnheim, the Jotunn king was sitting on his throne. Slightly leaned back, his legs crossed as a Jotunn entered.

This one holding a staff, topped with a cranium, several bones dangling from the staff and a necklace around his neck. These bones though had magical properties, used by Jotunn sorceres.

And this Jotunn sorcere bowed for Laufey. "My king."

"How are we fairing?" Laufey asked.

"Oh my king." The sorcerer grinned showing all of his teeth. "The power held within the casket of winters it is most." he took in a deep breath. "Invigorating."

Laufey lifted an eyebrow.

"Behold, my king!" The sorcerer spread out his arms and in front of him formed a figure, a wolf like creature made purely of ice. With red eyes like the Jotunns and it sneered and snarled at them.

Laufey though didn't look impressed.

"My king?" The sorcerer asked.

"In front of the Aisir those creatures are mere glass." Laufey informed. "You don't think we tried that in years past? Only one swing of an aisir sword and the ice wolfs shatters into a thousand pieces. They are nothing, useless to us." he stated as he stamped a foot into the ground and the wolf shattered in front of the sorcerer.

The sorcerer shook all over his body. "I… I apologize my king. Please forgive me! Truly I was foolish."

"Yes." Laufey stated. "You were. Now." he leaned over. "What of Asgard? What have you learned? What transpires in their halls."

"Oh! Oh you will like this my king!" The sorcerer stated. "Words are spreading, there is discord in Asgards halls! The young King is accused of being a coward, to weak to hold power! There is even talks that they should look for a fitting replacement." he stated. "It only grew worse as the king _willingly_ allowed a Jotunn to sit by his side at the table, and mock him right in front of all the Aisir." he clasped his hands together, and then opened to reveal a mirror like object, instead there was a image there.

The Aisir hall, and the young blond king himself sitting next to a Jotunn with broken horns. The Jotunn saying things the image didn't reveal and the young king closing his eyes and turning away. His hand clearly shaking but he wasn't acting.

"Oh… This wont look good on the young king." Laufey commented then his eyes turned to he Jotunn and frowned. "Why though? Why allow this mockery… What is this runt to him?" he asked. "What game is Odin playing?"

The sorcerer looked at Laufey as he held up the image. "There are other news my king."

"Oh?" Laufey asked.

"Odins second son, Prince Loki. Is missing." The sorcerer stated.

Laufey looked up.

"Oh?" Laufey asked.

"When then Prince Thor went to Jotunnheim, to avenge his failed coronation. He brought his younger brother, or so the story goes. But the brother never made it back. He's missing." The sorcerer stated.

Laufeys eyes widened, then he turned to the image again and he looked at the Jotunn with broken horns. "Prince Loki of Asgard?" he asked then looked up. "Did Odin…" he looked at the image again. "Is that it?" he asked. "Is that why you would beg on your knees for a Jotunn? Thor of Asgard?" he looked at the blond prince. "In your delusion, you are convinced that he is your…" he smiled grimly. "Oh, how delightful."

"My king?" The sorcerer asked.

"Oh little runt." Laufey looked at the Jotunn next to Thor. "You might be of use to me yet… As is your duty as son."

* * *

Thor took in a deep breath as he stood in front of a large door, a door fitting for a Jotunn. He hadn't been here since he had given the approval on the chambers, when they had been empty.

Now though, there should be a person in there.

Thor cleared his throat, then knocked at the door… There was no reply.

"It is I, Thor! King of." Thor halted then groaned. "Listen, I am going to go in, even if you don't like it. No guards, it's just me."

Still there was no reply and finally Thor pushed open the door, only to face an empty chamber. It was though clean now, not a speck of dusts.

Furs were put on the floor, pillows were all fluffed up and nice. There was even refreshemtns on the table in a bowl. "Erhm." Thor looked around. "Loki?" he asked. "I mean Tokkason, I mean." he closed his eyes. He was just making himself look like an idiot wasn't he?

Suddenly splashing sounds of water came from the left and Thor turned his head… The bathroom door. And it was open. Slowly Thor moved towards it and finally stepped inside to see the Jotunn he was looking for. Lazying around in the pool, chunks of ice floating around him as he was leaning back closing his eyes.

For a moment Thor couldn't help himself but stare, now he saw it. Fully exposed, all the lines running across Lokis body… All of it. His face… His chest… his arms and shoulders.

"So…" Loki sighed leaning his back. "The king has dared to venture down into the monsters lair. What owes the pleasure?" he asked. "Come here to put me in my place?"

"No." Thor replied. "I can't say I fully understand what you were trying to do… If you wanted to make me look bad." he sighed. "Well you succeeded." he informed, then Thor sat down crossing his legs. "They hate me, every single one of them. My orders are being questioned, every single second. And so is my loyalties. Someone even asked me directly… If I am more loyal to Jotunnheim then Asgard."

Loki smirked amused still leaning back.

"Does this amuse you Loki?" Thor asked.

"Why would you ever think that?" Loki asked. Then lazedly splashed in the water with his hands. "Having your motives questioned, every single day. Being called a coward. I wonder what the feels like." he commented. "And all because." he smirked. "You dared to ask a question." he glanced up at Thor. "I wonder."  
  
Thor felt the redness rise in his cheeks. Remembering all the times he himself had asked Loki similar things.  
  
"So, are you here to ask that I do not make a repeat of our little performance?" Loki finally asked.

"That would be nice." Thor admitted. "But that's… Not why I am here either."

Loki opened his eyes finally revealing their red. And they looked cold as ever.

Thor swallowed, ones again desperately searching for signs of his brother in that face. But ones again came up short.

"Then _what?"_ Loki asked in a snarl. "And make it short, the sight of you makes me sick to my stomach."

Thor swallowed. "Erhm Loki, doesn't it seem weird to you. These chambers we are in, they are _build_ for Jotunns." he commented. "And they were here, all the time. While we grew up, doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"If anything is surprising it is that you finally found them." Loki murmured.

"You… You knew?" Thor asked.

"Yes I knew." Loki rolled his eyes. "And you would to if you had just listened to me when we were kids."

"Oh." Thors heart sank. "Do you then know… Why they are here?" he asked. "And why we stopped taking Jotunn visitors?"

Loki looked annoyed. "How many times have I told you?" he asked. "Pieces of history is _missing!"_ he stated. "Countless of nights I looked for clues, but that's not important is it?" he asked. "Probably just boring. Right?"

Thor sucked in a breath. "Bors reign." he breathed. "The beginning of Odins reign as well. Right? Those pieces are missing, and the pieces we do have are inconsistent."

"Oh so you did listen?" Loki smirked amused. "I'm almost impressed."

Thor sat still, taking another deep breath. "Loki… Listen." he tried. "Everything Odin ever told us, everything we thought we knew… It might be a lie. We can't trust anything Odin ever told us. He lied about you, he kept this a secret." he gestured around. "And, that barely even scrapes the surface does it?" he asked. "Everything is wrong… It's so wrong."

Loki pouted as he leaned his head in his hand. "Well, at least you are not quite as stupid as I thought."

"Loki." Thor swallowed, then he reached behind his back, hidden by the cape and he pulled forward and old dusty book.

Loki looked at it, a light frown on his face.

"There's another library Loki." Thor informed and Lokis eyes widened. "A _secret_ library only the king may enter."

Suddenly Loki stood up. "A secret?" he gasped, his eyes now fixated on the book. "And that which you are holding." he gasped as he started to walk through the water, reaching his blue hand for the book. Only for Thor to pull the book back and Loki looked up at Thor with a sneer.

Thor gasped for breath. "If I give you the book… You will explain it to me, in a way so even I will understand it."

Loki snarled. "So I should bow down and do the king favors now?" he asked. "As thanks for these lovely chambers perhaps?"

"No, it's not a favor." Thor replied. "It's a trade.. I give you access to the books, and you explain them to me. It's a fair trade."

Loki tilted his head as he looked at Thor.

"Are you agreeing to the terms of the trade?" Thor asked. "Yes or no!"

"What happens if I say no?" Loki asked.

"Simple, I'll just take the book with me out of here." Thor stated.

"And if I say yes?" Loki asked. "You would really trust my word?" he asked.

Thor breathed deeply. "Loki, you may be Jotunn. And you may be furious with me, and for good reasons. But you have always been a man who kept his word. It's a matter of pride."

Loki looked at Thor, then he smirked. "Very well then, it's a deal."

Thor nodded. "Glad we could agree, brother."

Loki snarled. "We're not brothers." he informed in a deep growling voice.

Thor glanced up, looking at Loki as he swallowed.   
  
"I mean quite obviously." Loki smirked. "I see it Thor. I see the fear in your eyes. You look at me now and what do you see?" he asked.   
  
Thor quieted. "I feel confusion." he admitted. "My eyes is not in agreement with my heart. Forgive me Loki. Though as we talk, the way we speak is indeed familiar. My eyes says stranger but my mind, my heart. Says my brother." he stated. "And I know you... For instance I know how you are, basically swallowing your books." he stated putting the book down on the ground in front of him. "I'll be back, perhaps tomorrow. Not to soon at least." he stated then stood up. "It was… Good seeing you." he then stated, making a slight bow and finally left.

As Thor entered the main chambers he could already hear Loki crawling up from the pool, probably eager to get his hands on that book. And Thor left the chambers, hoping that for just ones he had done the smart thing.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your majesty." An older man in armor bowed for Thor, his movements stiff, his greeting proper but strained.

Thor sighed deeply. "Council man Torkild." he replied. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Forgive me, my king." Torkild stood up, showing his dented armor. His brown beard and hair striked with silver stripes. "I merely desired to clear up some rumors."

Thor had to keep back a groan, he was so tired with this. I he just wanted to turn around and go.

"Our honored guest." Torkild commented. "The Jotunn now living in the cellar, there has been words… That the king has gone to see him."

Thor stiffened. "So?" he finally said. "That Jotunn is my guest, why shouldn't I go see if he finds his stay adequate?" he asked.

"It is not my place, but people are speculating." Torkild stated. "Asking what you were talking about. What could the king of Asgard be talking with a Jotunn about?" he asked. "Further more, people are asking. Why is this Jotunn here? What is he doing here?"

Thor squinted his eyes, his hands tightening aroud Gungnir.

"Fafnir Tokkason, not a name that rings a bell. Nor does Tokka." Torkild continued. Then he looked at Thor. "That Jotunn attempted to take your life. It is in every corner of Asgards halls."

"No he didn't." Thor insisted. "The wound on my neck is from when I went to Jotunnheim."

"The _guards_ who saved you and pulled you two apart tells another story." Torkild stated.

Thor sucked in a deep breath.

"And after that you let him sit next to you." Torkild commented. "People are asking. Why are you bowing to this creature."

"Now you listen to me." Thor seethed as he stepped forward, glaring down at Torkild. "That Jotunn is _not_ to be harmed. You hear me?" he asked. "Not a single hair on his head is to be touched! And you do _not_ need to concern yourself about him." he stated.

Torkild wasn't so easily intimidated his eyes stern as he looked at Thor.

"Have I made myself clear?" Thor asked.

"Perfectly." Torkild replied and Thor nodded.

"Good." Then Thor took a step past Torkild.

"How-ever I am only but one person." Torkild pointed out. "Sharing the concerns of many. You met with King Laufey for mere minutes and gave up the Casket so quick?" he asked. "Some consider it a sign. The casket the All father kept safe for one thousand five hundred years. You only needed to be king for a single hour and it is now back in Jotunn hands."

Thor hissed, his entire body shaking.

"You should hope that Odin wakens soon, I cannot answer for the consequences if he doesn't." Torkild commented. "That is unless you straighten yourself out and soon! People are watching, they need their king to stand proud! A shame Prince Loki is missing, how convenient. I would vouch for him to take over at this moment." he commented.

"Well he isn't." Thor huffed, trying his hardest to stay calm, but it was hard.

"I am merely saying." Torkild glanced up catching Thors eyes. " _If_ you had ways to... communicate." he gave Thor a saying glance.

Thor blinked, wait... did Torkild.. Know something?

Torkild smirked, looking a bit amused. "This is no time to be weak my king." he stated as he walked past Thor and Thor hissed.

The young king was shaking, only seeing red. Then Thor roared and slammed a fist into the wall, leaving a hole where he had hit. Then he gasped for air. Calm down… Calm down… He had to learn how to control his temper… He had to.

* * *

With a big shout Thor pushed open the big doors to the Jotunn chambers, in one of the chairs Loki was sitting holding the book. Annoyed he looked up at Thor. "Your majesty, I know you think you can just.."

He was cut off as Thor held up a hand. "Two minutes." Thor stated as he turned straight to the left, marched into the bathroom with the icy cold pool and then jumped right into the icing water. Fully clothed, armor, cape, shoes. All of it as he stayed below the surface while counting to ten and then finally swam back up gasping for air. He turned his head then saw a Jotunn standing in the door, blinking slightly stunned.

For a moment they looked at each other then Loki snorted. "Two minutes?" he asked. "Take ten." and he turned around and walked back into the main chambers.

A few minutes after Thor came in, dripping wet but bare chested. Carrying cape and armor in his arms, then dumped them right on the floor, kicking off his shoes and then finally sat down on one of the pelts.

Loki glanced up. "Make yourself at home." he commented dryly.

"I have a proposition for you." Thor stated. "Turn back into an Aisir, we make up a story that Loki was found and then _you_ be king!" he stated. "Hel! We'll make up a story that you alone fought through thousands of Jotunns, just one man and returned in triumph! The greatest Hero Asgard has ever known, they'll jump at the opportunity to make you grand king!"

Lokis red eyes were on Thor, cold and not buying.

"It was worth the shot." Thor pouted.

"So, being King didn't turn out to be anything like you thought it would be." Loki commented.

"No." Thor muttered wrapping his arms around his naked torso.

"And now you don't want to be king anymore." Loki smirked.

Thor squinted his eyes, then he looked up. "Does it even matter?" he asked. "It's not like I have a choice."

Loki only continued smirking.

"Found anything in that book?" Thor asked in a gesture.

"So far… Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Loki commented looking at the book in his hand. "Though this book only chronicles Bors reign, ends just around Odins birth." he commented sliding a hand over the page. "How framing can color history. Interesting isn't it?" he asked.

"What do you mean Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki smirked. "We were always told, that in Bors time the realms were shattered. Divided.. Constantly fighting. And this book confirms that story, how-ever! The story we were told is that Bor and then Odin, worked tirelessly to join the realms peacefully." he smirked. "Here though, it stands to reason that Bor forced the other realms to their knees! Paving a path in blood, killing leaders opposed to him to make an example!"

Thors eyes widened in shock.

"He made a pact with Jotunnheim!" Loki informed. "The two strongest realms in the nine realms, if they were to work together no other realm would stand in their way! The pact was sealed through marriage as Bor married Princess Bestla of Jotunnheim, not long after she gave birth to Odin. And soon after that the twins, Vilé and Vé."

Thor nodded, his uncles though were living in Affleheim having decided to distance themselves from the royal house. Then he frowned. "Hold on… Bestla was a Jotunn?" he asked. "Then father must be."

"She was part Jotunn." Loki replied. "A bastard child, her mother was the Jotunn queen. Her father some unknown Aisir. Which is why they had no issue using her as a bargaining chip. Which means Odin is one fourth Jotunn."

Thor was stunned quiet.

"Then we near the ending of the book." Loki frowned. "Bestlas demise, it looks like she might have been killed. But the language is so vague." he commented he flipped to one of the last pages and slid his finger over the line as he read out loud. "Bestla, born a princess of Jotunnheim. Died a Queen of Asgard, found on her bed. Blood coloring the sheets. The funeral feast lasted for three days, as is costume for a queen. And she was send to Valhalla in a blaze."

"That's it?" Thor asked. "Blood? Blood from what? A wound? She coughed it up?"

"Glad to see you're catching on. Cause of death is missing!" Loki stated. "And if it's missing, it means it's _important!"_

Thor was stunned quiet as he looked up at Loki. "Erhm, Loki. How old was father?" he asked.

"I am not sure." Loki admitted. "But seems like he was a child… Very young at least." he stated.

Thor nodded. "So… We know that the Asgardians and Jotunns were allies at this time in the war affords. And that pact was sealed through marriage yes?" he asked.

"Correct." Loki nodded.

"And that may explain these very chambers." Thor looked around.

"Also correct." Loki replied.

"Then what happened." Thor breathed. "Bestla died… And then what?"

"I don't know, I need more information." Loki stated. "I can how-ever tell you all about the first attack on the dark elves if you so desire." he offered grimly.

"Is it in any way relevant to what is happening now?" Thor asked.

"No, but it is brutal." Loki replied. "On both sides! One Dark elf would make a whole army of Aisir soldiers chase him, then lure them to a blind spot where the Aisir soldiers would sorround the dark elf, only for him to blow himself up taking fifty Aisir soldiers with him!"

Thors eyes widened. "Blow… But he would die to!" he gasped.

"Apparently they thought it was worth it to take those Aisir warriors with them." Loki smirked. "A suicide mission yes, but you are no stranger to that kind of thing are you Thor?"

Thor opened his mouth, but then slowly closed it again.

Loki sighed as he looked at the book. "The Dark elves were a brutal race for sure… Killing anyone who dared to enter their territory." he frowned slightly. "But I still wonder if that justifies just blowing up all those outposts. Kill families who had gone to close to the Asgardian camps. Bor was very much a take no prisoners kind of guy it seems."

"What… He did… What?" Thor asked.

Loki looked up. "He killed them. Thor." he stated. "He forced realms to their knees, and those that refused. He killed them."

Thor was stunned quiet.

"Jotunnheim was to strong, at least at that time. So he did the next best thing, made a pact. Married a Jotunn Princess." Loki stated. "But that didn't last, did it?" he asked.

Thor swallowed, he didn't know what to say.

"Odins mother was killed, when he was just a boy. Perhaps even murdered." Loki stated. "He was very young when Bors demise occurred. Then what?" he asked. "What happened?"

Thor sucked in a breath, then exhaled. "I suppose we're going to find out." he stated. "If those books are to be trusted."

"I think they are quite reliable." Loki stated.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Because…" Loki stated as he looked at Thor. "They were hidden." he stated. "If they were pure slander, there would be no reason to hide them."

Thor nodded slowly.

"More questions?" Loki asked.

"No." Thor replied as he stood up. "I'll get you more books tomorrow." then he looked down at the pile of wet clothes on the floor. He looked up at Loki.

"I'm not doing you any favors King Thor." Loki stated.

"You can literately dry them with a snap of a finger." Thor stated.

Loki smirked as he leaned his head in his hand. "I know."

Thor sighed as he picked all the clothes up and stood up. "Loki… Sometimes you're kind of a jerk." he stated as he turned around walked out. Only wearing soaked pants carrying the dripping wet clothes with him out.


	16. Chapter 16

Thor kept true to his words, the next evening he came back. Not with one new book, not two or three but five. Five books in his backpack.

It was enough to make Loki forget all about being angry and just dismissed Thor entirely laying the books out on the floor. He didn't even notice when Thor left.

As it always would be with historical accounts, messages would be inconsistent, there would be a lot of speculation and cross references were needed.

Loki pulled out parchments of papers and started to write, comparing the timelines and noting what pages in what book concerned itself with what specific events.

He had to be methodical to use his time best, but it was hard to resist the urge to just go forward in time!

Bor was killed in battle, speared by Surturs magma spear. Odin was at the battlefield and in a rage had killed the person whom had wielded the spear. Surturs son, Prince Sandun of Musphelheim. All in the same battle and Asgard had been declared the victor, forcing Musphelheim to their knees.

Odin swore to continue his fathers work, to avenge Bors death… it had happened right in front of Odins eyes. Odin whom was only a very young man back then. He swore, what-ever it took.

Then what… Then what?

Loki flipped through the pages and he halted, for there was an illustration.

The illustration of a woman wearing green armor, a large hornet helmet, she was wielding a massive axe and under the illustration was a name.

_Hela Odindottir._

Loki halted, slowly he glanced back up at the illustration. The woman took front stage, next to her, slightly in the background was the illustration of a king.

This one though had two eyes and blond hair… He was young. Much younger than now.

Loki swallowed as he dared himself to read the text.

_Hela Odindottir, the goddess of death. Future Queen of Asgard. The mightiest of all Aisir. She will bring peace to the nine realms, all shall be united under her rule._

Loki gasped for breath, then slowly he flipped back, he went back to the start of the book and looked at an illustration. A woman, a very beautiful woman. With long dark hair.

On her lap was a young blond boy, resting in his mothers embrace. And next to her a cript with twins. The text read.

" _Quenn Bestla. Beloved by all. Her husband, the people. But most of all her sons. Taken to soon by vicious enemies. May her death be avenged, so she may go forward to Valhalla in peace."_

Loki halted, then he looked at the young boy on his mothers lap. Resting towards her stomach… And two babies sleeping right next to them.

Loki tilted his head as he looked at the image… Then he moved on, opening another book to find another portrait of that horned woman.

She seemed to be grinning in the picture, there was something odd about her, something malicious. And that name.

Hela Odindottir… Princess of Asgard.

Loki looked up, that was when a small glimmer appeared in front of Loki.

Loki frowned as he stood up.

" _Loki…"_ the magical speck called out. _"Prince Loki… Respond."_

Loki stood as he looked at the cold white spec of pure magic, calling his name, then he reached out his blue hand and tapped the shimmer, only for a window to open up, showcasing a icy throne room and a Jotunn sorcerer.

"I told you my king it could be done!" The sorcerer grinned.

Loki frowned by the sight as a deep voice sounded. "Move aside."

"Of course my king." The sorcerer bowed and walked aside to reveal the big icy throne and on it a King, looking at Loki with narrowed red eyes.

Loki mirrored that look exactly as he looked at the big king, only wearing a loin cloth and a cape with fur trimmings.

Then Laufey smirked. "So you maintained Jotunn form even now." he commented as he leaned forward. "How commendable. I am almost feeling a sense a pride."

Loki lifted his head as he snorted, and then he changed shape. He shrank down in seize, the broken horns vanished. His height turning into that of an aisir and his build much more slender, his clothes transformed into green aisir clothes. And yet his skin color and red eyes remained the same as he stood with his hands behind his back glaring at Laufey.

Laufeys eyes narrowed.

"A fitting form yes?" Loki asked in a voice which was exactly like his Aisir voice not his Jotunn one. "I am a bit of both, yet neither." he stated. "And I am _not_ your kin. What do you want?" he asked in a huff.

Laufey was clearly displeased but then cleared his throat. "I thought perhaps it was time we talk." he then stated. "It is true I miss treated you in the past, but perhaps I acted hastily."

"Miss treated me?" Loki asked. "You left me to die the same day I was born. The second we reunited you had me beaten to force me to tell where I came from. When I refused to talk, you let the beating continue and I am sure would have continued until I was dead." he stated crossing his arms.

Laufey smirked. "As I said, I may have acted hastily."

Loki huffed.

"You may be unaware." Laufey commented. "But you are my oldest son, thus the throne of Jotunnheim is your birth right." he commented.

"Fantastic." Loki replied. "Then all I need to do is to kill _you_ and I would be the rightful king. It would solve a lot of my problems." he commented.

For a moment Laufey looked at Loki, then he smiled clearly amused. "How amusing." he commented. "That you honestly believe it would be that simple." he stated settling on his throne.

Loki shrugged. "I was offered the position of being King of Asgard the other day. I have my ways." then he glared at Laufey. "I am tempted to take that offer. The attack I would launch would be without mercy, and be aimed very specifically at you."

"Oh you are amusing little one." Laufey chuckled to himself. "I'm almost feeling a bit of fondness."

"Trust me, the feeling is _not_ mutual." Loki commented.

"What a shame." Laufey commented. "For I have a proposition for you."

"Do you now?" Loki asked in a snort as he crossed his arms.

"Indeed." Laufey stated. "You are Loki, Odins so called second son. Are you not?" he asked.

"I am not Odins son." Loki replied.

Laufey grinned, all of his sharp teeth showing. "Of course not." he stated. "He took you out of pity, then put you on a display. Forced you into a form which isn't your own. Raised you while filling your head with lies. And yet you were being made a fool to make his true son look grander. Is that not true?"

Loki snarled, a low growl coming from his throat.

"Oh I know of you, Loki." Laufey smirked. "One of the greatest sorcerers in all of Asgard. Do you know something about the casket of winters?" he asked. "Only Jotunns can use it, but we have no sorcerer with the… Skill, to harness its full potential."

Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"Listen to me, little one." Laufey spoke in a low tone. "Odin is sleeping, the people are unsatisfied with their new king. They are questioning his orders and his motives. They are at odds, they lack a strong leader. _Now_ would be the time to strike!"

Loki looked at Laufey. "You are telling a Prince of Asgard about your plans to strike?" he asked. "That seems pretty foolish."

"Prince of Asgard?" Laufey asked. "Or Prince of Jotunnheim?" he leaned back. "When I caught you, I weren't aware of your amazing gifts as a sorcerer. A person like you… Could truly harness the powers of the casket of winters. A person like you, could be revered and honored in the halls of Jotunnheim. I might even be willing to accept him as my heir after all."

"Somehow I doubt the current crown prince would be to pleased." Loki commented.

"Helbindi will fall in line." Laufey huffed. "Of course, what we need from you is a sign of your loyalty." he stated. "Simple really." and he looked at Loki. "open the passageway, let us inside."

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"Odin is a sleep." Laufey spoke in such a soft voice. "Allow me to assure that he _never_ wakens." he asked. "Odin wronged you, for all these years he made you a fool. I swear to you, do this for me, and I will do right by you."

Loki stood still, absolutely still and Laufey smirked.

"Think about it, Prince Loki of…" Laufey halted then grinned. "Well, I guess that last part is up to you." and the window vanished leaving Loki in the guest chambers he was currently occupying. Then he looked down at the books in front of him, before glancing up… What now?


	17. Chapter 17

As Thor ventured back to the Jotunn guest chamebrs Loki were using, a day after he had dropped off five books. He was fully expecting to see Loki head deep into all those books, all of them opened up on tables and desks, papers with writing.

In fact Thor was kind of looking forward to see it, but was left disappointed as he opened the door and there was none of that.

Loki was sitting in one of the chairs, leaning back and the books… Thor had to look around before he finally found them.

Six books total, stacked into one tower. No papers, no scribbles. Nothing.

Thor turned to the Jotunn sitting in the chair then frowned, there was something different about him… He was still twice the seize of Thor. His markings were all intact… Then it hit Thor, the broken horns were missing. As if they had just magically vanished.

"So… Loki." Thor spoke closing the door behind him. "What have you found?"

There was no reply and Thor frowned.

"Loki." Thor huffed. "What have you learned?"

Still no reply.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed.

Loki smirked. "Your majesty, always loosing your temper so very easily."

Thor sighed deeply. "You are playing me on purpose, I get it." he sighed. "Can we just… So what did you learn? Do you know how Bestla died?" he asked.

Loki was quiet.

"And what of Odin, what about the beginning of his reign. If it's so important that it must remain hidden?" Thor asked. "Do you know?"

"I might." Loki leaned back. "Question is if I feel inclined to tell you."

Thor huffed. "We had a deal!" he exclaimed. "It wasn't me asking you a favor, it was a deal! I gave you the books and _you_ tell me what you found!"

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "Are you telling me I should know my place?"

"I am telling you to stay true to your part of the deal!" Thor stated. "You agreed to this, we had a deal!"

"Thor.." Loki spoke.

"I know you're mad at me, and you have a right to be mad!" Thor continued. "But you can't just agree to something and then refuse to do your part."

"Thor." Loki growled.

"I'm sticking my neck out for you, do you even know that?" Thor asked.

"THOR!" Loki shouted and Thor turned to him.

Loki caught Thors eyes and for a moment their eyes were locked, the red eyes keeping Thors gaze in place. Then Loki lifted his hand to his head, he folded it except his little finger and ring finger and then tapped his ear.

Thor blinked… Countless of times they had been on travels together, sometimes at places where they weren't supposed to be. They had come up with ways to communicate and this one was always the beginning.

The single sign that Loki had often given Thor.

_We are being watched._

As usual Thor had to contain himself and not look around like an idiot, Loki had explained to him often enough that if Thor started to look around it would give away that they knew they were being watched.

"If you are so concerned about the contents of those books, perhaps you should read them yourself." Loki commented.

Thor frowned, the game had suddenly changed. The things Loki said… They were to distract who-ever watched them. Or just fill out time… But if they were being watched, that left some questions. Who would be watching them. And how?

Loki snapped his finger and a green spark flickered, a magic spark…

Magic, someone was using magic to watch them.

"I am a busy man Loki, opposed to what you may think." Thor stated. "A king has a lot of duties." he crossed his arms, but the left point finger was pointing forwards.

_I got your message. I understand._

"Oh what a surprise." Loki snorted. "But it could only be a surprise to the likes of you." he slammed his fist into his flat hand.

_Do the opposite of what I tell you to do._

It had been a clever tactic in the past… Loki would instruct Thor to go south, the people who listened would grin and make their trap, but Thor would go north. The opposite.

"So don't worry about it, leave the books here." Loki asked.

That made Thor blink… The opposite of leave the books here? _Take_ the books?

"Erhm, no." Thor stated. "You refused your part of the deal, I'm going to take the books!" he stated, then couldn't help but look questioning at Loki.

Loki seethed. "How dare you! You owe me Thor, leave them be!" and he demanded while clapping his hands together.

_You got it correct, take the books._

"Well I am!" Thor stated as he marched towards the books. "You are not going to see them again until you keep up your part of the deal!"

"I don't have to answer to you!" Loki huffed.

"Fine!" Thor stated as he picked up all of the books. "Have it your way then!"

"Fine I will!" Loki shouted.

And Thor huffed as he plainly left with all the books and Loki growled. Thor could only admire what an amazing actor his brother was.

Far from them. In another realm a Jotunn sorcerer was blinking… Those two so called brothers really despised each other on a deep level.

Then he grinned, excellent. That Loki would be sure to come to their aid sooner or later.

* * *

Thor couldn't help but feel nervous as he walked into his own chambers, carrying all the old ancient books in his arms.

Loki was being watched, someone using magic was watching him. Or was it the both of them? Was Thor being watched as well? And by who! Why?

Thor really wished he could have asked for more information, but that was always the tricky part when you're being watched… Then it was probably the best idea to put the books back where they came from.

The secret library, magically warded so only the king could enter. And Thor made a direct journey to the room, opened it up, placed the books on the floor and headed out sealing the room back up again as he sighed deeply. He was exhausted, like usual. But his mind was bothering… Like usual.

And he couldn't go asking questions if he was being watched, without even thinking Thor headed outside and soon were at his little workshop where he was doing his wood work.

A table was proudly standing, fine carvings following the table legs and edges, and there was a matching chair to! And now Thor continued work on a second chair.

He was actually quite proud of his work, it was good work! And he had made this with his own hands. Take _that_ Loki! I'm not utterly useless.

Well, except for when it comes to the matter of being king… Thor sighed deeply as he continued working.

Just then, a group of people came wandering a large group.

Sif ran. "THOR!" she screamed and Thor looked up to see Sif. "Thor, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Thor frowned slightly then turned his head to see the people marching towards him, the entire council. Torkild…. Alongside Tyr, Ragnil, Frej… Even Eir and Myra whom stood close together but looked away from Thor. Not looking like they were agreeing with the group.

Thor frowned as he stood up facing the council and all the soldiers behind them. "What's going on?" Thor asked.

Torkild stepped forward. "King Thor." he stated. "You have now been sitting on the throne for eleven days. In that time, you have lost the casket of winters. Allowed an attempt on your own life to go unpunished. Allowed the continued humiliations of Asgard to take place. Realms are looking upon us, and see us becoming weak. We the council have talked and it has been agreed. Thor Odinson is _not_ suited to be king."

Thor looked at them, then slowly he stood up. Showing his full height, he was higher than all of them. "Not suited?" Thor asked. "And what do you intend to do about this? I am the crown prince, and I was chosen by Odin." he crossed his arms.

Torkild looked up at him, as unimpressed as ever. "For now we shall take over the duties." he stated. "We shall search for Loki, and when he is found he shall take the throne. Unless Odin awakens beforehand, in which case he of course will take back the throne."

"And if you don't find Loki and Odin doesn't wakens?" Thor asked.

"Then we'll figure something out." Torkild stated. "It's a hurdle we will face when no other options are left for us." 

Thor sucked in a deep breath as he looked at them. "This is a coup." he stated.

Torkild lifted an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say so, not if you act willingly." he stated. "It's a simple matter, just hand over Gungnir and go back to your life as being a carefree prince whom can go joy riding all he wants. Go on hunts, drink the night away, seduce all the women in Asgard. You wont have to worry about political matters anymore."

Thor frowned. "And what if I refuse?" he asked.

"Thor." Sif gasped.

"Then you would make matters quite difficult." Torkild admitted. "We have though decided as a council, we are more than you, the Einherjers answers to us. And you _lost_ the peoples favor. You wont win this."

Thors eyes narrowed, then he bowed to pick up Gungnir, looking at it in his hand then looked at Torkild.

"You can either work with us or against us." Torkild stated. "You can make it easy for yourself or difficult, the outcome will be the same for Asgard." he met Thors eyes directly, his eyes were harsh and challenging, as if he was challenging Thor for a duel. And Thor looked back, looking just as stern. 

There was silence for a while, while the two looked at each other like that. 

"I do not regret my actions." Thor stated. "I did what I believed I had to do, there might be consequences we have yet to see. If there are, they are mine to bear. And I will bear them even now." he stated. "You want this?" he asked holding forward Gungnir. "Take it, but keep in mind you are not King. You do not hold that authority, all you can do is to appoint a new king when you find someone approved by the all father you find suitable."

Torkilds eyes narrowed then he reached forward and grabbed Gungnir, Thor let go and Torkild took the royal spear back.

To Thors surprise though, Torkild didn't look triumphant, his mouth became a firm line. "Ones again, you are giving up your possesions far to easily." 

Thor huffed.

"I hope you will have a pleasent evening. _Prince_ Thor." Torkild stated then turned to the rest. "Asgard is now without a king, we have work to do!" he stated and all nodded as they left.

Thor standing tall as he kept looking after them with a stern look.

"Thor I…" Sif gasped. "I tried to stop them."

"You shouldn't have. Old Asgardians are stubborn, they have been living for several thousand years so they wont be changing their minds so easily." Thor groaned.

"What of Loki?!" Sif gasped. "They don't know! They are going to either throw him into the dungeon or thrust him into Jotunnheim."

"Honestly I wouldn't be to worried." Thor commented. "He's Loki, you know." he glanced at Sif. "Something tells me he's going to be just fine."

* * *

"FAFNIR TOKKASON!" A great shout sounded as the doors to the Jotunn guest chambers were kicked open. "In Asgards name we arrest you!"

An Einherjer shouted and soldiers swarmed inside only to be confused.

The rooms were empty, they looked around.

"Search the chambers." the leader asked and they started searching, go to the bathroom and the outside passageway. Searching every trace, but there was not a single trace of a Jotunn and the Jotunn whom was their real problem was grinning.

Asgard was in utter chaos, Odin was sleeping. There was no king to lead their armies. The royal family was in utter tumult.

There would _never_ be a more opportune moments to attack Asgard.


	18. Chapter 18

Thor was fuming as he walked the halls of Asgard, the grandest big golden halls on his ways to the grandfathers chambers. Finally he reached the massive golden door, and the two guards standing outside with each their spear.

Thor merely gave them a glare and they willingly stepped aside and opened the door, clearly not daring to ask any questions right now.

As Thor entered the chambers his eyes was drawn to the big bed at the other side of the room, and on the bed a body enveloped in that golden light. Next to him sitting on a chair was a queen, her long golden hair falling down her neck and shoulders and her head bowed hiding her face.

Slowly Thor stepped forward, his eyes on the queen. Then he glanced down on her hands and realized they were clinched. Her body shaking, then slowly she lifted her head and the fury burning in her eyes.

Thor said nothing, just looked at her.

"They had no right." Frigga informed. "I told them no. My son is the rightful king and your duty is the heed his command." she smirked grimly. "But I am not born into the royal family, merely married into it. I only have as much power as my husband demands… And my husband." she looked at Odin.

Thors eyes followed hers and then… He wanted to be angry, to be furious. But he could not deny this was unsettling.

Odin laying there, his hair fanned out on the pillow. He looked so thin… So frail… And so old.

Thor exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes then looked at Frigga. "Did you know that Queen Bestla Odins mother was half Jotunn?" he asked. "My granmother, so we all have some Jotunn blood in our veins."

Frigga looked at Thor. Then finally nodded.

"You knew." Thor stated.

"I am more light elf than I am Aisir myself." Frigga pointed out. "A mix of great many types of blood runs in your veins. I think there's even some Midgardian in there to."

Thor frowned.

"It's tradition." Frigga informed. "The royal family marries to different people of the nine realms, and by combining their bloods creates even stronger heirs." she stated. "I believe that when your great-great-great grandfather reigned he decided to take nine wifes. One for each realm. And as you know, in our tradition it is not necesarily the oldest who inherits the throne. No, it is the person whom the previous ruler deemed most worthy. The strongest." she said. 

"So basically I barely got any Aisir blood in me." Thor commented. Then he sat down on the edge of Odins bed. Folding his hands together. "Heh, Loki might be more Aisir then I am." he stated slightly amused.

"Personally I don't see how it matters." Frigga commented. "What does blood even mean? How does blood speak of your heart or honor. For instance, I carried you in my womb but not Loki. Yet, you are both my sons. He is just as much my son as you are. So what is blood really?" she asked.

"Well, if it doesn't matter. Then why not be honest?" Thor asked. "Mother, I know there is secret history! There is a secret library only the king may enter. I was king for eleven days, I entered!" he stated. "There were books chronicling Bors reign as well as the beginning of Odins reign!"

Frigga looked at him. "How much do you know?" she asked.

"Not much." Thor admitted. "But I am sure Loki knows a lot more than I do, and he will tell me. We made a deal. Loki is not one to break deals, ever."

Frigga nodded.

"I know Jotunnheim and Asgard were allies. And the alliance had been sealed through marriage. Bestlas was born a princess of Jotunnheim." Thor stated. "Then she died and… Then what?" he asked.

"Yes… Killed in her sleep." Frigga sighed deeply. "Found by her oldest son. Odin.. He found her in her bed. With a knife through her heart."

Thor looked up. "What?" he asked. "Why? Why didn't he tell me?" he asked.

"He never speaks of it, it hurts him." Frigga informed. "He only told me ones, late at night as he was woken by a nightmare. I had to pester him for a long time to make him tell me. He dreamed that it was me he found in that same position. Laying in bed with a dagger through my heart, just like her." she said. "He told me, and he cried… One thing that I know is that Odin loved his mother very much. And he swore revenge upon those who hurt her."

"Then who did it?" Thor asked. "Who killed her."

"Her brother. Prince Barin of Jotunnheim. Laufeys uncle." Frigga stated. "He was not in favor of the alliance between Asgard and Jotunnheim. He wanted it erased. He publicly blamed the Asgardians for Bestlas death, making them look like the killers while the Asgardians blamed the Jotunns. When his ploy was finally uncovered it was to late. The two realms had already entered war and there was no going back. Bor was a proud man refusing to step back. Laufeys gran father King Lopir just as proud unwilling to admit he could have been wrong. Prince Barin vanished though, I assume he was done away with by Lopir."

"By the norns." Thor groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Thor… All of this happened over ten thousand years ago. Long before you were born." Frigga spoke quietly. "Most who were involved are dead. Perhaps it is not the past you should concern yourself with. Focus more on what is now."

"Was that why Odin just tried to hide it away?" Thor asked. "So he could create a different reality now?" he asked. "Mother… It doesn't work that way. We can't resolve what went wrong when we don't even know what it _is._ "

Frigga looked up at him, then she glanced right. "You're right…" she breathed. "You're right."

Thor sighed deeply. "Mother, what are you thinking right now?"

"That they did a great mistake." Frigga stated. "You will be a great king."

"You know they want to make Loki king right?" Thor asked. "All he has to do is turn himself into an Aisir and show up. They will give him Gungnir."

"Well, then we still win. Loki to will be a great king." Frigga smiled amused. "And he wont let us down. What-ever your brother have planned, he will find a way to turn things in his favor and thus ours. Trust in your brother."

"I do mother." Thor smiled. "I suppose the reason why I handed over Gungnir so easily. Really I am just awaiting his signal." he smirked.

Frigga smirked amused. "A wise decision indeed my son."

* * *

" _I suppose the reason why I handed over Gungnir so easily. Really I am just awaiting his signal."_

A red pair of eyes blinked, an a blue head tilted as a blue figure was sitting crouched in a dark room looking at the magical window he had conquered.

Then the blue hand slipped through his black hair and as he did, the Jotunn shrank. His skin becoming pale, nearly white. His eyes flashing green. Any sings of markings on his skin vanished and then he looked at his hands.

White long slender hands which Loki looked at as he turned them. Then felt his face, and couldn't help but exhale a breath of relief.

* * *

It was quite a scene, there was stunned silence as an intruder entered the throne room of Asgard.

The council men had all barged inside, only to halt stunned. For there, right on the big golden throne. Not sitting, but _laying_ right across it was a prince with black hair and green armor. Holding a golden goblet of wine in one hand, and using the other to feed himself grapes.

"Pr-Prince Loki." Myra gaped and so did all the rest. All except Torkild who stood straight.

Loki snorted. "Thanks for the rescue. Oh wait, I had to rescue myself." he commented, not making a motion to stand up. Instead he threw another grape up into the air, then bowed his head back and opened his mouth. Catching the grape with his mouth perfectly then chewed.

Everyone was stunned quiet.

"When did you arrive?" Torkild finally asked. "And how? We would have made a welcome. A feast in your honor."

"To make up for your inadequacy I bet." Loki rolled his eyes as he drank from the goblet. "Well, at least I hear everyone else is finally seeing what I told you all along. Thor is not ready to be king."

Everyone looked among each other then up at Loki. Then they nodded, and everyone fell to their knees.

"Then please, take the reign." Torkild asked as he were on his knee with the others. "Loki, King of Asgard."

Loki looked at them, his eyes narrowing. "Why should I?" he asked.

That made all their eyes widen and they looked up.

"Why?" Loki asked finally sitting up. "I offered everyone my warning and advice yet _none_ listened. Even called it jalousie." he stated. "Then the crown prince drags me to Jotunnheim against my will and _leaves_ me there. No one came to rescue me, I had to find a way back on my own. Why should I do _any_ of you any favors?" he asked. "You don't need me as king, you have Thor! The golden child, do you not?" he asked in a mocking tone. "I don't see how I owe you any favors."

Everyone was shifting as they were kneeling on the floor.

Loki was frowning as he leaned forward glaring down at them.

The silence was palpable. And seemed to stretch on to near infinity.

Finally Torkild glanced up, and so did the others. Shifting uneasily.

"No one will answer my question." Loki commented. "Why should I do what you want?" he asked.

"It is your duty." Torkild said. "You're a Prince of Asgard."

Loki smirked as he sat his goblet aside, folded his fingers and leaned back. Crossing his legs. "And because I am a Prince of Asgard I should take the burden and then follow your wishes?" he asked.

Again the council people looked uncomfortable. No one knew what to do. Myra was almost shaking, Eir looked puzzled and Torkilds mouth was ones again becoming a thin line.

"Well I suppose if I must I must." Loki sighed deeply and they looked up. "How-ever, before I agree let's get a few things straight."

"Your majesty?" Torkild frowned.

"No." Loki held up a finger. "You want me to take Gungnir in my hand, you listen to me." he stated and they all closed their mouths as Loki smirked. "Good." he stated. "Now, you will follow the orders I give. They may sound strange to you, but you shall not question me. Just do it." he demanded.

"But, your majesty." A council member tried.

"What was it I said?" Loki asked in a snarl. "Do _not_ question me!"

And that council members mouth snapped shut.

"Now try and remember this time." Loki asked. "I owe you nothing. I am under no obligation to help any of you. I am doing it out of the goodness of my heart." he stated.

And everyone looked nervous. This clearly wasn't going like they had hoped they would.

* * *

Thor was gaping as soldiers walking in line. "Make way for the new king." they proclaimed.

Thor blinked. King? Had one of his cousins come? But they didn't want anything to do with the royal house. Thor ran, pushed himself through and there… Was a man wearing green. Holding Gungnir in his hand.

His face, his green eyes. His black hair, all oh so familiar and it was like a shock to Thors entire body as he gasped. "Loki!"

Slowly Loki turned his head, then revealed his green eyes meeting Thors.

"Loki." Thor swallowed, his blue eyes misty threatening to shed tears as he took a step. His brother was here! His brother. The familiarity of his face and green eyes. It was right there, right in front of him. "You… You're…" Thor sniffed, tears spilling down his face. And Thor reached his arms forward, as if prepairing to pull Loki in for a hug.

Loki frowned and Thor froze before he managed to reach his brother. Lokis eyes were serious, looking straight at Thor. Green eyes, cold and yet charged with resentment.

Thor was frozen to the spot, his arms still stretched out like he was a big idiot. Then slowly, he managed to lower them. "Loki.." he breathed again. "Loki you're... You're." he swallowed. "You'r back." he finally said in a broken voice. "Thank the norns I.." 

Lokis eyes remained cold, his face starn and in angry folds.

"You may refer to me as King." Loki commented.

Thor blinked, then his eyes landed on Lokis hand and the item which Loki was holding. Gungnir, Loki was holding Gungnir then Thor looked back at Lokis face.

"Ah, of course. I see." Thor swallowed both shocked and confused. "That's erhm. That's good, I think I.."

"Ones again you left me cleaning up your mess." Loki commented dryly.

Thor stood straight, then felt all the eyes on him. They had peoples undivided attention. Thor looked at Loki then took a step back.

"You will make a good king. Of that I have no doubt." Thor stated then he bowed for Loki. "My king!" he adressed him. Before standing up to meet Lokis gaze which seemed to be without emotion.

Then finally Loki offered him a nod and turned away, dismissing Thor completely as he took everyone with him leaving Thor behind.

And Thor was utterly lost… What was happening? What was Loki doing? Was his goal simply to be king or something more?

There was definitely something more going on… But what?


	19. Chapter 19

Ones again, the planer was moving over the wood. Beat for beat.

After having finished two chairs Thor had given the chairs a break to work on a book shelf. Every time he went to his chambers and saw that big stack of books laying in the corner he always ended up feeling kind of guilty.

Not far from him Fandral was laying on his back on the grass, looking up into the sky while chewing on a grass straw.

Next to him Hogunn was sitting with crossed legs, polishing his sword. His movements seemed to follow Thors, rhythmically.

Volstagg was sitting with closed eyes, almost looking like he was meditating or something. Sif was fuming, her arms crossed and her eyes closed shut.

There was tension in the air, there was only one question… Who would break the silence first? Who would first talk about the thing they all had on their minds. Yet none of them were opening their mouths.

Finally Sif opened her eyes as she seethed. "How dare he!" she exclaimed.

The warrior three turned their heads to look at her, Thor did not. He just continued his work.

"Suddenly he just walks in and takes the throne?!" Sif asked. "How can you just stand there! Not only are you the oldest, but you were chosen by Odin!" she exclaimed at Thor.

Thor frowned, but kept working.

"He has them eating out of his hands!" Sif continued and turned to the others. "Don't you see? He worked it all out perfectly!" she stated. "Now Loki has everything he wanted! Discrediting Thor, the council is worshiping the ground he walks on and he is _king!"_ she exclaimed.

"So?" Thor asked.

"What do you mean so?" Sif turned to Thor. "Everything that happened since your coronation. It all went in his favor. As if planned."

"Yes, you could make that assumption." Thor stated not lifting his head.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sif asked.

"Do _what_ exactly?" Thor asked finally looking up. "If we assume Loki planned all of this from the start. What would you have me do? Run in like a maniac and accuse him of foul play? That'll only make me look like a raving lunatic! If being king truly was his plan. Don't you think that me running around yelling he is doing wrong is the _exact_ thing he would want me to do?" he asked.

Sif gaped as she looked at Thor.

"One thing I do know. If we had just listened to Loki in the first place and not gone to Jotunnheim. None of this would have happened." Thor stated. "So there, we owe him not to question him this time."

Sif frowned as she crossed her arms. "You're wrong." she stated. "If Loki hadn't let in Jotunns to ruin your coronation. _Then_ none of this would have happened."

Thor looked up.

"We all know that was Loki. Who else could it be?" Sif asked. "Loki is the only one able to open the portal between Asgard and Jotunnheim and let people through."

There was a chilling wind going between the five friends. Sif looking at Thor with harsh eyes and Thor looking back at her.

"Yeah… He let them in." Thor agreed. "It couldn't have been anyone else. He wanted to proof a point. That I am not ready to be king. And he did it, he proved his point."

"So… He got exactly what he wanted." Sif concluded.

"Seems like it." Thor replied. "Loki wanted me to look bad, he wanted me to fall from grace, he wanted to teach me a lesson. And he got it, he got all of it."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sif asked in a frustrated voice.

"Not acting like a lunatic ones again to proof his point further." Thor stated. "Beside, I have no reason to think Loki wants to hurt Asgard. He's angry with me, and you four. And our parents. But no one else so…" he looked at them then shrugged. "If he's acting to protect Asgard. What's the problem?"

Sif gaped, she looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The warrior three looked uneasy from one to the other.

"Now… Listen to me. All of you." Thor asked in a deep and dangerous voice. "I have no idea what Loki is planning. He is absolutely planning something, but what it is? No clue. None." he stated. "He could be working against us or to our benefit, I honestly don't know!" he stated. "But I want to give him the benefit of doubt." he stated. "You are _not_ to touch him or act against him. We are going to sit back and let him do what-ever it is he has planned. I already broke his trust in me ones, probably many times. I wont let this be the last straw. If there is any hope that we may regain the trust we ones had in each other, I must trust him with this. And so will all of you, until we know for sure he isn't acting to help us. And I mean absolutely _sure._ You will listen to him, you will do as he says. You will give him that chance. He is my _brother."_ he stated. "And he is your king now. Do what he says."

Sif, was clearly not happy. She was fuming, her hands tightening and her mouth shut tight.

"Heh." Fandral commented. "You started to sound a bit like Loki there." he commented as he looked at Thor. "Thinking about the long game and plans and stuff."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Thor sighed. "I mean, Loki has the entire council in line. They don't even dare to question him." he stated then blinked. "How did he _do_ that? They were questioning me _all_ the time. Every single order I tried to give!"

"Well, we know Loki has a way to manipulate events and people to favor him." Fandral shrugged. "I mean, we have been in situations where we thought for sure we would have to fight and yet he managed to just _talk_ us out of it." he commented then squinted his eyes. "Yeah… He does do that."

"Loki silver tongue." Hogunn commented as he kept polishing his sword. "A dangerous opponent indeed. With him his words are as dangerous as any sword."

"We don't know if he is our enemy so we wont act like he is." Thor snapped. "He is _my_ brother and king of Asgard. Are we clear on that?" he asked.

There was tense silence.

"Well, if we are to be technical." Hogunn then commented. "He's adopted. He's not actually your brother, nor does he have any birth right to the throne."

Thor glared at him. "Yes… He _is_ my brother." he stated. "That has never changed and never will! He might not have a birthright to the throne. But the second Odin adopted him and presented him as his own. His right to the throne became as great as mine."

"Thor." Sif earned Thors angry gaze. "He's Jotunn…. And he is furious with Asgard. This is not a safe bet to make."

"This is _my_ choice." Thor stated. "And the consequences. What-ever they may be. They are mine to bear!" he stated.

"Thor has spoken." Volstagg stated. "And quite clearly, if we have any respect for him at all we shall adhere to his wishes."

All turned to him and the older man looked up.

"The royal family are the leaders of Asgard. We are their soldiers." Volstagg stated. "Our job is to follow our leaders. I was asked to become Prince Thors champion, many years ago. And I accepted my duty with pride. Even though Thor was just a child, he would soon grow. And he would depend on good men willing to follow his orders. He is the Prince, he is the one who has the final choice. Always. And he made his choice. Whether we agree with it or not matters nothing. Not when the choice has already been made."

There was silence as everyone looked at Volstagg. And Volstagg just shrugged.

"Well, Loki has a way to be three steps in front of everyone." Fandral commented as he laid back down. "Also, kind of nice to see that Torkild down on his knees. Seriously how did Loki _do_ that?" he asked. "But man, I could watch that man grovel all day. It's great."

Thor smirked amused. Then he closed his eyes… Please Loki. I beg of you. Please show me you're doing the right thing.

I want to believe you are… I _need_ to believe that.

Still as Thor looked up he had that sinking feeling in his chest, and he remembered, a pair of furious red eyes. Hands grabbing his throat, the intend to kill so real… And Thor had to admit, he had no idea what Loki was thinking… None.


	20. Chapter 20

As Loki entered his own chambers he glanced around.

He looked at the massive bed, with the soft blankets and pillow in silk. He glanced at the golden bookshelf, filled to the rim with books. Standing neatly in line.

Daggers hanging on the wall for display, the pelt of a bear on the ground in front of a big fireplace. Beautiful elegant chambers.

Loki gently placed Gungnir up against the wall then stepped further inside as he looked around, as if to inspect every corner of the chambers.

At last he ended in front of a full length mirror, showcasing his entire figure. Loki looked at his own reflection. Then straightened out his tunic before he turned his head, holding up a hand to touch his chin. Critically looking at his own face.

"Afraid a bit of blue is showing little one?"

Loki stood still, his eyes on his reflection.

"You know don't you… It will always be there. Hiding right under your skin."

Loki sighed. "It's unsporting to spy on your opponent you know." he stated as he turned around to see a magic window and Laufey himself sitting on his throne.

"Opponent?" Laufey asked.

"Well, we aren't allies." Loki commented.

"Aren't we?" Laufey asked. "I think I have made you a good offer."

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "You've been watching me, you've seen." he stated. "It took me a minute and now I am the king of Asgard. Remind me again, what do I need _you_ for?" he asked. "I am the king of the mightiest race in all the nine realms. You're the king of a big ball of ice. Why should I ever waste another second of my time on _you?"_ he asked.

Laufeys eyes narrowed as he huffed as Loki turned and headed to a table where a pitcher of wine was put out for him and a golden goblet and he poured a glass of wine for himself.

"Your little scheme will only last until your true origin is revealed." Laufey huffed. "You may put on a fake Aisir skin. But under it hides the blue hide of a Jotunn. Behind that nice green of your eyes there is red. And one day, it will show." he stated. "You truly think Asgard will accept a Jotunn as their king?" he asked. "Yes indeed, they threw Thor out with the trash in a matter of minutes. What though, pray tell. Makes you think they wont do the same to you?" he asked.

Loki lifted his goblet to his lip as he took a sip.

"That or Odin awakens. He could waken at any time, isn't that so?" Laufey asked. "If he wakens, your entire scheme will be _over._ The second his one eye opens, you are done."

Loki turned to look at Laufey again, his green eyes harsh.

"I admit, you are cunning." Laufey commented. "In fact, I am impressed. And I do not impress so easily. But as things are now, you wont be winning." he stated.

"Then what do you suggest?" Loki asked.

Laufey grinned. "Make sure Odin never wakes. Kill him." he suggested.

"And what of Thor?" Loki asked.

"Kill him to." Laufey encouraged. "You'll be the only one left. They'll _have_ to acknowledge you as king."

Loki glanced down in his cup. "Odins brothers, Thors uncles, are dead.. My cousins are old enough to be my granparents. Ironic, that makes Odin old enough to be my great-granparent." Loki smirked amused."If Asgard refuses to accept me, they will have to look among second and third cousins spread across the realms. There would be utter chaos and people would fight each other for the throne. It would be a blood bath, and a recipe for intrigues. It cannot be afforded. If Asgard shows any sign of weakness, a lot of realms would want to attack. Including Jotunnheim of course. Get rid of Odin and Thor, and I would be the only option left if they wish to avoid that scenario." he looked up.

Laufey was now one big grin. "Glad you can see reason." he stated. "Of course, you shouldn't soil your own hands. That would look quite bad."

"So you're saying I should let you inside and let you do the job for me." Loki commented. "How very generous of you."

"Of course I would expect a few favors in return." Laufey commented. "But think of the possibilities. This could be the start, of something great. We could find true trust in each other. Then maybe one day, you'll be king of Asgard _and_ Jotunnheim. You alone has the power to master the casket of winters. In given time, you could be the most powerful being in all of the nine realms and _none_ would ever dare stand against you. No matter your skin color or origin. You would simply be… To powerful to oppose."

Loki looked down at the goblet in his hand before he looked up at Laufey.

Laufey was grinning, his eyes on Loki.

"You're all the same." Loki commented. "The council, I am a joke to them. Until the second they think they have a need for me. You, happy to let me die… Until the very second you realize you have a need for me. Thor, making me the butt of his jokes then comes crawling back only when he can't figure out how to read a book! Odin, keeps me well hidden and I bet just as a nice little spare, if he one day could get some use out of me. Everyone, you are all the same aren't you? Don't have a care until you realize you could use me. You're pathetic, the lot of you!"

Laufey smirked. "Welcome to the reality of a royal court."

Loki snorted. "I grew up in a court. The greatest court in all of the nine realms. I know how it works." he stated. "Which is exactly why I am sick of it." he stated as he lifted his goblet and emptied it out, then put it down on the table in a heavy clink. "You want to come to Asgard? Fine." he snorted. "But why succumb to the back door?" Loki questioned. "I. King Loki! King of Asgard. Hereby formally invite King Laufey of Jotunnheim to come dine in Asgards halls! He may bring some of his court as well. Our dinner shall symbolize a new age, of peace between Asgard and Jotunnheim!" he stated then silenced. "How-ever… If a few soldiers should slip away and." he shrugged. "Work against King Laufeys orders, they just so happen to have plans of their own King Laufey had nothing to do with. If it all happened while King Laufey was dining at the halls where all the Asgardians can clearly see him. Clearly it wasn't him."

Laufey lifted an eyebrow, then he smirked. Then he laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA!" he howled in laughter. "Oh, my only regret is that I can't drive the knife through his heart myself." he stated.

"Well, maybe I'll let you have Thor." Loki commented. "With him gone, the line of Odin is no more."

"Almost." Laufey sighed and Loki glanced up.

"Almost?" Loki asked.

Laufey smirked. "The Asgardians might have willfully forgotten. But there is another."

Loki sucked in a deep breath.

"I wont forget." Laufey stated. "After all, she killed my father."

Loki stood still, still as a statue as Laufey glanced up. "Oh, you didn't know?" he asked.

Loki glanced at him, then he smiled. "As you said, the Asgardians has willfully forgotten." he stated. "I shall send the official invitation to you through official means. I shall see you soon." he stated in a dismissive tone and then waved his hand closing the window forcefully.

Then Loki stood still, now looking at the empty spot.

And he remembered, that image of a woman… And the name.

Hela Odindottir… Princess of Asgard… Goddess of death.


	21. Chapter 21

Thor was laying on his back on his bed, on top of the covers looking up at the ceiling.

An official invitation for King Laufey to dine in the halls of Asgard? And his own guard of course… The council was not happy. Obviously. But as Fandral had put it, Loki had them eating out of his hand. Thor could admit it was kind of nice seeing them squirm under Lokis cold gaze.

Not that Thor had seen much of it, he had barely seen Loki. Only short glimpses on a distance, when-ever they were close to each other Loki would just dismiss him entirely.

What in the name of the all father was Loki planning? Obviously he was planning something, Loki was _always_ planning something.

But Thor for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was.

Was this really just an attempt to make peace? Or… was there another reason?

Thor picked up the book laying on his stomach and lifted it over his head, trying to give this reading thing another go.

All right, where was he? … _At the Affleheim court it is etiquette to stand behind your chair until the host has arrived. You are not to sit before the host has sat down first._ Thor groaned, why did this have to be so boring? And the only thing this did for him was making him _not_ want to go back to Affleheim anytime soon.

Just then the door opened, there had been no knocking or asking permission to enter which was unsual and Thor glanced up to see a young man with black hair dressed in green.

Immediately Thor gaped as he sat up. Loki!

Loki closed the door behind him then turned to Thor, he glanced down at the book in Thors hands then up at Thor.

"Heh." Thor smiled as a red blush crawled over his cheek. "It's erhm… It sure is an interesting book!" he stated.

"No it's not, it's the dullest piece of litterature I ever had the missfortune of reading." Loki replied and Thor halted.

Then he sighed as he looked down and put the book aside so he could stand up and face Loki. "Loki…" Thor breathed.

Loki held up a hand making Thor silence and then Loki slipped a hand through his hair, but in the same motion tapped his ear with his little and ring finger making Thors eyes slightly widen.

"Now Thor, I believe I should make this short." Loki stated as he snapped a finger and green sparks appeared for a second. "King Laufey will soon arrive at Asgard to dine with us, and I want to make sure you will be on your best behavior."

"I… I'll do my best." Thor assured.

"Your best." Loki snorted. "It is less than two weeks ago you went to Jotunnheim to bullheaded just kill any Jotunn you happened to find." he stated. "And from what I re-call, you spend your entire life boasting about how you are going to kill all of them."

"I know." Thor closed his eyes. "It's just… Loki." he looked up. "Do you really think it's wise to invite Jotunns in here?" he asked. "They are not… What I mean is. Erhm." he halted. "They are…"

"Monsters, right?" Loki asked his green eyes sternly looking at Thor.

Thor closed his eyes taking a deep breath then looked up. "They are not fond of Asgard." he stated. "And I doubt just having the casket of winter has calmed their anger. You know how it is Loki, when people are angry they no longer act rational. They will be out for blood."

Loki smirked. "Speaking from experience Thor?" he asked.

Thor nodded. "Aye."

Loki halted then looked at Thor with slightly wondering eyes.

"And I'm not proud of it." Thor stated. "Loki I swear, I wont get in your way. I'll behave!" he stated. "If you think this is the way to ensure peace then… I'll follow your lead. Brother." he stated.

Loki looked at Thor then he turned to the side, to glance at Thors new table. "And what of your friends?" he asked. "They to tend to act rash."

"I wont allow it." Thor assured. "I'll keep an eye on them."

Loki smirked. "For your sake I hope so." he stated looking at the table. "That table is new, is it not?" he asked.

"Aye." Thor nodded. "I… I made it myself."

"Huh." Loki looked at it. "That's not bad work, I am a bit surprised to see you have it in you."

"Honestly, so am I." Thor admitted slightly amused. "Makes you wonder what else I can do if I just took the time to do it." he stated.

"Indeed." Loki nodded his eyes wandering to the chair.

"Can I get you something?" Thor asked. "Refreshments? Some of that wine you favor so much? I have a bottle hidden away."

"No." Loki shook his head. "I only came here to make sure we were in agreement."

"Not just a glass?" Thor asked. "I know that being King comes with a lot of duties… I really don't miss that part at all." he plainly admitted. "But you know, just a glass?" he tried again. "Or tea, I can make tea." 

"Why?" Loki asked as he looked at Thor.

"Because.." Thor halted. "I miss you." he stated. "I want to talk to you, it doesn't have to be anything important. We can talk about what-ever you want. Affleheim court etiquette if that's the thing." he joked slightly.

Lokis eyes were on Thor, impossible to read. Desperately Thor looked for a sign, but there was nothing. Then finally their eye contact broke as Loki turned around. "I must beg your pardon, I am afraid I have duties I must attend." he stated as he took a step towards the door.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted reaching out a hand and Loki halted. "Listen I just… I tried to apologize before, but none of it was right." he stated. "I just need you to hear this okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry, about what happened at Jotunnheim. I really am." he stated. "I should not have forced you to open that portal, and certainly not have forced you to come with us. I was wrong… I was so wrong." he stated. "And I know, I have wronged you many more times than that yet never apologized. And I know I can never truly apologize for all of it. I am afraid that… This is the best I can do." he stated. "And I swear, I wont mess up. I will meet Laufey with respect. And treat him and his guards with respect, as if they were guests from any other realm. That's what you want is it not?" he asked.

Loki was quiet as he stood with his back to Thor.

"Loki?" Thor asked just hoping that he would respond.

"I am counting on you to stay true to your word." Loki replied and then finally walked out closing the door behind him leaving Thor behind who could only stare at the closed door. What was going to happen now?

* * *

Only an hour after did Thor get a surprise as it knocked on his door and after getting permission to enter an Einherjer came inside. "Prince Thor." the einherjer bowed. "Please, follow me."

Thor blinked. "Why?" he asked. "Where are we going."

"It is King Lokis wish that I should take you to the vault." The Einherjer replied.

"Okay." Thor sat up still feeling very confused. "Lead the way then." he asked as he stood up.

And he followed the Einherjer as they walked through Asgards halls, soon they found the stairs which lead to the dungeons and the great vault. As Thor stood in front of the vault the guards at the door saluted and then slowly the door started to open.

"Erhm…" Thor halted. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"King Loki has insisted that you may fetch a certain item." The Einherjer spoke and Thor blinked but allowed the man to guide him inside, they passed a few treasures and artifacts until suddenly.

Thor halted… He lost all his breath.

For there, on a stone slap. It was… Mjolnir!

"Courtesy of his majesty King Loki." The Einherjer presented.

Thor swallowed, he had to stop himself from crying as he reached out his hand, and then finally. Grabbed such a familiar warm handle. With ease he picked up his hammer, shining silver and he felt the warm familiar energy running through his body as he sighed deeply. Then lowered the hammer as he looked at it with a smile.

"How I missed you." Thor whispered softly. "My old friend…" only then did he halt, he turned his head and looked at the stone slap. There was something else there, a slip of paper. Thor bowed forward and picked the paper up to read the small neat writing.

What in the… Thor blinked as he tried to take in what the piece of paper had said. What did this mean?


	22. Chapter 22

Thor took in a deep breath, he did his best to stand straight and look calm as he was standing just slightly behind Loki. As if he was Lokis guard rather than a Prince.

Ones again he was dressed in his finest most shining armor, his red cape flowing behind him. And his trusted silver hammer was ones again in his belt.

Thor couldn't help but look at the back of Lokis head.

Loki to was wearing his finest most beautiful armor, green and golds. He was holding Gungnir in his hand and stood straight without moving so much as an inch.

If Thor didn't know that was Loki, it would be excusable to think it was some sort of mannequin standing in front of him.

They hadn't spoken a single word to each other since Loki had visited Thor in his chambers the other day. Thor wanted to talk to Loki, he really wanted to. Crack a joke, give a word of assurance, anything.

But every time Thor opened his mouth to address Loki, Loki would lift his hand to silence Thor before he even got to say a word. And then move on, dismissing Thor entirely.

Even now as they stood at the observatory they weren't speaking. Guards were standing in lines, all wearing gold armors. Heimdal was at his post as always, and no one was speaking.

It was eerie.

The seconds just stretched on and Thor was begging for something to happen… Couldn't they just speed this up? Please?

Then finally, finally… A large beam of white light.

Shadows appeared in the light, shadows much larger than any of their aisir and as the light vanished they were revealed.

Blue skin, any clothes they wore skin and fur. Bare feet, bare chests. Long black horns, blood red eyes.

One Jotunn was bigger than the others, he was massive. Standing in front, lean build but pure muscle. Spiraling horns, chains of pure gold around his neck. Burning red eyes.

Thor tried to keep back a shiver but couldn't help his beating heart as the cold flowed towards them… Jotunns. Jotunns were inside of Asgard.

Then Loki stepped forward until he stood right in front of Laufey, the two looking at each other with unreadable faces.

In that moment, Thor couldn't help but notice… They honestly looked a lot alike. Even if Loki looked Aisir and Laufey looked Jotunn. It was... Their cheek bones, same sharpness. The shape of their noses and chins, most of all though. Their face expressions were identical and their eyes. Their eyes had the same shape and they looked at each other in the same way. Giving each other a cold stare. 

Then Loki made a bow for Laufey. "King Laufey." he spoke. "I hereby welcome you to Asgard!"

Laufey grinned, then he to bowed. "King Loki. I am humbled, and I appreciate such a sign of trust." he stated as he stood up. "I believe that when invited as a guest, you bring gifts. If that not so?" he asked as he lifted a hand, and forward stepped a Jotunn holding a pillow, and on the pillow a small silver box.

Loki glanced at the box, he reached forward his hands and opened the lid to glance inside.

Thor couldn't help but tiptoe to try and have a peak himself but came off short.

Then finally Loki nodded as he closed the lid and allowed the Einherjers to take it. "Bring it to the vault." he asked. "Make sure it's safe." then he turned to Laufey. "Thank you, King Laufey. For this gift." he bowed again then stretched out his arm. "Come, allow me to lead you to the palace. Chambers has been made ready. You can rest, make yourself comfortable until the feast tonight. It shall be held in your honor. Of course if you like, I could show you around. The gardens are a sight to behold at this time of year."

"It is rare to see anything green on Jotunnheim." Laufey commented. "For us Jotunns, a simple flower is such a precious and rare thing." he stated.

Thor couldn't help himself as he asked. "You like flowers?" he asked and Laufey turned to him, his red eyes on Thor. "Your majesty." Thor added a bit bashfully.

For a moment there was silence, Laufeys cold eyes on Thor and Thor blushing slightly as he averted his eyes. Then finally Laufey replied in a low almost soft voice. "Yes. I rather do." He said as he turned away from Thor and back towards Loki whom gestured for Laufey to come.

"Shall we?" Loki asked.

"Yes. Indeed." Laufey replied as he stepped up beside Loki and then the two kings walked side by side, followed by a line of Jotunns behind Laufey and a line of Einherjers behind Loki. Thor walking a bit behind Loki as well, keeping quiet so he could catch anything Loki and Laufey might be talking about.

As it turned out though, the two didn't even talk at all. Just walked in silence.

Thor really… Really wished the two would talk, so there was something for Thor to focus on, to make sense of these things. But no. Both were silent as the grave, as they reached the entrance hall of Asgard Loki waved his hand. "Guards may leave, I believe you all have places to be. I and the servants shall take it from here."

No one dared to say anything, and the guards finally all saluted then walked each their way. Thor took a breath then stepped forward.

"I believe I said _all_ guards may leave." Loki commented.

Thor halted as he stood.

"Make yourself ready for the evening. _Brother."_ Loki commented. "It might be one of the most important evenings of our lives. Determining the future of the relationship between Asgard and Jotunnheim."

Thor stood still, but then at least bowed. "Welcome to Asgard King Laufey." he finally stated. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Asgard. I think you will like Queen Friggas garden, it has a lot of flowers."

Laufey glanced at Thor, then offered him a nod. "I shall look forward to see it, Prince Thor." he stated and then turned walking away with Loki, his own following of Jotunns and some servants leaving Thor behind ones again.

* * *

That evening the strangest feast Thor had ever participated in took place.

The feasting hall was lacking absolutely nothing! It was the most glorious feast for the ages, any kind of meat, cheese, fruit or beverage Asgard had to offer was being presented.

Every delicacy, even the ones that wasn't normal to eat at this time of year. The hall was decorated with banners and great big flower decorations. It was worthy of a royal wedding or other such special occasion. Everything looked glorious.

And yet there was an eerie silence.

The Asgardians were sitting, but they weren't cheering or laughing. Instead they were quietly eating while stealing glances at the royal table where Loki was sitting in the middle, on the kings seat. And on his right was Laufey, and on Laufeys side a couple of Jotunns while on Lokis side was Thor and a few other Asgardians.

Laufey glanced at Loki. "Is this a feast or a funeral?" he asked.

"Please pardon the Asgardians." Loki asked. "They are unused to Jotunns in their halls. There was one here a short while ago, but he made quite the scene."

Laufey smirked. "You know all about that don't you?" he asked.

"I shall neither confirm nor deny." Loki stated.

Laufey shook his head and then stood up, lifting his golden goblet and everyone looked at him. "A TOAST!" he shouted. "Only such a short while ago, and it seemed like the war between or realms would start anew. But here we stand today, drinking for peace!" he stated and he hoisted the goblet. "LONG LIVE KING LOKI!"

There was silence, then finally a shout in response.

"Long live king Loki!" A Asgardian shouted as he stood up and then more followed, a big shout from many.

"LONG LIVE KING LOKI!"

"See! This is it!" Laufey grinned. "This is a night for feasting and drinking!" he stated.

The Asgardian smiled a bit awkwardly, but seemed to do better.

"So I say long live Prince Thor." Laufey grinned. "Long live king Loki!" he raised his goblet. "And long live the all father Odin!" and he emptied his goblet as people cheered for him, yelling happily.

Just then the doors slammed open and everyone turned their heads to see a warrior maiden, Sif. The warrior three and behind them three Jotunns all chained up.

People gasped and Laufeys eyes widened.

"KING LOKI!" Sif shouted. "These Jotunns were found sneaking into Odins chambers!" she informed. "Carrying weapons! Trying to end All Fathers Odins life!"

There was big gasps, Laufeys eyes were wide. Thor was looking down… and Loki… Loki was smirking.

A slip of paper… A slip of paper had been left alongside Mjolnir, the handwriting was Lokis, Thor would recognize it anywhere.

_Laufeys eyes are on me, not you. Doing the feast he has been invited to, his soldiers will sneak into Odins chambers with weapons trying to take his life. Hide Sif and the warrior three in Odins chambers. Allow the soldiers to make it to the chambers and then catch them in the act._

_My instructions are simple, do not let me down._

Laufey seethed then Loki spoke.

"King Laufey." Loki spoke in a calm voice, and yet everyone could hear it. "I invite you to Asgards halls, as an honored guest. I offer you our friendship, and this is how you repay me?" he asked. "By making an attempt on Odins life?"

Laufey snarled. "This has nothing to do with me!" he stated.

"Those are the soldiers _you_ chose to follow you." Loki stated as he stood up. "What they do is on you, they are _your_ responsibility. It might as well have been you who put the knife to Odins throat!"

Laufey seethed, all of his teethes showing while guards were running in, now standing in a circle around the royal table and all their spears were pointed at Laufey and the Jotunns.

"This is cause for war!" Loki exclaimed. "I should shatter your realm!" he stated. "How-ever, I am a generous man. Kneel before me! Give back the casket of winters and then… Maybe. I'll let you live."

"You rat." Laufey seethed.

Loki smirked as he bowed over. "You thought you could play me?" he asked. "It's _me_ who controls the strings!" he stated furiously. "Got that?"

Laufey looked at Loki, then he stood up, towering over Loki as he was clearly burning with fury.

The guards all holding their spears looked determined, all the weapons aimed straight at Laufey.

Then Laufey smirked, and suddenly without warning he launched forward and grabbed Loki by the throat lifting him up.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed grabbing his hammer.

Laufey though was grinning. "You thought you could set me up?" he asked. "Now… let everyone see. WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!" he held the struggling Loki up and towards the Asgardians as the blue started to spread from Laufeys hand unto Lokis skin.

"STRIKE HIM DOWN! STRIKE LAUFEY DOWN!" Loki screamed, but the Einherjers were to stunned to act as the blue crawled across Loki and then he grew, he gasped as he grew in seize, his eyes turning bright red, his clothes tearing and two broken horns appeared.  
  
"BEHOLD HALLS OF ASGARD!" Laufey shouted as he held up a clear Jotunn figure wearing torn green clothes. "YOUR KING! LOKI LAUFEYSON!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Thor screamed as he launched forward and hit Laufey with Mjolnir, sending Laufey flying in one direction as he dropped Loki who flew in the other and rolled across the floor.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted as he ran to Loki on the floor, now in complete Jotunn form. Big and with broken horns. Loki groaned as Thor touched him. "Loki… Are you."

"Don't worry about me." Loki hissed opening his eyes revealing their red. "You must chain down Laufey, before his army comes."

"What?" Thors eyes widened.

"The gift he brought." Loki hissed. "I didn't know he would do it, there was nothing I could do ones he had presented it to me. They can trace it from the other side. To find the portal… But if you have Laufey in chains. That's your bargaining chip." he stated. "You want to know how I kept the council in line? Make them feel like _I_ am the one doing them a favor by taking on the burden. Don't let them feel like they are doing me a favor by letting me be king… With Jotunnheim. Don't let them feel like they are doing you a favor by not attacking. Make them feel like… You're doing them a favor by giving them Laufey. Make them feel like _they_ are in _your_ debt." then he coughed.

"Loki, you need a healer." Thor gasped.

Loki shook his head. "It's over." he stated. "It's all over for me, now everyone knows what I am."

And then a laugh, Thor turned to see Laufey standing. Laughing as a cold wind entered, everything was freezing. "THEY ARE HERE!" he shouted gleefully. "AND THEY BROUGHT IT! IT'S HERE!"

"What… What is?" Thor asked.

Loki swallowed. "The casket of winters."


	23. Chapter 23

The next moment there was utter chaos as a storm of ice and snow blowed into the hall, people screamed. Laufey laughed, his fellow Jotunns all grinning.

Thor stood up. "Apprehend Laufey _now!"_ he boomed. "CHAIN HIM DOWN!" and finally the guards moved, storming Laufey with their spears to get him on his knees.

Laufeys Jotunns coming to their kings defense as Thor ran forward and smashed them aside with Mjolnir to give the guards room. "ALL WHO ISN'T A WARRIOR! GET OUT OF THE PALACE!" he shouted. "Einherjers, go to the basement. The hallway left of the vault, that is where the portal is, the passage way to Jotunnheim. Keep the Jotunns back as long as you can so civilians can escape!" he demanded.

Finally Laufey was on the ground and Thor ran forward, then put a foot on Laufeys back keeping the struggling Jotunn down.

"Chains! QUICK!" Thor demanded and Guards ran forward to cuff Laufeys wrists behind his back and as they were done the warrior three and Sif had finally managed to reach them and take Jotunns down on their own.

They all turned to Thor, Thor didn't even hesitate.

"Volstagg, go to the basement. Lead the defense against the invading forces. Keep them back as long as you can, but pull back before you get to overwhelmed!" Thor demanded. "Fandral, create a second brigade at the stairs to take over when Volstaggs people get overwhelmed. The stairs are the only way into the palace, set up your trap. Have archers in the ready!" he ordered. "Sif, take three Einherjers and go to the kings chambers. Protect my father, he is a prime target. Hogunn, take five Einherjers and guard Laufey! Do _not_ let him escape, neither must he be hurt! We need him, without him there is no bargaining!" he stated. "Loki.." he turned to the Jotunn still sitting on the floor.

Loki… Sitting there, an oddly vacant look in his eyes. As they weren't seeing anything at all.

"Loki, how do we counteract the casket of winters?" Thor asked.

There was no reply.

"Loki." Thor rushed to him falling down on his knees, then grabbed his shoulders. "Loki wake up, this isn't the time for this. We need you!"

"It's over…" Loki breathed. "It's all over…"

"No it's not. We are in the thick of it, Asgard needs your help. _I_ need your help!" Thor stated then suddenly he blinked, he was touching Loki. Touching a Jotunn and yet, his hands weren't burned.

Loki was letting him touch him.

"Come on, you really want Laufey to have the last laugh here?" Thor asked. "You're the one who controls the strings right? Don't let Laufey have his way."

Finally Loki glanced up at Thor, his red eyes meeting Thors blue, and then it was like the red just melted away replaced by green as Loki shrank down in seize and back to his Aisir self.

"I might be able to control the casket." Loki stated. "But I need to have it in my hands…"

"Okay, we need to focus on retrieving the casket." Thor stated.

Loki shook his head. "The way it is now, no Aisir will be able to go anywhere near it. You'll freeze to death before you can even touch it…. Only a Jotunn."

Thor looked at Loki then nodded. "Lucky for us, we got one. And an extremely capable one. Do what you need to do Loki." Thor stated. "What-ever you need, say the word. Okay?"

Slowly Loki nodded.

"Okay good." Thor padded his shoulder. "You got this, I know you do." Then stood up facing the Laufey who had now been pulled up and pushed forward, Hogunn wearing enchanted gloves to protect him from the frost burn. "I'm going to help them in the basement." Thor stated as he turned and took a step only to be stopped by an older council man.

Torkild with narrowed eyes. "You can't just start giving orders like that." he stated. "You are not king."

Thor narrowed his eyes, he bowed down as he starred angrily at Torkild. "I don't care." he simply stated. "Do as I say, or join Laufey in his cell."

Torkild stood still, then he smiled. "Acting like a king at last." he stated. "Your majesty." he bowed. "What do you desire."

"Help Hogunn keep an eye on Laufey." Thor demanded. "Remember, he must _not_ be freed. And he must _not_ get hurt. Under _any_ circumstance."

"As Loki suggested?" Torkild asked.

" _Yes_ like Loki suggested. He is the one able to play the long game! One thing is getting the situation under control _now_ another is ensuring we wont enter a thousand year war!" Thor stated. "NOW GO!" he pointed a finger and then turned, briefly he glanced at where Loki had been but the younger prince was already gone. "May the norns protect you…" he breathed and then started to run himself.

* * *

As Thor reached the stairs going to the basement there were chaos, people being pushed back, running back up holding their wounded arms and other body parts, the last one coming Volstagg who gasped for air as he looked at Thor. "Forgive me my prince." he gasped. "We could barely get close, it's to cold."

"You did good." Thor assured. "Look after the wounded."

Fandrals eyes were on the dark stairs as footsteps sounded. "Archers get ready." he held up a hand and several bows were lifted, then the first blue figure came. "Wait!" Fandral held up a hand and then another Jotunn came and another, finally they were a whole group visible. "FIRE!" Fandral shouted and arrows plummeted down hitting the first Jotunns who fell to the ground. "Second group aim!" Fandral shouted as the other half of archers lifted their bows while the first group found new arrows. "Fire!" and the arrows rained. "First group aim! FIRE!"

The rain of arrows was persistent, but the Jotunns kept coming closer. Walking through the arrows, not caring about the ones stuck in their shoulders and thigs. Some Jotunns were laying on the ground bleeding, but the advancing Jotunns just stepped over them and then the cold from behind them.

And there, Thor saw it! The sorcerer! Extreme cold coming from the thing he held in his hands, a large lumpy object looking white with a tin of blue.

Thor gasped. "Laufey broke his promise, he swore the casket was to stay in Jotunnheim."

The Sorcerer grinned. "The casket is still there." he stated. "It's just an empty husk, cast your eyes upon THE HEART OF YMIR!" he shouted holding up the heart and the cold rolled across them like needles and Thor had to lift his arms and stand back, already he was loosing feelings in his hands and had to step back… Back.

Thor glanced up, then he saw one of the Jotunn soldiers behind the sorcerer, wearing the same clothes as the soldiers… But he was different, a bit smaller.. more slender. He marched with the other soldiers towards the sorcerer but then, as he was right behind the sorcerer… Loki jumped and grabbed the sorcerer.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The sorcerer shouted.

Loki sneered as he grabbed for the heart. "I think that thing is ours now!" he stated as he wrestled for it but the Sorcerer turned and suddenly a big shock wave of energy erupted and thrusted Loki back.

"You fool." the Sorcerer stated. "I have the heart, it's mine…. SEIZE THE TRAITOR!" he shouted. "LOKI LAUFEYSON A TRAITOR TO JOTUNNHEIM!" and the soldiers turned to Loki with spears as Loki got up and backed away.

"LOKI!" Thor was about to jump forward only for Volstagg to grab his arm, Thor turned to the older man.

"Sir… Only Jotunns can be that close to the heart." Volstagg breathed. "I'm sorry, you can't."

"But.." Thor turned to the scene unfolding down the stairs.

"Listen to Volstagg you big fat oaf." Loki sneered as he backed away. "Get out of here… GET OUT NOW!"

Thor was shivering, but felt the hand still holding his arm and he looked back to Volstagg who demanded his attention and he swallowed. "Get out…" he whispered.

"Thor." Volstagg spoke calmly.

"WE'RE RETRIEVING!" Thor shouted. "Get out of the palace! EVERYONE!" he shouted. "NOW!"

And everyone nodded then turned and ran. Thor turned his head to look at Loki who was backing away while the sorcerer stepped closer. "LOKIIII!" Thor shouted.

Loki sneered as he had to concentrate on the opponent.

"Make it out safe!" Thor demanded. "Don't you even _dare_ die on me!"

Loki smirked amused. "Sentimental oaf… Now get out… GET OOOUT!" he shouted as he launched for the sorcerer with outstretched hands and Thor turned to run with the rest.

Thor gasped as he blinked away a few tears, this was not the time to cry or be scared. This was a time to act.

He just had to trust Loki. It was all he could do. He _would_ trust Loki.


	24. Chapter 24

Laufey was sitting behind the golden force field of a his cell, his arms chained behind his back, and yet he was grinning.

Hogunn couldn't help but swallow as he tightened his hand around his sword, Torkild a seasoned warrior stood tall. The Einherjers standing ready as well.

Hogunn took a breath and as he exhaled, mist escaped his mouth.

"Jotunns… They are approaching." Torkild breathed.

"Are you sure?" Hogunn asked.

"Lad, I fought in the last war." Torkild informed pulling his sword. "I know what the air feels like when a Jotunn approaches."

Hogunn nodded standing ready, the foot steps came and then.. Jotunns.

Jotunns, not just one but multiple. Ten… Twenty… Walking forward.

Hogunns body tensed, his grip tightening around the sword handle.

A Jotunn stepped forward, this one larger than the others. Wearing white furs as he looked down at them, then pulled his own sword.

And then, a clank sounded as Torkilds sword dropped to the floor and the old man held up his hands.

Wide-eyed Hogunn looked at him. "What?"

"We are outnumbered." Torkild stated. "I will go out fighting if there is no other way, but what use will I be to Asgard if I am dead? Sir." he looked at the Jotunn in front. "Will you fight us, for I will fight. And I will take a couple of your soldiers with me, maybe even you. Or will you let us live?"

The larger Jotunn in white furs regarded Torkild for a while, then he smirked. "You are wise indeed." he stated. "Spare them." he held up a hand. "Let the Asgardians see that Jotunns are not without mercy regardless of what they might think."

The Jotunns grinned as one stepped forward and hit the button which dissolved the force field and Laufey grinned as soldiers came and unchained him, allowing Laufey to stand up and step out. Next thing Hogunn, Torkild and the three Einherjers were pushed inside.

They were not alone though, a figure was suddenly dragged by the arm. A blue figure like the rest, but smaller and with broken horns. Wounds all across his body, ones again there was a trail of blood following the limp body and then the smaller Jotunn was cast inside with the rest of them before the force field was put back into place.

At ones Hogunn rushed to the limp figure. "Prince Loki!" he gasped.

The einherjers eyes widened as they stood back, Torkild though was unmoved. Then slowly the older man walked towards them and sat down on one knee looking at Lokis wounds. "We need to stop the bleeding." he simply said as he took off his cape, and then started to rip it into pieces.

Hogunn looked at the older man. "Sir… Prince Loki… He erhm."

"I know what he is." Torkild informed. "I always knew, I was one of the men following Odin home that night when he found a Jotunn babe. I was merely sworn to secrecy." he stated as he started to wrap his torn up cape around the worst wounds.

Hogunn gaped.

"You might find me cruel, but my loyalty is indeed to Asgard. Always." Torkild stated as he worked. "Thor was loosing control of his people, and we could not afford the people rising up at this time. He needed to stand stronger in his own convictions. Had he refused to hand over Gungnir I would have respected it. In fact I hoped he did, he had to stand stronger." he informed as he worked. "It wasn't just me, it was the public opinion. It couldn't go on. Loki has a way of making people fall in line, he will not show his own doubt but stand strong. It was only a matter of time before Laufey would attack now he had the casket, we could not afford weakness. Asgard had to be united."

"Didn't help did it?" A deep voice sounded and they looked down at Loki. "Laufey has taken the palace. With Ymirs heart without a container, large portions of the palace will be to cold for any Aisir to enter."

"So, the palace has officially been taken." Torkild sighed. "How far does the power of the heart spread?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Loki admitted. "I feel it's magic... It feels." he breathed. "Alive. And like it's growing... Growing stronger."

Hogunn's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "Growing stronger, but that..."

Just then the forcefield was opened and they all turned to see a battered and wounded warrior maiden being pushed inside and she fell down.

"SIF!" Hogunn ran to the woman. "Sif, speak to me. Are you hale."

Sif hissed. "Forgive me." she asked her eyes squinted.

Lokis eyes widened. "What happened to mother and father?" he asked. "SIF!" he shouted loudly.

"I don't know." Sif sniffed. "There was a secret passageway in the royal chambers. The Queen used it to escape and had an einherjer carry the all father! I stayed behind, tried to buy them as much time as I could! But they were just to many, I could barely buy them two minutes!"

"You did well." Hogunn assured. "Just rest."

Sif hissed as she sat up on her knees, holding her wounded shoulder. Then looked up at Loki, tears streaming down her face. "You…" she spoke in a shaking voice. "You let them inside… You let Jotunns into the palace!"

Loki swallowed. "I thought I had control over it."

"SO YOU SAY!" Sif shouted. "Is this part of your plan?!" she asked. "To take the throne for yourself for-ever?!"

"SIF!" Hogunn grabbed her. "Calm down, look at him! Loki is in this cell with us!"

"Perhaps to make me tell him where the all mother and all father is." Sif hissed. "To bad! I don't know! So you can stop the charade!"

"I THOUGHT I HAD IT FIGURED OUT!" Loki shouted in a cry. "Laufey thought he could have his way with Asgard and with me because of the change in leadership, I wanted him to know he was wrong! He was supposed to hand back the casket and go home in shame! That was the plan!"

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Sif asked. "You're JOTUNN! You're one of THEM!" she pointed at the guards outside the field.

There was silence, a painful silence.

Struggling Loki managed to sit up, leaning up against the wall as he gasped for air, then slowly he shrank in seize. Ones again his skin was pale and his eyes green, and he sat there, gasping for breaths.

"You think that is going to change things?" Sif asked.

"No." Loki closed his eyes. "I don't know what I am… I do know there's no future for me in these halls. Not anymore." he gasped. "It's over… Now everyone knows." he stated. "How-ever Thor brought up a good point… Will I really let Laufey have the last laugh?" he asked. "The man who left me to die before I even had a chance at life? And then gladly would have me beaten to death? Then turns around only because he sees he has a use for me?" he asked. "No… There is only one reason I am still alive."

"And that is?" Sif asked.

"Ymirs heart." Loki breathed. "I am the only one able to unlock its full potential. He still has a need for me… But it will be a long game. For he knows I wont be willing to comply." he gasped. "He has to break me first."

Sif gasped for air as she looked at Loki and Loki closed his eyes.

"Sif… You may not trust me. But you need me." Loki stated. "To have any chance against Laufey and his army, you need to get close to it. You need to neutralize Ymirs heart. I am the only one you got able to do it."

"Or you could unlock its full potential for yourself." Sif stated.

"True." Loki nodded. "How-ever the way I see it, you can either bet on trying to take on Laufey and Ymirs heart without me. Which is one hundred percent a guaranteed failure. Or you can choose to work with me, where you'll at least have a tiny chance of winning."

Sif took in a deep breath.

"It is sound tactical advice." Torkild stated as he sat down. Then he sighed deeply.

Hogunn nodded. "Beside, if my choice is between King Loki or King Laufey... I do think Asgard would be better served with Loki." he stated.

Then finally Sif's head fell and she moved back, until she was leaning against the other wall.

"Thor believes in Loki." Hogunn reminded Sif. "He would want us to protect him! And help him!" he stated. "Remember what Thor said? We are only to act against Loki if we know for _absolute certain!_ Without a single doubt that he is working against us! Thor ordered it! We are to support Loki! As long as there is doubt, we are supposed to serve him!"

Sif hissed but finally nodded. "Fine." she muttered. "What-ever you say, my Prince." she muttered.

Loki sat with closed eyes, slowly he glanced up then looked at Torkild. "You said you knew.... All the time." he breathed.

"Aye, I knew." Torkild stated. "The day Odin brought you home he ordered two things. One, we were never to share our secret of your origin. Not even with our own family. Two... We were to treat you no different than Thor. For you from that day, would also be a true Prince of Asgard. So that is what I did. Treated you no different." he stated, now with everyone looking at him. "When Thor returned to Asgard with a mysterious wounded Jotunn but no Loki, it was quite obvious what was going on." Torkild sighed. "Sadly, it also made Thor distracted. I tried to get his eyes back on track, on what he needed to focus on... But he remained very distracted."

Sif glanced down, but nodded in understanding.

"Prince Loki, in my eyes you always had as great a right to the throne as Thor." Torkild stated. "It was what Odin decided and he never told me anything different, so that's what it is."

"So... knowing what I was. You offered me the throne." Loki commented.

Torkild nodded. "Aye. It is what Odin wanted."

Loki frowned. "Is everything only ever about Odin?" he asked.

"My duty is to Asgard." Torkild stated. "I have pledged my loyalty, only to Asgard. Odin is Asgard, Thor is Asgard and _you_ as well, is Asgard. And that's that."

Loki looked at Torkild as he swallowed, then wrapped his arms around himself as he curled together the rest huddling together as well. What was going to happen now?

* * *

The great throne room of Asgard, now frozen over and in the door stood the large Jotunn king.

Laufey grinned as he looked around, then took a large step up towards the golden throne.

For a moment he looked at it, then he grinned as he turned to sit down, and crossed his legs as he leaned back.

"Such a short time, so many kings." Laufey smirked. "King Thor of Asgard, King Loki of Asgard." he stated. "Now I present to you. KING LAUFEY OF ASGARD!"

And the Jotunns all raised their arms and shouted and cheered.

"ALL HAIL KING LAUFEY! KING OF JOTUNNHEIM! KING OF ASGARD!"

And Laufey grinned then his grin turned to a frown as he growled. "Odin… I shall find you… I shall find you… Your son and your daughter and your line will _en_ _d!"_ Then he stood up. "AND THEN ALL OF ASGARD SHALL KNEEL TO ME! TO _US!_ TO JOTUNHEIMM!"

And everyone screamed and cheered happily as Laufey lifted up his arms.

"LONG LIVE KING LAUFEY! LONG LIVE KING LAUFEY!"


	25. Chapter 25

"GET OUT! HURRY AND GET OUT!" Thor shouted as he ran through the city. "ONLY TAKE WHAT YOU CAN CARRY! GO TO THE MOUNTAIN SAFE SPOT!"

People were running all around the place, frightened and confused then a woman screamed as she saw Thor.

"What's happening?!" She cried. "Why are we leaving?!"

"The Jotunns has invaded our realm." Thor informed. "We're at war, this city isn't safe." he stated. "Get your family and run with the others, quick!"

The womans eyes widened and she rushed with the others.

Thor looked towards the big palace towering above them, already covered in ice and it was moving closer, a childs cry sounded and Thor turned to run towards the sound to see a tiny little girl on the ground as she cried and bawled.

"MOMMA! WHERE ARE YOU MOMMAAAAA!" The girl screamed.

Thor hurried as he bowed down. "Sssh little one, you must be brave now."

The girl gasped as she looked up with big blue eyes.

"We'll find your momma all right?" Thor asked. "It's not safe for you sitting around, come on." he picked the little girl up and held her in his arms as he continued running himself.

Then there was a wagon, it had tipped over and several men was now trying to get the wagon back up on its wheels as they pushed.

"Leave it!" Thor demanded as he stepped forward carrying the girl.

"Sir." The men turned to him.

"It isn't worth it, release the horses and leave it." Thor stated.

"But sir, there's food!" A man tried to explain.

"We'll figure it out, we'll hunt and fish if we need to. Go!" Thor demanded and finally they all got the message as they rushed to free the horses and run themselves.

The girl in Thors arms were sobbing, crying into his chest.

"Sssh, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Thor assured bouncing her up and down.

"Why…" The girl sniffed. "Why are the Jotunns doing this?" she asked. "What did we ever do to them?"

Sadly Thor looked at the girl, then held up her chin. "No, you didn't do anything." he assured. "I'm afraid though, that others did."

"So because other people were mean they are going to destroy my house?!" The girl asked. "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

Thor closed his eyes… Remember swinging his hammer at a group of Jotunns, Jotunns whom had nothing to do with his failed coronation. Jotunns whom… Hadn't done anything.

And now they were here, back with a vengeance. Then he opened his eyes. '

"No, it makes no sense." Thor agreed. "So you must remember this, okay?" he asked. "These Jotunns are angry, because they have experienced injustice… It all goes in a circle." he stated. "Ones long ago some Jotunns hurt Odin really bad. Then he turned his eyes upon Jotunnheim, and hurt them really bad, Jotunns whom had nothing to do with it. Then those Jotunn hurt Asgardians, then Asgardians hurts Jotunns, over and over. And now we are here… Don't fall to their level." he asked. "Remember, a young Jotunn long ago when I was nothing but a babe, he was much like you. Seeing his home being destroyed by Odin and today he is here. Don't become him little one.. Don't let it continue."

The girl sniffed. "Then who started it?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Thor sighed. "Someone who died a very long time ago, long before I was even born."

"Then why are we still fighting?!" The girl asked.

"Because we are stupid." Thor replied honestly. "Come on." he lifted the girl with him as he started to run. "We need to get out of here."

As Thor ran up the hill towards the mountain with all the others, he finally turned around to look at the city.

It wasn't burning… Just covered in ice and snow, creeping all over it as blue figures swarmed out from the palace and started to kick in doors looking for Asgardians and tear items down.

The girl in Thors arms was crying just as a woman screamed.

"SOLVEIG!" Thor turned to see a woman come running towards them, her eyes wasn't on Thor though, only the little girl.

"MOMMA!" The girl screamed reaching out her arms and Thor was relieved to hand the little girl over to the crying woman who bawled and cried as she rocked her. "Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you so much!"

Thor smiled. "I'm glad you found each other." he simply stated as the woman walked away, then Volstagg came looking at Thor.

"I'm glad you made it out your majesty." Volstagg stated.

Thor sighed then turned back to the view down beneath him. "We… We're at war." he breathed.

Volstagg nodded. "Aye… We are definitely at war."

"Heh, funny." Thor commented. "I always imagined we would be the ones going to Jotunnheim, never that they were going to be the ones coming to us."

"That is a surprise." Volstagg agreed.

"I deserve this." Thor breathed. "I used to day dream that I would invade Jotunnheim… Kill Jotunns, and in my fantasies it was always glorious."

Volstagg didn't reply but looked at the ice covered city with Thor.

"I deserve this…" Thor repeated then turned to Volstagg with tears in his eyes. "But they don't." he stated. "The people, the children, mothers, fathers, farmers, fishers. People who just want to live peaceful lives. They don't deserve this."

Volstagg looked seriously at Thor then nodded. "No they don't."

"And neither does the Jotunns I day dreamed of attacking." Thor breathed. "It's the same, our races… Are the absolute same! The same kind of stupid fools! We are _exactly_ the same."

Volstagg nodded. "Aye."

"What am I supposed to do?" Thor asked.

Volstagg looked at Thor. "We are at war." he stated. "Your people needs you. More than they ever have before. You must lead. They need you."

Thor closed his eyes then slowly nodded. "Aye…" he breathed. "Okay." he looked up. "I'll find a way to end this. Somehow!" he stated. "End this _stupid_ cycle!"

Volstagg nodded. "Good." he stated. "One thing first though, I'm afraid we have a war we need to win first."

Thor sighed deeply. "Aye." he stated but finally turned around and followed the others together with Volstagg.

* * *

In the cell Loki was sharing with Hogunn, Sif, Torkild and three Einherjers. A magic green fire was burning in the center, and the seven people huddled together for warmth as the hallway outside was frozen over.

The Jotunns standing guard outside looking personally at ease with this temperature.

There was silence in the cell, all except the flickering of the fire.

That was when a larger Jotunn stepped forward, the Jotunn who wore white furs and had agreed to not kill Hogunn and Torkild.

The big Jotunn nodded at the guards and they saluted, letting down the forcefield then the Jotunn stepped inside earning everyones eyes.

Everyone except Loki who kept looking into the flames.

The Jotunns eyes were on Loki, fixated upon him. Then he stepped towards Loki making the other to push themselves aside.

"So…" The Jotunn commented. "You're Loki." he stated. "Not much of a sight."

Loki sighed deeply. "So which one are you?" he asked.

The Jotunn frowned.

"The markings in your forehead." Loki commented. "They called it the crown, right?" he asked. "The markings of the royal family. So which one are you? Helblindi the crown prince or Bylestr the younger one?" he asked. "Or are you just some distant cousin or something? So not really important." he muttered leaning his head in his hand not looking away from the flames.

The Jotunn looked coldly at Loki. "Helblindi, crown prince." he stated. "Seems like Prince of both of Jotunnheim and Asgard now." he stated as he suddenly in a quick motion grabbed Lokis arm.

Loki frowned slightly, then finally turned his head as he looked up at Helblindi as the blue color crawled across his body, his eyes turning red and he turned fully into a Jotunn. Though only half Helblindis seize.

"Huh, interesting." Helblindi commented. "You really don't control this when touched by a Jotunn."

"I have speculated." Loki commented, his voice now deep. "I believe it's my body's natural reaction to protect me from the cold. I'm not getting a frost burn after all."

Then finally Helblindi let go, only for Loki to shrink back to his former seize.

Though he did maintain his blue skin, red eyes and markings. Rest of him looked perfectly Aisir.

Helblindi looked at him, then up at his face.

"I like this shape." Loki said shortly. "I am not a Jotunn and I am not an Aisir. Yet I am a bit of both. I think it fits."

Helblindi smirked then from his furs he pulled what looked like two silver bracelets. "Do you know what these are?" he asked.

"Magical bindings." Loki replied simply.

"Put them on." Helblindi simply demanded.

Loki sighed as he reached out and took the bracelets, them put them on his wrists.

"Get up." Helblindi asked after Loki was down and Loki stood up, then looked up at the creature twice his own seize. "Come with me." Helblindi then asked.

"Where are you taking him?" Sif asked as she jumped up and Helblindi glared at her.

"Three days ago, I was suddenly informed I had a big brother." Helblindi commented. "How weird is that, you spend your entire life thinking you're the oldest but no. You had a big brother all along. Also he's the king of Asgard now. Or well he _was_ when I was first told about him. I would like to actually speak with my elder brother, see what kind of person he is. If you don't mind."

"Sif." Hogunn looked up and Sif huffed but sat down as Helblindi guided Loki out of the cell and closed the forcefield behind them as they walked outside.

"Just so we are clear." Loki stated as the two walked. "Laufey is not my father, my name is not Laufeyson. And you're not my brother."

Helblindi smirked amused. "You really are a piece of work." he commented. "It would be so much easier for you to just embrace that name you know. They did tell me, you are some sort of amazing sorcerer right? The only one who has a chance of harnessing the power of the casket of winters. There could be a place for you at Jotunnheim."

"Only for as long as I play along." Loki replied. "The second I am more trouble than I am worth, it would be over." he stated. "I doubt anyone at Jotunnheim would trust me."

"Hmm." Helblindi nodded. "True… I sure as hell don't trust you."

Loki smirked amused. "Well at least you're not stupid."

Helblindi as well smiled amused as he opened a door, not going to the stairs that went into the palace, but stairs that went outside then nodded for Loki to go and Loki complied as he walked out soon finding himself on ground covered in a thick layer of snow soon joined by Helblindi.

Loki looked at the landscape, ice and snow as far as the eye could see.

"Heart of Ymir without a container." Helblindi commented. "What do you think?"

"If you were just going to make everything look like Jotunnheim, then why not just _stay_ at Jotunnheim?" Loki asked.

Helblindi smirked again. "You're quite funny." he remarked.

"Thank you." Loki replied in a cold tone.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Helblindi. "If Laufey hadn't left you to die, then we would have grown up together. What would life have been like then?" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "Does it even matter?" he asked. "For that matter, why are we here? Do you wish to ask me something."

"I was curious." Helblindi stated. "I wanted to talk to you _before_ my father would start to… Well." he shrugged. "He needs your gifts, but he doesn't need your attitude. If you understand my drift."

Loki smirked. "Trust me, I do." he assured. "Do you know he offered me the Jotunnheim throne?" he asked. "Willing to just throw you aside like a piece of tissue paper."

Helblindi laughed. "HAHAHAHA! You honestly think for a _second_ he would do that?" he asked.

"No, obviously it was a lie. Trying to manipulate me." Loki sighed deeply. "If it weren't for my gifts he would want me dead and erased from memory. Not much love he has for his offsprings is it?" he asked.

Helblindi shrugged. "Growing up had its challenges, I was trained to be a warrior. To become the strongest. On the same time the game in court is a dangerous game to play, ruthless. And father was not ready to safe neither me nor Bylestr from our mistakes. We were to sort it out ourselves." he stated. "But when we made him proud, we would be showered in praise and glory. I wouldn't say he was unfair."

Loki didn't reply, he looked towards the horizon and all the snow, then he sat down. Crossing his legs.

Helblindi looked down at him, then amused shook his head as he sat down next to Loki.

"So…" Loki commented. "Crown Prince of Jotunnheim _and_ Asgard. What's the next step?" he asked.

"What do you mean Loki?" Helblindi asked looking as amused as ever.

"Oh you know." Loki commented. "Now Laufey has taken Asgard, of course there will be some villages and so on standing against him. But with time he can have it all… Is that going to be it? Will it be enough, or will he venture forward? He tried to take Midgard ones."

Helblindi shrugged. "I don't know of his long term plans."

"It wont end so easily you know." Loki commented.

Helblindi growled. "Is that a threat?" he asked.

"No… An observation." Loki stated. "Thor is out there, he will desire revenge. So will a lot of Asgardians. Other realms whom has family members in Asgard. One thing is claiming the Asgardian throne another thing is _keeping_ it. It wont just end."

Helblindi frowned but listened.

"Makes you wonder, for how long it can go on." Loki commented. "Odins mother was murdered, he found her bleeding in her bed. He was just a boy. He grew up an angry and vengeful young man, killed Laufeys grandfather. _Your_ Great grandfather. Then Laufeys father got mad, sat up Odins father, got him killed by Surtur. Eventually Odin figured out the plot, who was the mastermind behind Bors death. Odin got a daughter, a strong warrior, send her to kill Laufeys father. Now Laufey tries to kill Odin, or at least he is going to kill me eventually. And then Thor will be angry, then what? He'll kill Laufey, then in a few hundred years you'll finally manage to kill Thor. Then Thors kid kills you and on and on it goes. And then in another ten thousand years as the war is still raging we will just be a foot note in the history books. Just another death justifying the next one... and the next, and the next. Makes you really tired just thinking about it huh?"

Helblindis eyes kept on Loki.

"The current generation of Jotunnheim gets to claim they are being opressed by Asgard, the Asgardians in hiding now will soon claim they are opressed by Jotunnheim. On and on it goes, for-ever and ever."

"Then what do you suggest?" Helblindi asked and Loki turned to him finally meeting his eyes. "What do you suggest we do to stop that cycle?"

Loki shrugged. "I don't know."

Helblindi frowned annoyed. "You don't know?"

"No." Loki replied. "I honestly don't see a way out of this without a lot of bloodshed. And I don't know how individuals are going to act in the future."

Helblindi frowned, incredible annoyed.

"I suppose…" Loki commented. "The only way out of this is if we can act better than those who came before us." he stated. " _Be_ better than those who came before." he shrugged. "Of course it requires that both sides are like that, not just one."

"Would you be willing to act like that?" Helblindi asked, his voice serious. "After all we have done, if Laufey manages to kill Odin. Will you be able to act the better man?"

"Don't know." Loki replied.

"You say that a lot don't you?" Helblindi asked annoyed.

"If you're smart!" Loki held up a finger. "You will always admit it when you don't know something! That's the only way to actually figure it out and learn! Admit you don't know, then figure it out!" he stated. "Everyone always likes to think they know exactly how they would act, that they would absolutely be that shining hero. I know I am no shining hero, and I know I have no idea how I would truly react in the future under such circumstances." 

"Heh." Helblindi commented. "I think I made a mistake."

"Oh?" Loki asked.

"Now I'm going to feel sorry for you when Laufey starts breaking you." Helblindi stated.

Loki smirked. "True, that was a mistake. _Never_ get attached to your enemies. Don't even humanize them."

"Or maybe that is the answer after all." Helblindi commented thoughtfully. "To stop the cycle…"

"If that is what you wish, good luck." Loki replied. "Future king of Asgard and Jotunnheim."

Helblindi nodded thoughtfully.

Lokis mind though, had already moved on as he looked in front of him... Not far from him, there was an old flower patch and oddly enough. There was a small magic barrier around it, shielding three white flowers from the snow.

Sadly though, it wasn't enough. Who-ever had placed the small barrier to protect the little flowers, they had forgotten to consider that the ground underneath them had frozen solid, and that flowers need warmth. And water that hasn't turned to ice... Already their white heads were hanging, they would not survive for much longer. All the barrier had done, was buying these flower a few more days until they faced death.

Loki didn't even know what to think of this sad attempt. Just.... Why even bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatred breeds hatred.  
> Violence breeds violence.
> 
> Be BETTER than the people you seek the oppose, don't fall to their level.
> 
> Be safe out there, and BE the better person.


	26. Chapter 26

Together all the Asgardians had moved into the strong hold in the mountains.

It was secret, a place to retrieve to exactly in case of an invasion. It had only one big entrance that soldiers could defend.

And several smaller tunnels going to different places where civilians could escape if they were found.

Thor swallowed as he walked around, looking at all the people, sitting in the corners. Hugging each other, trying to calm down their children.

Soldiers and healers moving around to see where they could be of help.

Then a blond came running up towards Thor, Fandral. Sporting a big blue eye and a swollen lip. In spite of all of that he was still smiling, same as always. "Your majesty!" he grinned. "You made it out! Praise the norns!"

Thor sighed relieved. "Fandral." he sighed then his smile turned to a frown. "How are things?" he asked.

Fandral sighed. "Well, so far no one seems to be seriously hurt." he stated. "And seems like most people made it out. No one has really counted yet." he admitted. "The food storage was unbreached and doing fine, so we should be able to make due for a couple of days." he sighed as he crossed his arms.

Thor frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

Fandral exhaled deeply. "No sign of Loki, Hogunn or Sif." he admitted.

Thor stood stiff.

"It seems Sif stayed behind to buy the all mother and all father time to escape." Fandral informed. "I'm sorry Thor, it doesn't look like she made it out."

Thor closed his eyes then nodded, then he looked up. "How do you know she stayed to buy the all mother and father time?" he asked.

"Oh! Right from the source!" Fandral grinned. "Come on, at least there are some good news." he waved Thor with him and Thor willingly followed, through a few tunnels and hallways until they were in a small cave and Fandral stepped aside allowing Thor to walk in.

The same second he looked in his eyes was drawn to a frail old man laying in a alcove and the woman sitting on her knees next to him. Frigga turned her head as she looked up at Thor. "Thor." she gasped.

"Mother!" Thor gasped and he rushed inside, fell down to his knees and embraced her tightly.

Frigga sniffed as she returned the hug, tears dripping from her face. "Oh my son." she breathed. "You're safe."

"Mother I'm sorry I…" Thor sat back. "Loki he… He stayed behind. He told me to get out!" he sniffed. "I couldn't go help him I…"

"I know dear heart." Frigga put a hand on his face. "You wouldn't leave him behind, not if you had a choice."

Thor closed his eyes, feeling the warm hand on his face, then a frail voice.

"My… Son…"

Thors eyes opened wide and he turned. "Father!" he gasped

Slowly Odins one eye opened to reveal its bright blue.

"Oh thank the norns." Thor gasped. "Father… I… I don't know what to say."

"Help me sit up." Odin asked. "Please."

At ones Thor complied as he moved forward and grabbed Odins hand, only to realize how skinny and frail it felt in his, and so did Odins body as he slowly managed to sit him up. Only for Odin to cough into his hand.

"Father…" Thor gasped. "Are you not well?" he asked. "Did something go wrong with Odin sleep?" he asked.

"It wasn't completed." Odin managed to get through his coughs.

"Then… What does that mean?" Thor asked.

"Forgive me my son." Odin breathed as he leaned back. "I wont be able to aid you much."

Thor closed his eyes, then groaned slightly.

"The Jotunns are playing a dangerous game." Odin breathed.

"Well they started a new war." Thor sighed.

Odin shook his head. "Why do you think they kept Ymirs heart in its container in the previous war?" he asked. "Now you're seeing its power, no Aisir can even go near the palace now just because of the cold…. If they had just used it in the first war, free of its container. We wouldn't even have been able to approach their armies."

Thor looked up.

"The heart… Is a double edged sword." Odin breathed. "The powers of the heart, wild and uncontrollable. They can't control it."

Thor swallowed as he looked at Odin. "They seem to think Loki might be able to."

Odin smirked. "If anyone would have a chance, yes that would probably be him." he admitted. "How-ever, not even he would be able to control it for long…. They should never have removed it from the casket. All they have done is signing their own doom."

Thors eyes widened. "What… What is going to happen?" he asked. "Loki is still at the palace. They want him to harness the power of the heart."

"Loki is intelligent." Odin breathed. "We can only hope he shows as good judgment as he usually does…. Though, his entire plan of making Laufey submit was rather misplaced."

"You know of that?" Thor asked.

"When I am in Odin sleep, I see all that happens within the walls of Asgard." Odin replied. "I know… I saw your struggles as king. And I saw Loki.. Struggling as well."

"This isn't all Lokis fault." Thor stated. "I am the one who gave them back the casket of winters."

Odin lifted a weak hand. "What is done is done my son." he stated. "It helps not to linger on what has already been done, now we must think of how to proceed."

Thor shook his head. "Father…" he hesitated. "Perhaps not all things should be forgotten." he stated ."I… I found out about Bestla. Your mother… My grandmother."

Odin closed his eye.

"I would have loved to hear about her." Thor stated. "I still would like that."

Odins eye was still closed, then a single tear rolled down his cheek as his eye opened again and he looked up at Thor. "Forgive me." he asked as he raised his hand, touching Thors cheek. "Bestla was… A gentle soul, kind. She really believed that one day Asgard and Jotunnheim could be at peace. She would invite Jotunns to the palace, and arranged dinners where Jotunns and Aisir would sit next to each other."

Wide-eyed Thor listened intensely as Odin spoke in a voice that nearly broke.

"Her eyes were blue." Odin informed in a sad smile, his eye on Thors very blue eyes as well. "And had this warm light when she laughed." he informed as his hand slipped from Thors face and he leaned back, sighing deeply. "I helped destroying her dream… And I did it so badly that I didn't know how to ever breach that divide which had been created. So much hurt… So much pain."

Thor was quiet as he listened.

"Then that babe…He was just a small little babe." Odin breathed. "All alone, needing help. He was an innocent." he stated. "I thought… Maybe. If people learned to know him, learned to love him." he stated. "But the people wouldn't allow a Jotunn within Asgard, they would demand his removal if they knew." he sadly shook his head.

"It was a dangerous game to play father." Thor sighed.

"I know." Odin admitted. "But ones I picked him up I couldn't bear to let go. And how excited you were to have a little brother, standing guard by his bed when he had a baby fever."

Thor smiled amused as he shook his head. Then glanced up. "You should tell him all those things."

Odin nodded. "Aye… I pray to the norns that I shall have the opportunity."

"You will." Thor stated. "I wont let him stay their prisoner. I'll get him out, somehow. He's my brother."

Odin smiled lightly. "And you love him. That's good, that's very good." he groaned as he leaned back.

"Rest father." Thor asked as he helped Odin laying back down, then gently pulled the blanket over Odins frail body and Odin breathed deeply, already back to sleep.

Emptily Thor looked at his father.

Odin… Odin whom had always seemed so powerful and strong to Thor! And now, he was anything but. It was… hard to comprehend. And Thor closed his eyes as he turned away, Frigga putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You need rest to my son." Frigga stated.

Thor shook his head. "I have duties to.."

"You need rest." Frigga insisted. "Lay down, I shall look over the both of you."

Thor sighed, but finally took off his cape and armor pieces, before laying down on the ground and pulled his cape over his shoulders as a blanket.

And he had to admit, he was exhausted. And soon, the exhaustion took him as well.

* * *

The Jotunn sorcerer was standing still, like a statue, his mouth open, his eyes in a permanent shocked expression and in his hand was Ymirs heart.

Laufey frowned as he looked at the sorcerer, he moved closer, examining the frozen body. Then he reached forward a hand, and slightly pushed the sorceress head.

Like a statue the sorcerer fell to the ground, and then shattered into a thousand pieces… A thousand pieces of ice.

The heart gliding across the floor and landing at the wall, now sitting there, pulsing.

Helblindi looked down at the now shattered former Jotunn sorcerer. "So… Is that what is going to happen to _everyone_ who tries to use the heart without a container?" he asked.

Laufey shrugged. "Who knows."

"Well, we are fresh out of sorcerers." Helblindi commented now kneeling over the mess.

Laufey frowned annoyed. "Loki…" he stated. "We need Loki."

"He doesn't seem to like us much." Helblindi commented, still looking at the shattered remains of the sorcerer.

"It's all about persuasion." Laufey stated.

Helblindi smirked, then shook his head in resignation. "Of course." he sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

The kings chambers… Odins former chambers.

Of course Laufey would revel in this power, and shuff it in everyone's face. Especially those from Asgard.

And so Loki was seated, on the long end of a frozen table and Laufey at the other. Holding a golden goblet of fine wine.

A goblet belonging to the palace… A wine that belonged to Odin. Stolen goods.

And so were all the things put out on the table, in the feasting hall Loki had passed Jotunn soldiers had the time of their life. They probably never had any such feast in their entire life.

And the Asgardians did that every evening. If things had been different, then maybe Loki would even have been happy for them.

But he had no reason to be happy, and so Loki sat. With a schooled face expression. Not moving… Not saying a word.  
His appearance what that of the hybrid Jotunn, Aisir one he had said he liked. Skin, eyes and markings like a Jotunn. But body shape and seize like an Aisir. And he sat, with straight back, and a expressionless face.

"So, dearest son of mine." Laufey spoke in a casual tone.

Loki didn't reply, didn't even move a face muscle.

"You have a choice to make." Laufey stated. "If you ask me, it seems like an easy one." he stated. "Asgard now knows of your species, they wont accept you. They will _never_ accept you. There is no place for you among the Aisir." he said in a grin showing his sharp teeth. "Among the Jotunns how-ever? We would have to take precautions at first of course, like those nice magic binders." he glanced at Lokis wrists then back up at Lokis face. "But with time, as you proof your loyalty. You can earn your place." he stated.

Loki didn't reply, sat as still as before and Laufey frowned annoyed.

"What would you get out of opposing me?" Laufey asked. "Really? You can still have it all, you just need to proof that you are trustworthy to the Jotunns."

Still Loki didn't reply, sat as still as ever.

Laufeys eyes narrowed. "Reminds me of the first day we met." he commented. "When they dragged you inside, bleeding and wounded. I asked you a simple question back then, who are you? Where did you come from. Yet you refused to answer, not a single word." he sneered. "Stubborn rat!" he slammed his hand down at the table and Loki… Was sitting still.

His face expression had not changed.

Laufey sneered, visible growing more annoyed by Lokis silence.

"Well?" Laufey asked.

Finally Lokis eyes moved, up and at Laufeys face. "The first day we met?" he asked. "Oh… The first day we met. You left me on an altar. To die." he stated.

Laufeys eyes narrowed, his entire body tensing.

"Second day we met. You were happy to let them beat me to death." Loki continued. "Third day we met, in person at least. You double crossed me, you invaded my home. Tried to kill my adopted family and threw me into a cell." he folded his hands on the table, leaning over. "Now you're letting me live, _only_ because you think you have a need for me." he stated. "And you _honestly_ think I am letting things be easy for you?" he asked.

Laufey frowned. "It doesn't need to be like this Loki." he stated.

"Of course it does." Loki stated. "I have no reason to do anything you tell me to do, and you don't trust me. You are _never_ going to trust me."

Laufey sneered.

"You need me." Loki stated. "But I am not going to help you, I might be going down. But trust me, I shall take you down with me."

"You asked for this, Loki." Laufey stated. "You could have made it easy, have your old chambers back, eat what-ever you desire! You just needed to work with us, proof your loyalty. But if you insist." he loudly clapped his hands and the doors opened as a big group of guards stepped inside.

Then moved towards Loki, about to grab his arms.

"No need." Loki said calmly. "I'll come with you." he stood up, then stood with a straight back and walked with the guards, out of the chambers.

* * *

As he walked the hallways, a Jotunn wearing white furs were leaning up against the wall with crossed arms, his red eyes following Loki.

Loki stopped right in front of him. "Feeling pity?" he asked. "Crown Prince Helblindi?"

"Somehow I knew it would come to this." Helblindi stated.

"As I said before, at least you're not stupid." Loki replied. "Just a heads up, I am going to kill your father."

Helblindi raised his eyebrows. "You really are a piece of work." he commented. "You got guts, have to give you that. I hope you know you're not the first one saying that. Many has declared, I shall Kill King Laufey. I shall drive my sword through his heart!" he gestured with his arms in a dramatic fashion then crossed his arms again. "Those people are all dead now."

"Well." Loki shrugged. "At least you can't say I didn't warn you." he stated. "And it's nothing against you, or even any other Jotunns. It's just, you know. He left me to die. And I am bad at letting go of grudges. Really bad."

Helbindli smirked then he laughed again. "You're so funny!" he chuckled amused.

"One of my many qualities." Loki replied in a small smirk, then turned back with the guards and continued now with a blank face expression.


	28. Chapter 28

"The three closest villages are Nibleluk, Borgen and Aaren." Fandral spoke as they were collected across a map. "Located here, here and here. It will probably be one of those the Jotunns will try and take first, which one we don't know yet." he stated. "We have a choice to make, either we can send all forces to one village to defend it or split up our forces into three. The good news is that the Jotunns only has _one_ heart of Ymir! So when they move outside of the palace we will be able to confront them." then he looked. "We can also wait to make our own move until the Jotunns finally move and we can see what direction they are moving at."

"No, there is only one thing to do." Thor stated. "None of the villages will be left unprotected. We'll split up our forces."

Fandral nodded. "Somehow I knew you would say that." he smirked.

"One Asgardian warrior has the strength of three Jotunns." Volstagg stated. "The reason why we have managed to keep Jotunnheim on its knees for so long is indeed because we are stronger and they are very well aware. It's only because of Ymirs heart they managed to take the palace."

"That heart is the issue." Thor agreed. "If we could only neutralize it, would could storm the palace and take it back."

"But right now, can't even get close." Fandral sighed deeply then silenced. "I hope Sif and Hogunn are doing okay."

There was a grim face expression on Thors face then he moved on. "Fandral, I want you to lead the troops to Nibleluk, Volstagg you will go to Aaren, and I will go to Borgen myself."

"Ahem your majesty." Volstagg coughed into his hand.

"Yes." Thor looked up.

"Perhaps you should consider who ought to stay and protect the all mother and all father." Volstagg commented. "Odin is in no condition to protect himself, the all mother is strong. But leaving them unprotected may not be prudent."

Thor closed his eyes, then groaned. "Fandral, forgive me. You shall stay here, general Tyr will take your place."

Fandral looked pretty defeated. "I understand." he stated. "We may be hidden, but the citizens hiding here also needs protection."

Volstagg put a hand on Fandrals shoulder. "It is an important task as well. We don't even know which village they will attack, if any at all."

"Aye." Fandral nodded. "I just… Want to help. I want to do, something!" he stated. "Anything really." he stated. "I wish we could storm the palace."

Thor sighed. "So do I. I wish we could go safe them… Sif, Hogunn." He closed his eyes. "Loki… Norns know what they are going to do to him." he stated. "I just beg that Loki is smart enough not to try and use the heart."

"What erhm… What exactly will happen if he does?" Fandral asked.

"According to father." Thor sighed. "Maybe he would be able to control it for a while, but eventually it would destroy him. And possible all things around him."

"Destroy how?" Fandral asked.

Thor was quiet as he looked at Fandral.

"Oh." Fandral looked down.

"Gather your things and your troops." Thor stated. "We'll move with the sunset and get to our positions while it's still dark. Heimdal has his position at the top of this mountain and will update us all on the Jotunns movements." he inhaled deeply. "We've been trained for this, all of our lives. We can do this right."

Fandral and Volstagg both nodded.

"Our duty is to Asgard, first and foremost." Thor breathed. "To its people… They must be protected."

And then nodded again as Thor stood up. "Make ready." and he walked out.

* * *

"URGH!" Harshly Loki was thrown into a cell, his wounded battered body hurting beyond reason with the impact.

"LOKI!" A scream shouted and Loki looked up to see the cell at the opposite side of the hallway, a force field up and a group of Aisir in there, thankfully kept warm by the warm magical flame.

A warrior maiden was pressing her hands towards the force field of the other cell, her eyes wide and horrified.

Loki couldn't help but smile a bit, the warrior maiden, behind all her skepticism and dislike for his ways. Clearly she was now worried.

Then Lokis smile faltered as Hogunn stood behind Sif, grabbing her shoulders as worry was painted over his face as well.

Then though the sight of them was blocked by a large Jotunn stepping inside and knelt in front of Loki.

Loki looked up to see Laufeys face above him.

"It doesn't need to be like this Loki." Laufey informed. "Work with us, your true people. And it's going to stop."

Lokis eyes were an Laufey then fell down again on the floor.

"What about those?" Laufey asked glancing behind him at the cell with the Aisirs, then back at Loki. "Now I understand, merely punishing you until you can't take it anymore is not enough. Some say use the whip other say carrot is the way to go. I always said, why not both." he stated. "So what can we do for you?" he asked. "Let those people go? I can see your magic is keeping them nice and warm. So, you must care about them."

Loki didn't move as he laid on the floor.

"Oh, back to this game again little one?" Laufey asked. "It truly is rare to see your children actually _good_ at the silence game."

As expected Loki didn't move from his position on the floor.

"Think about it." Laufey stated. "It's a nifty flame you have going there, but we both know it wont last. And when it dies out, so do they." and he stood up walking out of the cell, pressing the button which made the force field appear and then finally he walked away.

As Laufey finally disappeared from the hall Sif shouted. "Loki! Loki are you hale? What did they do to you?"

"Your highness!" Hogunn called.

Loki glanced up. "Don't worry about me." he spoke in a hoarsh voice. "Laufey is right… That flame wont last for-ever. And I am now wearing magical binders, I can't make a new one for you."

"What-ever king Laufey demands! Don't give in!" Sif stated. "I will die for Asgard if need be!"

Hogunn nodded seriously, his hands still on Sif's shoulders. "I as well."

"We all would." Torkild stated from where he sat with his back up against the wall. "And I believe Prince Loki is the same."

Loki lifted his hand… His blue hand towards the forcefield, then touched it. With magic binders he could not change shape, he was in his hybrid form. "This is nothing." he stated. "I shall not bend to his demands."

Sif nodded. "Good."

"Forgive me." Loki breathed. "We may very well die in here, all of us." he stated. "But I promise you, we _will_ be taking Laufey with us."

Sif's eyes were harsh. "I wouldn't want it any different. My prince." she stated.

"Heh." Loki smirked. "A warrior to the last Lady Sif. I can respect that."

Sif smirked grimly. "Thank you my prince."


	29. Chapter 29

It was a grim sight that Heimdal saw from his position on the mountain top.

Others might not be able to see it like he did… But he did.

He could see how the snow and ice was slowly crawling on the ground, spreading. Like an infection, inch by inch. Slowly working its way towards new forest's, villages…. And it wasn't slowing down. It kept going, day by day, inch by inch.

Thor had managed to successfully defend the villages Jotunns had now tried to attack, but it would only be a matter of time before this snow and ice would reach those places as well, and eventually it would wrap all of Asgard in eternal winter.

Heimdals gaze turned to the palace, and in one of the dark cells saw a group of Asgardian huddling together around a green flame which had slowly become smaller and smaller over the days, flickering and doing its best to keep the cell warm. But it would not last.

In another cell a Prince was laying on the ground, breathing deeply while his body was filled with all the wounds he had sustained.

This wasn't looking good, time was their worse enemy. Already days had moved past them, five days ago Laufey took the palace and the city and the Asgardians had only been pushed further back, this looked grim.

* * *

Helblindi walked through the hallways of Asgard, looking up at the huge impressive walls and pieces of art. It was hard to make out though what those pieces were supposed to be, as they to were covered in frost.

His eyes moved away and he kept walking the halls until finally he eyed a door, the door was guarded by two Jotunn soldiers how-ever… They were standing still. Still as statues.

Helblindi walked up to them, but got no greeting nor salute. Then he reached forward a hand and waved it in front of their eyes… They didn't move.

Then finally Helblindi put a hand on one of the soliders faces and was confirmed, there was no soft meat under his hand. Only solid ice.

Like the sorcerer… The two guards were already dead. And neither had as much as touched Ymirs heart! Merely guarded the room in which it was being kept.

Helblindi stepped back as he looked at the frozen over door and the two guards that had lost their life by merely standing there guarding the room, then finally he turned and in a brisk pace walked back, he entered one of the chambers where a couple of Jotunn guards were sitting. The moment Helblindi stepped inside they stood up and saluted.

"My prince!" they all yelled.

Helblindi nodded at them. "I need a messenger send to Jotunnheim." he stated.

"Yes sir!" A soldier stated. "What message do you need delivered."

"Not a message, a retrieval." Helblindi stated. "The casket of winters, the only thing we know of able to contain Ymirs heart. I need to brought here." he stated. "My little brother is still at the Jotunnheim palace and has access to its vaults. Give this to him." he asked as he reached them a sealed document. "And get the casket here, quick as possible. Ones you have it, find me immediately and give it to me."

"Yes sir!" The soldier stated again. Took the parchment and bowed for Helblindi before he ran out and towards the portal which connected their two realms.

Helblindi sighed as he turned to walk out and towards the chambers given to him… Laufey had insisted that Helblindi use Prince Thors old chambers like Laufey were using Odins.

It wasn't that Helblindi couldn't appreciate the mocking gesture towards their enemies, but sleeping in another mans chambers were still… unsettling.

Finally Helblindi settled on the bed which was honestly way to small for him to get a rest, he didn't get to have much though before the doors opened and in stepped the King of Jotunnheim himself, King Laufey.

Helblindi sat up in the bed, then stood up so he could bow. "Father." he bowed.

Laufey sneered. "What do you think you're doing?"

Helblindi looked up, then stood up. "Father?" he asked.

"The casket." Laufey stated. "Why would you bring it here?"

Helblindi stood, then sighed. "Just a precaution father." he stated. "We have no one able to control the heart and it…" he halted. "It's not just deadly for the Aisir, it is deadly for the Jotunns as well. And it seems to be that as its cold is allowed to spread, its powers also grows."

"You will _not_ place the heart back into its container!" Laufey stated. "The second the heart is back in its container the Aisir will be able to storm the palace!"

"But father!" Helblindi objected.

"NO!" Laufey demanded. "You are to young to remember, you weren't even born! But I shall never forget! The bloodshed! This is our moment, what-ever it takes. Odin shall pay!" he said. "Helblindi, I _forbid_ you from using the casket! The heart stays without its container!"

Helblindi looked up.

"Do you understand?" Laufey asked.

Slowly Helblindi nodded. "Aye." he stated. "I understand." and he fell to his knee. "My king." he greeted.

Laufey nodded. "Good." he said. Then his voice softened. "Do not think ill of me my son." he asked. "This is for the better, for all of Jotunnheim. As long as Asgard has free reign, Jotunnheim will be in danger. We must think of the future, of the children. The sacrifices we make today are necessary."

"I know." Helblindi assured as he stood up again. "I just… Father. Are you sure you know what you're.."

Laufey held up a hand. "I am doing what I must." he stated. "For Jotunnheim! My duty is to my people, always. Even if it means sacrificing my own children. It is the kings duty to do what-ever it takes!" he stated then grabbed Helblindis shoulders. "One day you shall be king, and then you will understand the burden. But not today. Today you will follow your kings orders."

Helblindi nodded. "Yes father." he stated.

Laufey smiled lightly then clapped his shoulders. "You're making me proud." he assured.

"That's all I desire." Helblindi replied and Laufey smiled, giving him one final clap.

And finally he turned to walk to the door and finally left.

Helblindi stood still, stood still as he heard Laufeys foot steps moving further and further away until finally the sound was gone, the moment it was Helblindi rushed out the door and the other way, he ran to the stairs going to the prison cells, he rushed past the empty cells until he reached the only two currently occupied ones and turned to the left to the one with a single occupant hitting the button which lifted the force field, then rushed inside and grabbed Lokis blouse in the front pulling him up.

"WHAT IS YOUR PLAN!" Helblindi shouted.

Slowly Loki glanced up, his red eyes meeting Helblindis.

"You said you were going to kill my father!" Helblindi stated. "That must mean you have a plan, what is it?" he asked.

Loki looked over Helblindi face then smirked lightly. "Oh you figured it out, haven't you?" he asked.

Helblindi sneered.

"I don't have to do anything." Loki stated. "So I wait… my refusal to coorporate is the plan. Slowly the hearts reach will grow and grow, it will kill everything within the palace, including Laufey. But he will be to stubborn to do anything about it."

"How do I stop it?" Helblindi asked.

Loki was quiet.

"ANSWER ME!" Helblindi smashed Lokis body up against the wall, then held it in place. "How do I stop Ymirs heart from killing everything?"

Ones again Loki remained quiet.

"You would even sacrifice your own realm as well?" Helblindi asked. "The heart will kill the entire realm!"

"I told you, I might die. But I shall take Laufey with me." Loki informed solemnly.

Helblindis eyes widened. "You would sacrifice your own home?" he asked.

"It is my hope that Laufey will succumb before I do." Loki admitted. "Then I shall neutralize the heart myself."

"You… You can do that?" Helblindi asked.

"I am not sure." Loki admitted. "It is my hope, how-ever I am also quite sure the moment I touch that cursed thing my days will be numbered. So I shall not go so far until I am sure my work is done."

Helblindi frowned. "So what you're saying is this… You think you can neurtralize the heart. But if you do… You'll die." he stated. "And therefore you wont do it until Laufey has died first."

Loki smirked.

Slowly Helblindi put Loki down, then finally let go.

"We can make a deal of course." Loki stated. "You could kill Laufey for me, then I'll neutralize the heart."

Helblindi sneered. "Now you are treading on thin ice!" he stated. "That's my _father._ I will not let you kill him."

"Well obviously you don't have to, he is closer to the heart than I am. He should die first." Loki stated in a shrug.

"What if I get the casket! We can just put it back." Helblindi stated.

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "Well yeah you could try, but I fear anyone as much as touching the heart at this time will, you know." he moved a hand across his throat. "That is of course, unless you know what you're doing." he blinked innocently.

Helblindi hissed. "What do you need to put it back?" he asked. "I'll talk to my father, ask him to retrieve, to see reason!"

"I want Laufey dead at my feet, that is my price." Loki stated.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY FATHER!" Helblindi shouted.

Loki glared at him. "Then I wont help you." he stated simply.

Helblindi huffed as he bowed down to face Loki, and Loki stood straight, his eyes narrow.

Then Helblindi huffed as he stood tall. "Fine." he stated. "I will find another way." he stated. "There has to be a way where you are not needed." and he stepped outside, then put the force field back up. Glaring at Loki who glared back at him.

Then finally Helblindi turned and stomped off, Lokis eyes narrowing as he looked at him and the Aisirs in the other cell being lost for words.


	30. Chapter 30

At first the Jotunns had been attacking the villages like Thor and the others had predicted, but then they had stopped.

The reason why was clear… There was no reason to do it. The big fields of Asgard were now covered in ice and snow, killing all the plants.

Animals would just move away from the cold, but eventually. When the cold covered all of it, when there was no more food for the animals.

Then there would be no more food for the Asgardians either and they would be starving. Simply put, all the Jotunns had to do was to wait.

Thor had made his way back to the mountain hiding spot… Sadly even more people had joined the refuges already hiding there and the space was starting to get cramped.

Thor sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes, but continued going until he was in the room where Odin had been last. And he was still there… Worst of all, he didn't look the least bit better.

Frigga looked up. "My son."

Fandral stepped aside, placing his hands behind his back. "Prince Thor!"

Thor smiled an exhausted smile, then it faltered. "Forgive me, there is not much I can do."

"That is not your fault, you have done all you can. So there is nothing to forgive." Frigga assured.

"No one blames you my Prince." Fandral assured. "We know that storming the palace is just impossible at this time."

Thor swallowed as he stepped forward then looked down. "Father… Mother. Something has to be done." he stated. "Look, I have been wondering and I wanted to ask if it's possible to…" he continued speaking and Frigga blinked. Fandrals eyes widened, and Odin looked serious.

"Well, that may be possible." Frigga admitted. "But are you sure?"

"I am very sure." Thor stated. "Father, can it be done?"

Odin nodded. "I believe so." he stated.

"Then please, do it." Thor asked.

Odin frowned, his blue eyes harsh.

Thor though looked determined. "Please father." he asked.

* * *

The green flame which had been burning inside of the cell with the aisirs, it was so tiny now. Flickering.

The Aisirs were huddled together in a tight group, desperately trying to share their body heat, yet they were all shivering from cold.

Loki looked up, his eyes painful. "I am so sorry." he whispered.

"Ju-ju-ju-just." Sif managed to say through her clappering teethes, her lips now blue. "Swear that you will safe Asgard." she asked. "You-You will neutralize the heart."

"I swear." Loki stated. "Either the moment Laufey is dead, I will do it or… When I know time has run out and the cold is about to kill me anyway. I'll do it before I die. I swear to you."

The small flame was flickering, it was so small, so tiny. Just a match stick flame really.

"Loki." Hogunn speak, great white fog came out with his breath. "My Prince… I know this most likely wont mean much now. But for what we did in the past, forcing you to go to Jotunnheim, and how we mocked you. I am sorry." he stated. "Forgive me my Prince, I was foolish."

"Me as well." Sif nodded her eyes closed. "If we had just listened to you that day… None of this would have happened."

Loki smiled lightly then shook his head. "If I hadn't let Jotunns into the palace in the first place, none of this would have happened either." he swallowed. "I accept your apology and I forgive you." he stated. "Now I hope you will accept mine, I am sorry as well."

Sif nodded. "I accept and forgive."

Hogunn as well gave a nod. "I to accept and forgive. Thank you my prince."

And just then, the small flame gave a final flicker and just died out leaving them all in darkness and cold.

Loki closed his eyes as he laid in his own cell, just as a pair of heavy foot steps came from the hallway.

So… Was Laufey coming to mock the Asgardians in their last moments of life? Or perhaps Helblindi was coming to try again.

The foot steps came closer and closer, then finally stopped in front of the cells. Loki finally opened his eyes and looked up to see a Jotunn he didn't recognize.

This Jotunn wasn't to tall for a Jotunn, but he had a broad and impressive physic, rippled with muscles. Horns thick and impressive, hands massive and looked like they could lift incredible heavy objects. The Jotunn looked at Loki with an odd look on his face.

Then quickly he turned to the other cell and let down the force field.

The Aisirs looked up at him as he took off his backpack and pulled out furs. "These are enchanted furs able to keep you warm, put them on. Quickly!" the strange Jotunn asked in a deep voice.

The Aisirs all looked up in shock and surprise but grabbed the furs and quickly put them on as the Jotunn ran to Lokis cell and got that force field down as well, then ran to Lokis side kneeling down.

"LOKI!" The broad shouldered Jotunn shouted. "Are… Are you hale? These wounds."

Loki looked up, a frown on his face just then a shout came from the hallway.

"HEY!" The shout sounded. "What are you doing?! You can't let them out of their cells."

The Jotunn stood up, then picked up a hammer which hung in his belt… A big silver hammer which Loki would recognize anywhere.

Loki was not the only one who noticed, Sif, Hogunn, Torkild and the Einherjers were gaping as well as they all saw it.

This Jotunn, wielding Mjolnir!

And then the Jotunns came running with sword as they yelled, the Jotunn wielding Mjolnir roared and slammed it into the ground, releasing a big shock wave of electricity pushing all the Jotunns back.

"COME ON!" The Jotunn shouted. "We need to go."

Sif gaped. "Tho… Thor?" she asked confused. "Is that you?"

Loki as well was wide-eyed looking up, now though he saw it. He was bigger yeah, and had horns and stuff. He was also bald, no golden locks or any beard to be found. But the facial features! And his big broad build, it was the same. It was all the same!

The ways his eyes would glisten even if they were red, the radiance of his smile, and it became to obvious to deny. That smile was so unmistakable Thor! you just could not deny it! "Did you know I am one eight Jotunn?" Thor asked.

_Thor swallowed as he stepped forward then looked down. "Father… Mother. Something has to be done." he stated. "Look, I have been wondering and I wanted to ask if it's possible to turn me into a Jotunn? One eight part of my blood is Jotunn, if you could call upon that and suppress my other blood?" Thor suggested. "I mean, you could turn Loki into an Aisir right? So, turn me into a Jotunn."_

_Fandral was stunned, his eyes opening wide._

" _Well, that may be possible." Frigga admitted. "But are you sure?"_

" _I am very sure." Thor stated. "Father, can it be done?"_

_Odin nodded. "I believe so." he stated._

" _Then please, do it." Thor asked._

_Odin frowned, his blue eyes harsh._

_Thor though looked determined. "Please father." he asked._

_"Thor, my son." Odin spoke seriously. "You are aware of the danger, are you not? The moment you have taken the appearance of a Jotunn. You cannot let yourself be seen by any Aisir! They will kill you on sight. We are currently at war with this race."_

_Thor nodded, still determined._

_"You will indeed be able to sneak into the palace, but you must not give away your true identity. They will kill you." Odin informed._

_"I know." Thor stated. "But it's our only chance. Turn me into a Jotunn, i'll sneak into the palace. There i'll break Loki free from his cell. We'll head for Ymirs heart and Loki will neutralize it. Then Fandral... Stand ready with our soldiers and storm the castle."_

_Fandral gasped then nodded._

_Frigga smiled sadly as she stood up and walked to the corner then picked up furs and returned to Thor. "These are enchanted furs, if you find your missing friends. Give them these. In this very room, there is a tunnel going into the royal chambers, that's how we got out. Use them." she asked."_

_Thor nodded as he took the furs and then stuffed them in his bag. "There is no time to waste." he stated as he turned to Odin. "Father."_

_Odin sighed. "Give me your hands my son." he asked._

_Thor swallowed, but did was he was told. Offering Odin both his hands and Odin took them both. Then Odin closed his eyes, and started to mumble._

_It was weird, a weird energy going through Thors eyes, he felt the coldness but then it became comfortable and then... Odin looked smaller. Thor was growing. His clothes changing into that of a Jotunns, he felt something springing from his forehead... Horns. And his beautiful golden locks fell to the ground in chunks until there was nothing. Thor looked at his hands in Odins, they were so much bigger now and blue. With black nails._

_Then Odin removed his hands and Thor gaped, looking at his hands and arms, lines now running across them. "By the norns." he whispered as he glanced up._

_Fandrals eyes were wide and his mouth hanging wide open._

_"My friend, it's still me." Thor assured the young man. "I don't actually feel that different."_

_"Of course not." Frigga huffed. "You're still the same person, all this is is skin." she stated and Thor turned to her._

_Frigga smiled softly, familiarity still all over her eyes as she reached up and held Thors cheek. "Be careful my son." she asked._

_Thor nodded. "I will." he assured. "To much rides on this. Fandral, get the troops ready to storm the palace. I will go at ones."_

_Fandral nodded. "Yes my prince." he stated and Thor turned towards the tunnel which would lead him to the palace._

_There was no time to waste! I'm on my way!_

Sif gaped at Thor and so did the rest as Thor turned back to Loki. "Loki! Brother!" he pleaded.

Loki smirked amused as he managed to sit himself up. "By the norns Thor, I don't remember you being _this_ ugly." he stated.

Thor chuckled amused. "And you're doing fine I see." he looked at Lokis wrist, the magic binders. "Sorry, just a sec." he grabbed one of the binders and hissed, all his muscles tensing as he pulled in it, and finally it broke. Then he continued to the next and got that off too.

Loki exhaled deeply rubbing his wrists. "Your strenght hasn't been diminished I see." 

"Well, from what I understand. A lot of my power is a direct result of my mixed blood." Thor commented. "Mixing all the strongest representatives of each their race for hundred of thousands of years!"

"Ah yes, selective breeding." Loki smirked as he finally managed to stand up. "Sorry Thor, I have run out of biscuits."

Thor shook his head but looked amused. "Come on we need to hurry." He gestured and the group nodded, they ran and rounded corners as Jotunn guards shouted and came running until finally the escaping group managed to slip into an empty room and close the door shut. They were still as the guards came running and finally ran past them.

Thor… Jotunn Thor of all things sighed deeply in relief then turned to them. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Sif smiled. "The moment I put those furs on, I felt so much better. It must be the all mothers magic."

"Indeed it is." Thor grinned. "Loki?" he turned to Loki.

Loki hissed as he leaned up against the wall, but already green sparks were flying over his wounds knitting them together. "Nothing to serious." he stated. Then he looked at Thor again. "Okay it doesn't matter how long I look at that, I will never get used to it. That look does _not_ suite you."

Thor shrugged. "I think I make a rather handsome Jotunn." he stated, then his face turned serious. "Listen, we need to neutralize that heart!" he stated. "It is spreading out there! It already reached the nearest villages and frozen them over. AND the fields around them. We have to get to the heart quick as possible. Loki, you still think you can neutralize it right?"

Loki nodded. "I believe I can."

"But if you…" Sif begann only for Loki to send her a sharp glare.

Sif silenced, the other did as well.

"What?" Thor looked around them all.

"Nothing." Sif finally said.

"I can neutralize it, I need to be able to touch it." Loki stated. "I believe Laufey is keeping the heart at the center of the palace." he stated.

"So we'll have to sneak further inside." Thor sighed deeply. "Okay. Are you up for it Loki?"

"I have to be." Loki simply stated. "I am the only one who can do it."

Thor nodded. "All right." he stated. "Listen, outside the troops are being readied. The moment the heart has been neutralized. Heimdal will give the signal and all the soldiers will storm the palace! We should be able to take it back and then we are going to win this war!" he stated. "Ones we've taken the palace back and have Laufey in chains, we will effectively have won!" he stated. "They will have no choice but to sign another peace treaty."

Loki smirked grimly, Sif, Hogunn and the other warriors looking a bit worried at him.

"So everyone is good with that?" Thor asked, oblivious to peoples awkward looks at Loki. "Good, let's not waste any time!"


	31. Chapter 31

The big advantage Thor and his group had was that they already knew the palace, every hallway and room from their position to the center where Loki believed the heart was.

How-ever, the entire place were filled with Jotunns. And they were only seven people.

Thor, Loki, Sif, Hogunn, Torkild and three Einherjers, they would not be able to take on every single Jotunn, they had to sneak past.

Made every more difficult as words of their escape had reached the palace and raging Jotunn soldiers were running back and forth.

Thor and the others were pressing themselves against the wall at a corner as Jotunns were running and shouting down the hallway.

They stood absolutely still until they were gone and Thor gestured his arm to make them all follow for the next hall where they had to take another stop.

"This is taking to much time." Loki whispered.

"If you got any good suggestions Loki, I am all ears." Thor stated pressing his massive blue body up against the wall.

Loki looked up at him. "How long is that transformation spell going to last?"

Thor shrugged. "I don't know, till father turns me back I think."

"What are you going to do when the Asgardians storms the palace, they are going to think you're the enemy." Loki pointed out.

"Well, concentrate on not being killed I guess. Lay on the ground, hide in a room. Just not getting myself killed." Thor replied honestly.

"So let yourself get captured?" Loki asked.

"If it doesn't get me killed, I can spend some hours in a cell until father finds me." Thor stated.

Loki looked at him then nodded. "A sound strategy." he agreed then turned back. "Quiet." he held up a hand, then let an ice blade appear in his hand, just as a Jotunn came running by and Loki grabbed the enemy Jotunn, pulled him inside and stabbed his neck with the blade so the Jotunn fell down instantly dead. All done in less than three seconds. "Hurry." he asked and they all continued. Down the hallways, taking the corners and longer routes to avoid the biggest halls until they had to stop as two Jotunns seemed to stand guard.

There was quit, the two didn't seem to move.

Loki frowned.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Then Loki stepped out and Thor gasped, but the guards didn't move. They just kept standing, looking out into nothing. Loki stepped forward until he was right in front of the guards, still they didn't move.

Then he pressed a flat hand against one of the guards and tipped the guard over so he fell to the ground and then shattered upon impact.

"What in the." Sif gaped as she now also stepped forward.

Hogunn frowned as he came with the others. "Statues?" he asked.

"No… We're getting close to the heart." Loki replied.

"This… This is what the heart does to people?" Sif asked in a gape. "Even Jotunns."

Loki frowned. "The closer we get, the greater danger we will be in. You can still turn around."

"No." Sif shook her head. "We're with you my prince."

"For Asgard." Torkild agreed and Loki nodded then turn and kept running without another word.

They kept running as Loki gasped. "We're getting close! Don't stop now!"

And then, a flood of Jotunns came at them.

"READY YOUR WEAPONS!" Thor shouted picking up Mjolnir and all the rest grabbed weapons and then the Jotunns came, but the group didn't stop moving. They met the influx of enemies, and cut and slashed as they kept moving forward.

Just get to the heart, get to the heart that's all that matters! They rounded a corner and then..

A massive door, frozen over and in front of the door. Jotunns… At least fifty of them and standing in front.

Laufey himself with Helblindi by his side.

Laufey looked down at them. "I knew it, you would come here. I just needed to let you come to me."  
  
Loki shook his head. "Wrong, I knew you would meet me here."

"LAUFEY!" Thor shouted as he raised his hammer ignoring Loki. "Step aside! The heart is killing the entire realm! It must be neutralized!"

"No." Laufey replied. "Asgard deserves its fate! The heart stays!"

"You fool." Loki stepped forward. "You think it is going to end with Asgard?" he asked. "Jotunnheim is directly connected to Asgard through the portal in the basement. Don't you think the hearts power will slip through there as well?" he asked. "And the more the heart consumes the stronger it grows. It will kill everything first on Asgard, then Jotunnheim! And no one will be able to stop it!"

"Liar." Laufey sneered. "The heart is _of_ Jotunnheim! Ymir the first frost giant, his corpus became the ground Jotunns now walk on. Jotunnheim itself. And his heart grands us power!"

Helblindi looked down. "Father. You've seen it, what it does to Jotunns as well." he breathed. "It isn't safe, perhaps we.."

"No." Laufey sneered. "Do _not_ question me again!" he demanded, then he reached out a hand. "Kill them, all of them!" he demanded.

Helblindis eyes widened. "Also Loki?" he asked.

"Loki cannot be trusted and will not give in, he chose his own fate. He could have had it all but denied, it is time he be erased. Like I should have done from the start!" Laufey stated. "ATTACK!" he shouted and the Jotunns roared as he they ran forward with raised weapons and the Aisir met them yelling as well.

It was a big mess, Jotunns against Aisir. Loki lifted his dagger to cut a Jotunn only to realize in the last second that was Thor, managed to divert the dagger in the last second. Then managed to slice someone else, Sif was hit in the head and flew across the room.

One of the Einherjers was on the floor, his head now smashed in.

Suddenly Torkild shouted. "PRINCE THOR LOOK OUT!"

Barely did Thor manage to look up as Torkild jumped in the way just as an axe fell down, but instead of hitting Thors back it sank deep into Torkilds chest.

Thor looked up at the Jotunn whom wielded the axe, and quickly smashed his head in with Mjolnir. "TORKILD!" he shouted at the older man on the floor.

"We are in battle, keep fighting." Torkild hissed. "STAY SHARP!"

And Thor blocked another Jotunn as he screamed. "Get out… GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he cried, swinging his hammer, pushing Jotunns back but more and more came.

Loki sneered as he moved forward, slashing through Jotunns, jumping up and sliding through their legs. He had a specific target in mind, just one… The largest Jotunn here.

King Laufey! His goal was King Laufey, he ran forward and finally he stood there. In front of the door was Laufey himself, sneered as he pulled out a long silver sword.

"I should have made sure you were dead all those years ago." Laufey stated.

"Yes, you should have." Loki stated. " _Father."_ he spoke bitterly.

Laufeys eyes widened as he roared, holding up his sword. Loki stood ready with his daggers, bend over and suddenly… a sharp object came from Laufeys back and pocked through his front. Laufey looked down, a sword through his body and blood slowly dripping. "What?" he asked then he turned his head. "You?"

And behind Laufey stood Helblindi, holding the sword he had put through Laufeys body and heart. Tears in his eyes. "Forgive me father." he cried. "But I cannot let you sacrifice all of Jotunnheim to satisfy your lust for revenge."

Surprised Laufey looked at Helblindi, then his eyes softened. "Being king… means taking all the hard decisions. And living with all the consequences that follows." he stated.

Helblindis eyes were filled with tears.

"Protect Jotunnheim… King Helblindi." Laufey asked and fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Helblindi looked up then roared. "STOOOOP!" he roared. "The fighting ends! _NOW!"_ he demanded.

Shocked everyone froze then turned to Helblindi standing above Laufey. "Laufey is dead, I am now king. LAY DOWN YOUR SWORDS!" he demanded.

There was silence, absolute silence.

"DO AS HE SAYS!" Loki demanded and finally, the Aisir seemed to listen as those who still stood dropped their weapons.

That seemed to get the Jotunns moving as well, and they dropped their weapons.

Helblindi nodded as he stepped forward. "Thor and Loki." he addressed the two princes. "Ones Ymirs heart has been neutralized I know the Aisir will storm the palace. I ask, that if I allow Loki inside. You will tell your men to stand down the moment you can, spare as many Jotunn lives as possible. And allow us to return home to Jotunnheim. No one kept as prisoner, no more death than needed. We will stand down."

Thor nodded. "If you swear to all return to Jotunnheim, we will let you do so peacefully. And leave you all in peace."

Helblindi nodded. "Good." he offered Thor a hand.

Thor looked at it, then reached his hand forward and grabbed Helblindis, the two shaking firmly before letting go.

Then Helblindi turned to Loki. "Are you ready? Loki of Asgard?" he asked.

Loki smiled lightly, appreciating the title Helblindi had given him.

"Loki." Sif gasped.

Thor blinked. "Is… Is there is something I am missing?" he asked.

Loki sighed deeply. "I think I can neutralize the heart." he stated then turned to Thor. "But it will be dangerous, very dangerous. The likelihood of survival is slim."  
  
"How slim?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at Thor, his look was enough. It told everything.

Thors eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "Loki… Are you saying that?" he asked then he shook his head. "No! There has to be another way."

"There isn't Thor. The heart is killing everything, and I am the only one able to stop it." Loki stated.

Thors eyes were wide, Loki how-ever smiled softly.

"It's okay." Loki stated. "This way I will die a hero, and be remembered a hero. There is no place for me at Asgard anymore, it's over regardless. This is for the better."

"No it's not!" Thor exclaimed. "Of course there is a place for you at Asgard, what are you even talking about?!" he asked. "You are a Prince of Asgard! Son of Odin and Frigga, and you're _my_ brother! You belong here!" he stated stumbling forward then grabbed Lokis shoulders. "You can't just go, I need you!"

Loki smirked amused. "You just have to make due without me."

"No." Thor shook his head. "I wont."

"It'll be okay Thor." Loki assured. "If you want to do something for me, build a statue yeah?" he asked. "A really big one, solid gold! Then everyone who ever mocked me get to look at it every single day and feel the shame. Because they will know, and every day be reminded. That it was me! Loki, who saved them. And _all_ of Asgard!"

Thor squithed his eyes as he shook his head, but Loki stepped backwards, away from Thors hands which fell off his shoulders.

"Loki." Helblindi spoke and Loki turned to his brother by blood. Then Helblindi lifted a hand and a Jotunn came jogging towards him with an object. "This should at least improve your odds. Shouldn't it?" he asked.

Loki looked at the item the Jotunn had just brought, the casket of winters. "It'll improve _your_ odds more than mine." Loki admitted as he took the casket. "But thank you anyway." Loki at last said.  
  
Helblindi frowned. "This better work." he said. "I didn't kill my father for your sake. Don't for a moment think I did. It was for Jotunnheim alone!"

"I know." Loki replied in a slight smirk. "Unlike Laufey and I you're a very honest sort." he stated then chuckle. "You're kind of like Thor, you two should talk. He can't lie to safe his own life either!" Loki informed in a grin. "Had we gotten to know each other doing better circumstances, I might even have liked you."

Helblindi smirked. "Ditto." he stated. "But also, if the situation hadn't been so desperate. I would have killed you on my fathers orders. Without question."

"As I said, honest type." Loki replied. "There are a lot of scenarios where I would have killed you. So, nothing personal."

Helblindi smirked, almost chuckled a bit.

And Loki offered Helblindi a final nod before he turned , now standing right in front of the big double door.

Helblindi was quiet then spoke. "Are you ready Loki?"

"Aye." Loki replied. "I'm ready."

Helblindi nodded. "Open the door for him." he asked, Jotunns came to each side of the pair of doors, then started to pull, the moment the door opened just a little bit a blizzard hit them all, hit Loki right in the face, but he stood his ground, his green robes and hair swirling behind him.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted and Loki turned his head. "Loki I… For every wrong I did you, for every time I put you down. I'm sorry!" he sniffed. " You're so amazing you know, you are so much smarter than I could ever hope to become. Wittier than I could ever be! I was a jalouse childish fool! You're my brother, and I love you! I have always loved my brother!" he stated. "I wish I had done things differently, I wish I had never hurt you the way I did! I'm sorry!"

Loki smirked slightly as the doors opened inch by inch, then glanced at Thor. "I know." he stated, a tear in his red eyes as well. "You'll be a good king Thor, maybe even a great one." he stated. "Don't forget about that gold statue all right?" he asked jokingly then he quieted. "I was also filled with jalousie. I wanted to proof... That I could be better than you. That I could handle what you couldn't. So I acted foolish. I'm sorry." he swallowed. "My brother."

Thor gasped and Loki turned to the doors, now opened wide enough for him to step through and he stepped through.

"LOKI!" Thor ran to the door but was pushed back by the incredible wind, he tried to look inside but all he saw was swirling snow and white, no sight of Loki.

Desperately Thor looked around but saw nothing, then was joined by Helblindi whom stood next to him looking inside.

"Come on." Helblindi whispered. "Come on, Loki of Asgard."

"Brother.." Thor whispered, suddenly feeling a cold spread and he looked at his arm which was now hard to move. Forcing Thor to step back as he grabbed his arm. 

He looked at Sif who was shivering even with the enchanged furs. "So... So cold." she stammered, her skin slowly turning blue. But not a Jotunns blue, just a frozen blue of blood vessels freezing.

"SIF!" Thor jumped to the warrior maiden pulling off his own furs and wrapped them around her then looked up at the swirling snow coming from the open door.

"Prince Loki." Hogunn shivered. "Hurry.." he to was frozen to the spot.

The storm grew and grew, Thor felt the cold, felt his own body being over taken.. He was a Jotunn and yet his teethe was clappering from cold. "Brother.." he whispered.

And then… all of a sudden, the wind settled, the snow landed on the ground and in the center of the room and there was silence. 

Wide-eyed Sif looked up. "It... It stopped."

Thor swallowed. "Loki." he gasped, he stood up and stumbled towards the doors. "LOKI!" he shouted grabbing the door and pushed them all the way open to get a look inside.

And there! Right in the middle of the room. Was what looked like a person. His hand on the casket, now closed.

He wasn't moving though, he was frozen into position.

"Loki!" Thor gasped as he ran inside as quick as he could, almost falling in his haste to get to the figure. Then he had to stop to look at Lokis hybrid Jotunn features. They were frozen, Lokis eyes on the casket, his clothes frozen as well… A statue. Wide-eyed Thor looked all around Loki, desperate to see a twitch, a moving eye. But there was nothing. "Loki?" Thor asked, there was no reply. "Loki please." he asked with tears in his eyes. Slowly he reached forward a hand, and finally touched Lokis shoulder. It was absolutely solid and cold to the touch. Then Thor placed his fingers gently on Lokis throat, looking for a pulse... Nothing, absolutely nothing. No pulse... no breathing. Nothing.

"No.." Thor swallowed. "Loki no." he grabbed Lokis other shoulder. Loki didn't look up at Thor, his eyes were permanently fixated on the casket under his frozen hands.

"Please No." Thor fell to his knees in front of the frozen figure. "Loki…"

Helblindi walked inside, looking at the completely frozen Loki with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Prince Thor." he said in a somber voice. "He was quite the man, that Loki." then he turned and walked back to the Jotunns. "THE ASGARDIANS ARE STORMING THE CASTLE!" he shouted. "Tell all soldiers to stand down! WE ARE SURRENDERING! TELL THEM TO STAND DOWN!" he ordered.

Thor sniffed, tears falling down his face, then he turned his head to look at the hall they had come from, Jotunn corpses strewn across the floor and Sif, holding an older man in her arms as she sat on the floor.

Thors eyes widened. Torkild! He stumbled up on his legs and ran to reach them then he halted.

Sif shook her head. "He's dead." she informed. "He died as he lived, a warrior of Asgard." gently she put him down on the floor.

Hogunn walked to them. "Loki?" he asked.

Thor shook his head.

"Thor I'm… I'm so sorry." Sif whispered.

"He wanted it." Thor swallowed. "He wanted to be remembered a hero, and he will be." he dried his eyes. "I swear it… He will be remembered."

A shaking sound sounded, it was like the palace itself was shaking and Sif looked up. "They are storming the palace." she breathed.

"Let's hope Helblindi manages to get the stand down order out." Thor sighed.

"So…" Sif swallowed. "We won the war?" she asked.

Thor nodded. "Looks like it… We fought a war with Jotunnheim, and we won."

Sif closed her eyes. "I thought I would be happier the day it happened."

"I know." Thor sighed. "I feel the same."

Hogunn closed his eyes, as he put his hands together. "All lives which has been taken, may your souls find your way to Valhalla." he asked.

Thor looked at his friend as Hogunn kept speaking.

"May you spend your days feasting with the heroes of old, and tell the stories of your heroic deeds." He said. "May your sacrifice never be forgotten, and your bravery live on for-ever."

Thor closed his eyes, and he sniffed wrapping his arms around himself. They had won the war, but it was an empty victory indeed.


	32. Chapter 32

Outside, the sound of footsteps rang through the halls, heavy ones, people running back and forth, shouts. Orders to stand down.

There wasn't much Thor could do to help, he was stuck in Jotunn form. Sitting in a lonely room, the door guarded by Sif and Hogunn.

Thor closed his eyes, there was only one image in his mind. A frozen body, one hand on the lid of a casket, closed.

Lokis face, looking at the closed casket, a look of determination now frozen for-ever unto his features.

Tears filled Thors eyes… Loki. He sniffed as he covered his face and sobbed quietly. For how long he had been in here he wasn't sure.. An hour, maybe two.

Could even be three.

Then, the door opened and Thor looked up to see a woman with long golden hair step inside, her eyes filled with tears.

"Mother." Thor stood up and Frigga cried as she ran to Thor with outstretched arms, she wrapped them around Thors torso and cried as she leaned her head towards his body.

Thor was now taller than usual, she only went him to far below the chest… Aisir seemed so small to Jotunns. Thor sniffed, then gently, as gently as he could put his arms around Frigga. "I… I'm sorry mother." he swallowed.

"He made his own choice." Frigga whispered. "It was an honorable death… my son."

Thor felt a warm energy filling his body, going to every cell and slowly he shrank in seize, warmth returning. Golden locks falling down his shoulders and as he opened his eyes, he was at a seize where Friggas head could comfortable rest on his chest, and her arms fit around him.

"He… He's a hero." Thor swallowed. "He saved all of us. Asgard will know."

"Aye." Frigga looked up. "They are going to know. We will make sure of that!"

* * *

All the Jotunns stood in line, ready to go through the portal in the basement. Einherjers were standing on both sides, ready with spears if someone tried to pull a stunt.

Helblindi stood last in line, he would be the last to go through. Making sure everyone else had made it through first.

Thor stood next to Helblindi, looking up to meet the frost giants eyes.

"Ones the last Jotunn is through, we will seal up this portal." Thor informed. "Ones that is done, the only way to travel between our realms will be with Bifrost."

Helblindi nodded.

"In three months, when things has settled." Thor continued. "I hope to see you back here, this time as a guest." he said.

Helblindi lifted an eyebrow. "Like my father was invited?" he asked.

"No!" Thor exclaimed. "I really mean as a guest! Look, I am not the one good at plotting. That was Lokis thing, I don't really have the mind for it." he stated then quieted then looked up. "It's not enough that our two realms just leave each other alone. What will prevent what just happened from happening again?"

Helblindi looked seriously at him, his red eyes on Thor.

"King Helblindi." Thor hesitated. "We have to start trusting each other. I know there is a very long road to go. The distrust between our realms run deep, and so does the bitterness. But we have to start somewhere. If you so desire, I could also come to your realm first. I would like to see more of Jotunnheim." he said. "And if there is something I can offer, within reason that is. I wish to aid."   
  
"Aid?" Helblinid. "Aid Jotunnheim? King Thor, you're the _winner_ of this war. It would be in your right to demand from us, not give us aid." 

"King Helblindi." Thor sighed. "If there is something I have learned these last few days, then it is that there are no winners in wars. Only loosers. I want to work towards a future where our realms will not enter a new war." he stated. "This is a unique oppertunity, it will never come again. The two of us are talking, and not trying to kill each other. We have to seize the moment and do the work, there wont be another chance like this for thousands of years. You said it yourself, what you did. You did for Jotunnheim, for your people." he stated. "If you truly mean that, that you will do what-ever it takes to protect them. Then this is what we must do, we _have_ to work together on this. I am willing, and I think you are as well. The time is now."

Helblindi nodded slowly. "Three months?" he asked. "Yes, I should like to return here on more peaceful terms. Peace, is also a lot of hard work."

Thor nodded.

"I shall look forward to it King Thor." Helblindi stated. "And to your visit in six months, Jotunnheim will be ready for you then."

"I appreciate it." Thor stated. "All though… I am not King. Odin has woken up."

Helblindi looked at Thor. "Was it not you who led the troops of Asgard?" he asked. "Was it not you who acted leader of Asgard in this entire war? Giving the orders and fighting in the front to set an example. Title or no, Gungnir or no. You're King." he simply stated.

Thor glanced down, then he looked up again. "I suppose so." he finally admitted. Then he offered Helblindi a hand. "Till we meet again King of Jotunnheim."

Helblindi smirked then took the hand and shook it firmly. "And you, King of Asgard." then he let go and was just about to turn before he halted, then turned back to Thor. "You know… I wish I had gotten to spend more time with Loki. He was rather interesting, wasn't he?"

Thor smiled amused. "That's one way of putting it."

"I wonder what it would have been like." Helblindi commented. "If my father had kept him, can you even imagine? He would have grown up as my older brother. And you would have grown up an only child."

"Honestly, I don't want to imagine." Thor stated. "I don't want to forget him, or think of a life where he wasn't with me. Ever."

Helblindi nodded. "Jotunnheim wouldn't have been kind to him. This was probably for the better." he stated finally turning back as the Jotunns walked into the portal, one by one until Helblindi was the last one left, he took a last look over his shoulder, offering Thor a last glance and then he stepped through.

Asgardian sorceress immediately stepping up to close the portal for good. Thor closed his eyes, as he turned the other way and walked out.

* * *

Again Thor felt himself shake, he was sniffing as his foot steps took him to the heart of the palace, he knew it wouldn't do him any good to go there, but he couldn't help himself.

Only to soon was Thor at that door, and on the other side was Lokis remains, Lokis hand would still be on the casket… Then Thor blinked. The door was open… Why… Why was it open? He had specifically ordered that it remained closed and locked until he figured what to do. 

Slowly Thor moved closer and pushed the door all the way open to look inside, only to see a casket of winters… And nothing else.

Thors eyes widened. Loki was gone! Where was Loki?! Thor turned his head as he yelled. "GUAAAAAARDS!"

Immediately Einherjers came running huffing. "My… My prince." they gasped.

"WHERE IS LOKI!" Thor shouted. "Who took him? _Where_ did they take him?!"

Bewildered the guards looked at each other then up at Thor. "Sir?" they asked.

"He's gone!" Thor exclaimed. "Where's my brother?! Where's Loki?!"

The guards still looked just as confused and Thor hissed annoyed as he turned around and started to run down the hallways. "HEY! Who took Loki?!" he shouted at different people whom all look equally confused. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!" he screamed on the top of his lungs.

"I'm right here you stupid oaf! Would you calm down!"

Thors eyes widened, his body froze… Right behind him. Could he actually just have heard… But, that was impossible.

The next thing Thor heard was a huge sneeze and then sniffle sounds. Slowly, slowly Thor turned around, scared that he was wrong, scared that ones he turned there would be nothing there. He turned and there he saw.

A young man looking Aisir, raven black hair, green clothes and he was _drenched._ Dripping water as the young god was wrapping his arms around himself shaking and looked absolutely miserable. Loki looked up with red rimmed eyes, his face covered in a red blush as he sniffled heavily. "Can't even make it to my room for a change of clothes ATCHOOO!" Loki sneezed again, then groaned. "Urrgghh..."

"Loki…" Thor breathed as Loki dried his noes with his sleeve. "Loki you're…" he sniffed.  
  
Loki looked at him, ones again looking the picture of utter misery and like he was about to fall down on the ground any second. "So... Do I still get a gold statue?" he asked in a weak smile.

Thor sniffed and then he rushed forward, grabbing Loki in a crushing embrace as he cried. "BROTHEEEEER!" and he bawled and cried.

Loki smiled gently as he padded Thor on the back. "Sorry, I wasn't sure I would make it."

Thor only sniffed as he hugged Loki tight. "Don't… ever…" he bawled. "Do that to me again."

"No promises." Loki amused shook his head, then he groaned.

"Loki?" Thor asked concerned. "You're sick, you're.."

Loki looked up at Thor with feverish eyes. "You try to be frozen solid for twenty-four hours and see how you hold up."

"You need to go to bed." Thor stated putting an arm around Lokis torso to support him. The fact that Loki wasn't objecting proved he was indeed in need and Thor smiled as he took Loki with him towards Lokis chambers.


	33. Chapter 33

Through his sobs did Thor manage to ask a guard to go to the all mother and all father at ones with the message that Loki was alive. And then he helped Loki towards his chambers.

Loki who was shivering, sneezing and sniffing all the way over there, barely did Loki manage to sit down on his bed before the all mother herself just burst through the doors.

"MY SON!" Frigga screamed as she rushed towards Loki and hugged him tight as she cried. "Loki! You stupid boy!" she bawled.

Loki blinked, then smiled lightly. "I'm sorry mother, I'm fine now."

"No you're not!" Frigga stood up. "Look at you, you're soaked! You need to get out of those clothes. Right now!" she exclaimed grabbing Lokis tunic and started to pull it off. "YOU THERE!" she shouted as the curious servants were looking inside. "Draw a warm bath for my son, he needs to be warmed up. And you, go to Eir and get her here! Then go to the kitchen, ask them to warm up the chicken broth! Remember it has to be the _chicken_ broth _._ The one where the bones were boiled for five hours with myrtle berries! And then bring herbal tea up here, the chamomile mint blend! And bring up a pot of honey for the tea! GO!" she demanded while in the process of just stripping Loki naked.

"MOTHER!" Loki screamed as Frigga had now reached for the pants. "I'm a grown man!"

"And I'm your mother." Frigga huffed, reaching for the pants again only for Loki to jump back.

"I'll take them off!" Loki promised his face deep red. "Just… Turn around!"

"Very well then." Frigga stated as she turned around as asked. "There is no need to act so proudly though, I used to change your diapers." she reminded him and both Loki and Thors eyes widened as their faces grew red.

A little while after Frigga was allowed to turn back around to see Loki who stood in a green silk bath robe. Sneezing heavily again. He was just about to wipe his nose with his sleeve as Frigga exclaimed.

" _Loki!"_

"What?" Loki looked up.

"Use a handkerchief." Frigga demanded offering him a white handkerchief.

"Thank you." Loki sniffed taking the handkerchief and blew his nose, looking absolutely miserable as Thor stepped up to stand beside Loki while Frigga was picking up all the wet clothes.

"She's going to spoon feed you the broth." Thor whispered.

"Shut up Thor." Loki muttered back.

"Thor!" Frigga exclaimed and Thor stood up straight.

"Yes mother." Thor proclaimed standing straight.

"Don't just stand there, get this clothes to the washing room." Frigga asked pushing the entire bundle into Thors arms. "And when you are done, get some firewood for Lokis fireplace. Pine!"

"Of course mother, right away!" Thor stated as he rushed out with the bundle of clothes, first when Thor had almost reached the washers room did he stop and suddenly realized… Wait a minute, he was the king of Asgard, he didn't have to… But then he also remembered, Frigga was still his mother. Pine wood it was!

* * *

It was quite a sight an hour after. Loki all bundled up in his bed, freshly washed, smelling of lavender.

A half eaten bowl of broth, tea, fire roaring in the fire place. And yes, it was only the best pine wood which Thor had provided.

Thor smirked amused as he stepped forward, then pulled up a chair beside Lokis bed so he could sit down. "Some things never changes huh?"

"I thought mother was never going to leave." Loki sighed deeply.   
  
"Well at least she didn't start reading you a bed time story until you fell a sleep." Thor commented amused.  
  
"Yet." Loki corrected Thor, then coughed, having to lift his hand to cough into it.

"You all right Loki?" Thor asked conced.

"I'll live." Loki stated. "Just you know." he sniffed. "Was a bit frozen for a while."

Thor smiled amused. "You know... I didn't think Jotunns could get a cold from... being cold." 

"Thor... ancient chaos magic was involved. I don't think regular rules apply." Loki commented. "Urgh, so this is what it feels like having a cold. It sucks."

Thor gaped. "That's right, you never had a cold before!" he remembered. "I got colds as a kid, you never did. So _thats_ why!" he stated. "And here I thought you had found a spell able to cure colds and you just refused to share."

Loki sighed deeply. "Explains a few things I suppose my..." he cleared his throat. "Origin."

Sadly Thor looked at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Loki murmered.

"Oh, okay." Thor nodded. "It's just... If you ever want to. I'm here, you know?" he asked. "I mean erh.."

Suddenly there was an awkward silence and Loki sighed deeply.

"So… What is going to happen to me now?" He asked.

Thor blinked. "What do you mean Loki?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." Loki frowned. "I'm a Jotunn by blood, I let Laufey into the halls of Asgard… Starting a war."

"Loki, you invited Laufey here in a show of good will." Thor stated. "And he was the one making the attack. You saved Asgard, everyone knows it. If not for you, we couldn't have stormed the palace and taken back Asgard. You're a hero."

Loki frowned slightly, then glanced at Thor. "I doubt it will be that simple."

"Loki what-ever happens, we'll face it together." Thor assured. "Believe me, you're not going anywhere!" he stated. "You belong here, a prince and hero of Asgard."

Loki smiled amused.

"Beside…" Thor hesitated. "The Asgardians." he twisted his hands. "They need to to learn how to accept Jotunns. Not as some strange monsters, but as their equals." he stated. "People who are just like them. King Helblindi will come with other Jotunns as guests in three months. Then I will visit Jotunnheim in six months and hopefully, we will be able to agree on some trade deals. And we will need to arrange regular visits. For both realms. Work on some relationships in different areas, you know." he stated. "It is going to be a lot of hard work, and take a lot of time. I do thought think, you being here. So everyone can see the Jotunns are just like us, it may not be obvious to see. But it will make a difference, I truly believe that." 

Loki was quiet. "Do you know what you're asking?" he asked. "You're asking to make me an example, I am to be a display. That Jotunns aren't terrible. You will have me face all their questions with a raised head and not give their suspicious any leverage. All day, every day. For as long as I am here. If I loose my temper it can jepordize the whole thing. I wont ever be allowed to act out of turn, while everyone looks at me."

Thor halted then he quieted. "I see, it's a lot to ask." he swallowed. "What… What can I do?" he asked. "To make you stay."

Loki turned his head so he looked directly at Thor, his eyes meeting Thors. "Two things." he stated. "Promise you'll listen to what I have to say. In the future, you will take time to listen to me and not just dismiss me out of hand."

Thor nodded. "I swear, I'll listen." he stated. "What's the other thing?"

"Ask me." Loki asked. "Ask me if I actually want to stick around."

Thor halted, then he swallowed. "Loki…" he breathed. "Do you want to stay at Asgard, and at the palace?" he asked.

Loki smirked amused. "Yeah, I think I'll rather like that." he stated. "It's nice being asked though."

"Ah, I see what you're playing." Thor nodded. "Ever the trickster Loki."

"Ever the trickster." Loki nodded.

"I get it, in the future I wont ever assume anything of you. But always ask, and listen to what you actually say. How does that sound?" Thor asked as he leaned back.

"Like the king has learned his lesson." Loki replied in a deep yawn as he laid back burrowing his head in his pillow. "I also got some other stuff, a few details." he muttered as he laid with closed eyes. "Listen, being on display as a prince was hard enough. Being so as a Jotunn gonna be harder, I am going to need breaks. I want to be free to travel, no questions asked by anyone."

"That's reasonable considering the huge burden you will be undertaking." Thor nodded.

"Gold statue, huge one." Loki yawned.

"Small bronze, in the hall of heroes alongside the other heroes of ancient history." Thor stated.

Lokis face retrieved in dismay. "At least make it full seized. And gold." he stated. "And put it in front." 

"Full seized and silver." Thor countered. "I'll put some emeralds on it and place it next to Odin and Bor. You are royal family after all."

"Fine." Loki sighed. "Better make me look good though. Sorry, I think I'm going to take a nap now." he stated crawling under his blankets.

Thor smiled amused. "Sleep well Loki." he asked as he stood up, then tiptoed out of the room as quietly he could, and closed the door with utmost care as he smiled. Things would be fine.


	34. Chapter 34

Three months, felt like nothing.

And here Thor and Loki stood, decked up in their finest. And so was all the warriors behind them, the scene was all the familiar and Thor took in a deep breath.

"Hey." Loki suddenly spoke breaking the silence. "Lighten up, Helblindi is going to think someone put a stick up your butt."

" _Loki!"_ Thor exclaimed and Loki grinned at him, Thor couldn't help but laugh back as he pushed Loki. "Are you serious right now?"

"I don't know, am I?" Loki asked as he pushed back, and then suddenly the two were playfully pushing at each other until suddenly the white light erupted and Thor and Loki got back into position. Just as the large shadows appeared and finally, Helblindi himself with his followings.

Helblindi smirked as he looked at Loki. "So it's true, I should have figured you would somehow pull another trick like that." he stated as the Jotunn standing right next to Helblindi, a Jotunn as big as him narrowed his eyes at them in distrust.

"I'm the god of mischief. Trickery is what I do." Loki stated in a bow and Helblindi smirked as he turned to Thor.

"King Thor!" he stepped forward. "So the day finally came."

Thor nodded. "Aye, let's these days be without incident." he stated offering Helblindi his hand which Helblindi shook.

"And of course." Helblindi clapped his hands. "A gift!"

A Jotunn stepped forward, a box on a pillow. Thor looked at it then nodded at Loki who returned the nod and stepped forward.

"Forgive me." Thor asked. "With what happened last time, there needs to be taken precautions." he said.

"I understand." Helblindi assured. "We will have to earn the right to be trusted."

Loki frowned as he looked at the box, then held up his hands letting green sparks flow through it, then finally he opened the box and peered inside, finally Loki smiled as he looked up. "It's a gem." he informed. "Rare and beautiful. And absolutely harmless, no magic at all."

Thor exhaled deeply, then smiled at Helblindi. "Thank you for the gift."

The Jotunn behind Helblindi still kept looking at them, pure distrust on all his features.

"Ah and King Thor!" Helblindi reached for the Jotunn in question. "I would like to introduce you to my little brother. Bylestr Prince of Jotunnheim."

"Ah, a pleasure." Thor offered the prince his hand as well.

Bylestrs face was full of disgust as he looked at the hand, he did not move to take it.

"Bylestr." Helblindi reprimanded.

"I don't trust them." Bylestr stated promptly. "They killed our people! This man right here." he glared at Thor. "And him!" he turned to Loki. " _That_ is supposed to be our brother by blood?" he asked. "He is _not_ my kin! I refuse."

Helblindi frowned annoyed then turned to Thor. "Please forgive me." he asked. "I talked about this with my little brother."

"No, it's okay." Thor replied holding up a hand. "He is quite right, there is no reason to trust us. Nor me… There's a long road ahead. We all need to be better than what we were. Prince Bylestr." he addressed the young Prince. "There is nothing I can ever say or do to make up for the damage I did to Jotunnheim." he stated. "I also understand you must still be feeling a great sorrow, your father died in the war we fought." he stated. "The wounds runs deep, and not all scars fade. All I can say is this, I desire change. I know this change has to start with myself, and I hope one day the changes I make will be to your satisfaction so we might try over again."

Bylestr glared at Thor then snorted as he turned away, but didn't give any real reply.

In the evening, as all the food was ones again out, and ones again there were decorations everywhere.

The atmosphere though was tense, the Asgardians kept looking at the Jotunns while putting their hands on their swords.

And the Jotunns would glare at the Asgardians.

Embarrased Thor and Helblindi looked away from each other, they had both excused their own people plenty of times. It started to feel pretty redundant. And Bylestr was huffing as he he kept glaring at Loki sitting next to him.

"Is there something on my face?" Loki finally asked as he turned to Bylestr.

The younger Jotunn's eyes narrowed. "Supposedly you are one of us, a Jotunn. Yet you walk around looking like an Aisir, why?" he asked. "Too ashamed of your heritage?"

Thors eyes widened and Loki coughed into his hand, averting his eyes.

"You hate us that much?" Bylestr asked Loki in a snarl.

"Bylestr." Helblindi hissed under his breath.

Loki though looked down as he folded his hands on the table. Thor looking at him with concern, Helblindi looked nervous and Bylestr was huffing.

"Well..." Loki hesitated. "I don't really have an excuse." he admitted. "The truth is... I have not yet come to terms with. Ahem, my origin." he admitted. "I grew up truly beliving I was Odins and Friggas true son. It meant the world to me... I was so proud of being their son, my one desire was to be a worthy son. Then one day, out of no-where. I found the truth, that it isn't so. A lot of other things were going on at that time though, I had no time to figure it out. Then the war broke out, i was taken prisoner. I know that is now three months ago and it's resolved now but... I am afraid my inner turmult is far from over." he looked up at Bylestr. "Laufey left me to die the same day I was born... I think about it, and it hurts. That rejection." he chewed his lip.

"That's my _father_ you're speaking of!" Bylestr stated in a angry hiss.

"Bylestr, my brother." Helblindi breathed. "Our father was a great man in many ways, but he wasn't perfect. What Loki says is the truth."

Bylestr hissed.

Then Loki closed his eyes. "Fair is fair, I am shaming you by hiding my true self. I understand." he stated then he turned to Bylestr and looked up, his green eyes meeting Bylestrs red, and finally. Loki offered Bylestr his hand.   
  
Bylestr frowned.  
  
"A Jotunns touch forces my body into its true shape." Loki informed, still holding his hand towards Bylestr with his palm upwards.

Bylestr halted, he frowned as he looked suspeciously at Lokis face. But Loki kept sitting, patient with his hand towards Bylestr, and finally Bylestr lifted his hand, and touched Lokis hand.

It was like the blue color transfered from Bylestrs fingers by the touch, going unto Lokis skin and then crawled up Lokis arm. Wide-eyed did Bylestr look up at Lokis face where the blue now crawled across it as well were the lines made visible. Slowly Loki changed shape, he grew, the horns came out, elegant and unbroken. Loki transformed into his own Jotunn self in front of every one.

The Asgardians in the hall gaped as well as they looked at him, everyone knew now, but no one had seen since Laufey first took Asgard. Barely anyone had dared to talk about it. And there he sat, fully Jotunn.

Not nearly as big as Helblindi nor Bylestr, much smaller... But Jotunn. His eyes now red, and hadn't left Bylestrs face for a single moment.

Wide-eyed Bylestr looked at him, his eyes went to Lokis markings and his face. "You... You look like."

"Our father." Helblindi finished. "Except the seize, he is spitting image. So you see, there is no denying."

"Why is he so small?" Bylestr asked in a frown.

"Sometimes it just happens that way Bylestr." Helblindi sighed. "Sometimes a child can be born blind, or without any hearing. And that's just how they are born. There's no reason."

Bylestr frowned deeply, clearly still suspecious.

"I have a feeling those children don't last long at Jotunnheim." Loki then commented his voice proving to be deeper in this form.

"Prince Loki." Helblindi sighed. "I hope you can understand. Jotunnheim is not like Asgard, here you have food in plentyfull. You are able to feed the sick whom will never return anything to your realm. On Jotunnheim, food is scarce. And we cannot afford any dead weight to drag us down. Everyone must be able to fend for themselves. Keeping a child alive who is born without eyes would be cruel, for they would not survive in adulthood."

"Is that the reason for my...." Loki halted.

"That I cannot tell you." Helblindi stated. "I wasn't born yet, you are older than me. I am afraid only Laufey knew."

Bylestr was silent, his eyes now searching across Lokis face, then finally returned to his plate, not saying anything more. And the awkward dinner was allowed to continue.

It felt like an eternity, but finally the evening was over and there had been no incidents, which honestly was everything Thor could have asked for. Loki had maintained his Jotunn form for the entire rest of the meal, but was quickly to rush out the moment he could excuse himself. Thor did not blame him. Everyone had felt very uncomfortable doing that dinner, but Loki probably more than anyone else. Now with everyone looking at him, and not the way Loki would prefer.

There were only a few snacks in the following days, mostly young asgardians who tried to act brave, they were all swiftly dealt with and had to apologize soon there after.

Finally the Jotunns were send home, loaded up with gifts of all sorts and stood ready at the rainbow bridge.

"Thank you, these days has been most pleasant." Helblindi stated as he bowed for Thor. "I shall try to do you justice as you visit our realm."

"Please remember it is no competition." Thor asked. "I am honored by the mere invitation."

Bylestr huffed as he looked at Thor, then suddenly he reached forward a hand.

Thor blinked as he looked at Bylestr then smiled as he accepted the hand and shook with the young prince. Then Bylestr turned around and walked away.

Thor blinked then looked at Helblindi. "Did you ask him to do that?"

"No." Helblindi plainly stated.

Loki smirked as he stepped forward. "One step at the time brother. You just came one little step closer."

Thor smiled. "Ah I see. That's good, then these days certainly weren't wasted." he stated. "Though, Loki. I think you meant _we_ got one step closer. This couldn't be possible without you. You really made all the difference."

Loki smiled lightly, clearly appreciating the small bit of praise.

Helblindi nodded. "I shall see you both in three months then." he stated as he with all the other Jotunns stepped on the platform and vanished.

* * *

In the evening, Thor smiled satisfied as he raised up a big wardrobe. _His_ big wardrobe. Satisfied Thor looked across his chambers, all furniture had been replaced. Thor had done it! He had made himself all brand new furniture.

Through the door stepped Loki, holding a cup of tea in his hand as he looked around. "You do know you didn't have to actually _make_ all of this by yourself don't you?" he asked. "I mean norns, you're king now. You can just order new furniture."

"No that would be to easy." Thor stated. "Beside I wouldn't feel so good about it now, I am really proud of this!"

Loki looked around. "That's fair." he admitted. "You started with that table right?" he asked pointing at the big table in the middle. "And then…" he looked around. "The chair! You made the table then the chair."

Thor blinked. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"The table has the roughest finish." Loki informed. "The wardrobe looks like a master carpenter has made it, you progressively got better as you worked." he commented.

"Oh." Thor scratched his neck. "Should I re-do the table?" he asked.

"Njah, I kind of like it. You can tell someone put a lot of afford into it." Loki stated. "Heh, this entire room feels different. I think I like it better this way."

"I do too!" Thor beamed. Then he gasped. "Maybe I should re-do your chambers next?!"

"Now don't get ahead of yourself." Loki asked. "Beside I have already done a little re-arrangement on my own." he commented as he walked the room.

Thor smiled fondly at Loki then sighed. "I suppose that Jotunn visit went okay, could have gone a lot better though."

Loki laid a hand on Thors home made table. "Could have gone better, could have gone worse." he moved to the chair looked at it again. "Just have to learn from it and do better next time…. Then hopefully one day." Loki looked at the wardrobe.

Thor beamed. "One step at the time! We can do it, I know we can."

Loki smiled as well as he turned to Thor. "Aye." he stated. "Indeed, we shall do it."

And Thor grinned as he stepped towards Loki, grabbed his shoulder and laughed.

They had a long road ahead of them, a lot of work to do. But somehow, they would manage. Thor just knew it, and so did Loki.

_The end._


	35. Chapter 35

Hey all!

The story is finished there isn't anymore. Still, thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now it's time for a bit of author shilling, and a buy me a coffee link at the bottom which I will explain later.

If you have not seen it yet, then I am glad to tell you that this isn't the only MCU fanfic I have written. And here I am going to link my favorite works, all lots of Thor and Loki goodness.

First I will list the stories which has been edited by gracious editors.  
  


[Mischief on Midgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163821/chapters/45550075)

I am personally very proud of this story. I think I really managed to create a narrative that works all the way through. A Loki got banished story but with a twist, as now he is allowed to be incognitov and work his way up. The story has been graciously edited by Areitheperidotdragon  
  
  
[God with Whiskers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534181/chapters/51332788)

Loki is now stuck as a cat... Do I need say more? This is Loki stuck as a cat.  
Takes place after "Avengers infinity war." Loki is given a new chance at life... but you know. As a cat, and then he has to get Thor off his ass which isn't easy. This fanfic has been graciously edited by Origami_roses  
  


[Jotunn on the loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998328/chapters/47349775)

This is a young Thor and Loki fic where a much younger Loki discovers his true heritage and by extention Thor realize what is going on as well.  
The fic also explores what may have happened in the past which lead to the current situation. How Odin story ties into it and who Lokis mother might be. This fanfic has been graciously edited by Serpinasilvertongue.

The fanfics I am listing here has NOT been edited and thus will have more spelling and grammar mistakes.

[Take me back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505146/chapters/48662075)

A time travel fix it fic where Thor sometime after "Avengers infinity war." finds himself back in time to the day before the day of his own coronation.   
It is the exact thing he wished for more than anything else, but things are not so easy. Thors trauma is still weird and he is no longer the same person. Further more, due to the destruction of the infinity stones the universe itself is collapsing making the time travel possible in the first place. And a younger Loki whom has yet to have his character arch is being kind of difficult.

[Shattered minds ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824223/chapters/62733520)

This fanfic is basically in two parts. The first part starts at the end of the first Thor movie and moves along to post Thor Dark World. It looks at the perspective from both Thor, Loki and Odin and tries to fill in the blansk left by the movies. Trying to explain why the characters has acted the way they did and what actually happened between movies.  
The fanfic is staying as true to the movies as it can up until post dark world where it becomes an alternative Thor Ragnarok plot and eventually, an alternative Avengers infinity war.

And at last... Time for a bit of shilling. I want to stress, whether you decide to give me a little drinking money or not has NO bearings on my fanfic writing. I will continue writing for as long as I feel the inspiration. Writing fanfics has been an immense help for me in these times.  
  
The truth is... in the beginning of the pandemic I lost my job. And I have yet to get it back. Fanfic writing has given me so much good in this time and people reading and enjoying my fic has meant the world to me.

I have also spend my time trying to write some music. And I do actually play music, now I would really love to actually make digital tracks and recording for my original music... But I have no money to buy the programme required. I am thinking about purchasing "Cubase." which has good user reviews.  
I also tried downloading a number of music freewares, but sadly the sound mixing just isn't on par. So... if any of you would like to help me safe up for the programme I want, that would be much appreciated.  
Ones again I will stress, there are NO requirements to do anything. Whether people give me money or not has NO bearings on fanfic writing and production, it will remain the same.  
So.... if you wanna drop a coin. Feel free to follow the link and drop a sheckle.

[Buy me a coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/2kIrKG7)


End file.
